UWA Season 4: Year 2!
by foxxer1999
Summary: Coming off the Shocking end of Season 3, The Order has taken over, with ANTHONY by their side. A way to kick off year 2, Character apps open till June 4th 2017. Enjoy!
1. Character App

**Please put all characters in Reviews, it just makes it easier for me to find them if they are all in one place! Thank you!**

Character app:

Ring Name:

Height/Weight:

Appearance/clothes:

Face or Heel:

Personality:

Signature Moves (Up to three):

Finishing Moves (Up to three):

Entrance theme:

Entrance style:

Anything Else:

Tag Team app:

Members (Fill out solo app for each):

Team Entrance Theme (If any):

Team Entrance Style (If any):

How they became a team:

 **See you all in June, #Year2!**


	2. The Opening Credits

**This is the link to the UWA Season 4 Credits. I worked on it for roughly three weeks (A long time for how simple it is), and in that time, I don't know if I got everyone in, if they aren't in the credits, that doesn't mean they won't appear, I probably just forgot them. Either way, go check it out, and enjoy!**

watch?v=zI0ohkHSzyY&feature=

 **Also, characters apps are still open through June 2nd.**


	3. UWA Season 4 Premier!

**A/N: WELCOME to the ULTIMATE WRESTLING ALLIANCE: YEAR 2! It's been a great year, and now it's time to start with a bang!**

Season Premier:

June 2nd, 2017

Playing With Power plays, and the crowd goes nuts.

The crowd is basically a Night after Mania crowd, the commentators don't speak.

"Screw you Anthony!" Chants echo through the arena for thirty seconds.

"You sold out!" Chants echo afterwards.

"WE WANT SAMUEL! WE WANT BEN!" Chants start then.

The lights go out, and the crowd explodes.

Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin plays, and the crowd slowly becomes interested, and a hooded figure walks out. He walks all the way to the ring, not acknowledging the fans at all. He gets a mic in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A dark voice says. "WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE WRESTLING ALLIANCE!" The figure rips his hood off, and it's ANTHONY! The crowd's boos are deafening.

"F*CK YOU ANTHONY!" The crowd chants.

"Last time you saw me, I was walking out of Ultimania with the Order." The crowd boos again. "I made a choice, and it's nobody's business why! I haven't even talked to my own family all month, because I know it would be this song and dance." Anthony clears his throat. "Why would you do this Anthony!?" He says in a mocking voice of his own wife! "I did what was best for me. And that would go on for a bit." He says to boos. "I'm not going to drain my heart to you disgusting people, you wouldn't understand!" The crowd boos again. "Either way, I am STILL the owner, YOUR KING, and I have some matches to make official! Starting with the new UWA champion Levi!" The crowd cheers Levi's name.

"We want Levi!" The crowd chants for a minute.

"I know, but sadly, he's not here tonight!" The crowd boos like crazy! "You all are so hypocritical." More boos. "Levi was attacked by unknown attackers after Ultimania, and rest assured, we are working on figuring out who did it." Anthony hides a grin. "Now, when he returns, probably next week, he will face Dan Riley in his rematch!" The crowd cheers.

"Now, per Sara Lewis, as she came up with this, she thought it would be a great idea to have a Fatal 4 Way match to determine the next UWA championship's #1 contender, and I agreed! So through the next few weeks, up to Heat Wave 2: Reheated, there will be qualifying matches for that match!" The crowd is mixed. "Now, on that note, the first match of this show, will be in the WFA women's championship tournament!" The crowd pops! The lights go out, and when they come up, Anthony is gone.

 **This episode of UWA is brought to you by the Wrestling Federation Alliance!**

 **With the first WFA women's champion to be crowned in UWA this season, that's not the only thing! The WFA Universal champion will be crowned in IXW, the WFA tag champions will be crowned in ICW, and the WFA Junior Heavyweight champion will be crowned in SSW United!**

 **Check out all the companies listed below at some point!**  
 **Strong Style Wrestling United**

 **Strong Style Wrestling Forever**

 **Fire Zone Wrestling**

 **Hope Federation Wrestling**

 **International Championship Wrestling**

 **International Wrestling Organization**

 **International Extreme Wrestling**

 **All-Star Grand Prix Wrestling**

 **Newground Pro Wrestling**

 **Ultra Cool Wrestling**

 **Zone Wrestling Entertainment**

 **And of Course:**

 **Ultimate Wrestling Alliance**

 **Check out these respective promotions in the Wrestling Federation Alliance Community!**

 **Now, back to the action!**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the one year anniversary of UWA, this is Jim Ross here, alongside Matt Striker, and if you saw this a year ago, you get why we're here."

"Yes JR, this is a really special occasion, and we are indeed, kicking off with the WFA Women's championship tournament's first match!"

Still Swingin' by Papa Roach plays, and the tron lights up with HEARTBREAK CHICK, the crowd goes nuts, and it shatters, and shows a compilation of the first woman doing dangerous moves. The woman comes onto the stage with a hood up, covering her attire, and she tosses it back, and crazily makes her way to the ring, much like the showstopper.

"This woman just stole the show, courtesy of her dad, WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels, this is his daughter, Carson Michaels representing ICW in this tournament!"

"She is, she's had many accomplishments on her resume, including 3 shimmer and shine championships, and two time trios in Lucha Underground, and is a proud member of ICW!" JR says.

"It'll be great if everything goes according to plan for the daughter of Mr. Wrestlemania!" Striker says.

The Scorpion by Medadeth plays, and a woman rides out on a dragon themed chopper, she circles the ring, and the crowd boos, knowing who she is. She parks it, and gets into the ring.

"This is OMICRON, representing FZW, the fans do not like her." Striker says.

"She's from Dover Delaware, and it's very hard to argue how she isn't going to be our first WFA Women's champion!" JR says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two ladies lock up, and Carson gets the advantage. She takes OMI to the mat early, and wraps her legs around OMI's neck. OMI kips out of it, and goes for a quick clothesline. Carson slides under it, and out of the ring. She steps onto the apron, and springboards off the top rope, but gets caught with a vicious powerbomb! OMI covers for a one.

"Brutal sequence to start season 4!" JR says.

OMI does a back body drop to the prone Carson, and Carson is in obvious pain. OMI then goes on to force Carson to her feet, and body slam her. OMI covers again for a one and a half.

Carson kicks OMI in the face while on her back. She kips up, and goes for Sweet Chin Music, but OMI catches her leg, and proceeds to connect with a spinebuster. Omi covers again for a two finally.

"Omi has the upperhand early, the heartbreak chick has some work to do if she wants to get back into this match." JR says.

Omi forces Carson up, and Carson catches Omi with an enziguri. Omi stumbles, and Carson goes for a spinning heel kick, which connects, bringing Omi to a knee! Carson backs up and tunes up the band, but Omi rolls out of the ring, and the crowd boos!

Carson springboards over the top rope to the floor, and lands in the waiting arms of Omi. She attempts to hit her with another spinebuster, but Carson gets her feet under her, and slides into the ring. Omi follows, and the Heartbreak chick finally catches Omi with Sweet chin Music, which causes a crowd explosion! Carson covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Omi kicks out, and the crowd goes silent in a hush.

"Omi kicked out of a move that has put many men away!" JR says.

"These two are putting on a show to open the season!" Striker says.

Carson kips up to the crowd's delight, and she goes for her Showstopper (modified Figure four headscissor). Omi flips Carson over her shoulder, and covers her.

"One… Two… Thr- "Carson kicks out, and gets Omi in the jaw as well. Omi clutches her jaw, and Carson swiftly moves into position, and locks in the Showstopper! Omi's arm is trapped under her own weight, and she is unable to move! She uses her other arm, to tap out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"What a showing from both women, but Carson walking out with the win, and into the next round!"

"She will face the winner of the first match next week, but what's next on the card JR?"

"Well, Before we get into our next match, Trivolt comes out to address Jason Sabre and the UWA tonight!"

The Outsider by Black Veil Brides plays, and the crowd is silent, wondering who it is.

A black hooded figure comes out, and when he takes it off, a man with black dyed hair is revealed, and the audience immediately boos as they realize it's Trivolt.

"The crowd here hates him, the former face of SSW before its brand split, has gone as low as attacking someone backstage, I am anxious to hear his reasoning." JR says.

The crowds boos are deafening.

"Hey, we want some Bayley!" The crowd chants. Trivolt smiles a cocky grin.

"I'm sorry, she's not here tonight." The crowd boos. "But I am, and boy do I have some stuff to say!" The crowd continues to boo. "My problem, for once, is NOT with Anthony, no, he can go play his own game. No, I have a problem with Jason Sabre. He accused little old me of attacking him backstage back in season 2. Now, I wasn't affiliated with him, so I don't know why- "

"You sold out!" The crowd chants, getting Trivolt to shut up. His face turns red with anger.

"I sold out a LONG TIME Ago, and you want to know why I ATTACKED JASON!?" The crowd boos. "Well, I'll tell you, remember before the beginning of season last year, yeah, Jason Sabre was going to have a shot at the title, and I had this feeling, that I could take his opportunity. He was originally going to face whoever I buried, but I wasn't having it! Now, Sabre, I'm going to finish the job! Just, not tonight. I have a wife and family I have to get back to, screw this company, screw Jason, and even though I know what I said, SCREW ANTHONY. Pipebomb." The crowd goes silent. Trivolt drops the mic, and leaves.

"Strong words from Trivolt, but he has no clue what he's getting into." JR says.

"He's got something planned." Matt asks.

"With that out of the way, we have the Steven Bros, making their official debut, getting ready to take on Team Polar." JR says.

Team Polar, El Penguino and El Buho walk out, and make their way to the ring.

"These two involved in a literal demolition, courtesy of the Fortress, being thrown all around the arena, now they have a match against the Steven Bros."

No More Fears by Dale Oliver plays, and Zen and Clark Stevens both come out to the stage. They get booed like it's nobody's business.

"These two made an impact, attacking Hao Sho and Leonardo during their match at Ultimania, and now they are making a proper debut here against Team Polar!" Striker says.

"It'll be interesting to see if they can win here tonight." JR says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Zen and El Penguino start off, Penguino has the upperhand against Zen, but Zen quickly changes that, taking Penguino down by an arm. He pulls his arm up, away from his shoulder. Penguino screams in pain, and Zen kicks under the same arm. Zen lets go and Penguino clutches his arm. Penguino attempts to make a tag, but Clark forces Buho off the apron. Zen kicks Penguino in the stomach, and Irish whips him to his team's corner.

Zen tags in Clark, Zen hits his Bingo (bridging Tilt-A-Whirl backbreaker), and once Penguino lands on his back, and Clark comes down from the top rope with his One-Two-Three (Corkscrew Senton).

"That is a brutal combination (leave suggestions for the name). The cover." JR says.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The Steven Bros stand tall.

"A dominating performance by the Steven Bros, I can only see good things in their future." Striker says.

"You're right Matt, but up next, Lilith's opponent will be revealed, and they will fight for the UWA Women's title, tonight!" JR says.

The Howling plays, and Lilith makes her way to the ring, a nice women's championship belt around her waist, and The American Badass on her arm.

"Lilith had her moment at Ultimania, knocking off Sara Lewis, with her son watching from the front row, then that moment where her 'husband' as we can only assume came out, and celebrated with her." Striker says.

"Right Striker, and now she's defending the title against a mystery opponent… Who could it be?"

The arena is silent for a moment, and the lights go dim. The crowd builds, and suddenly…

The Second Coming plays, and the crowd pops as Leah Rollins makes her way to the ring.

"WOW, WELCOME BACK LEAH ROLLINS!" JR says.

"Indeed, she has made a hell of an impact in UWA since arriving, and she now has herself a title shot!" Striker responds.

Leah plays to the crowd, and they love her.

"WELCOME BACK!" They chant. She preps herself to go for her first title in UWA.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two women circle each other, and the crowd gets hyped. They lock up, and Leah is immediately taken down by Lilith! The crowd is torn on who to go for.

"Let's go Leah! Let's go Lilith!" The crowd chants.

"They like both women in this match, it's hard for them to decide!" JR says.

Lilith goes for a quick leg drop, but Leah kips up out of the way, and she runs the ropes, before going for a slingblade! She is lifted up though, and slammed to the mat. Lilith goes for an elbow, and Leah rolls away this time onto the ring apron. She springs off the top rope, and hits a flying crossbody! She covers for a one count. Leah runs the ropes, and goes for an elbow of her own, but Lilith shows off her own athleticism, by kipping up out of the way! She runs the ropes, and clotheslines leah! Lilith screams to a pop. She then lands a leg drop across Leah's throat, and covers.

"One… Two…... " Leah kicks out, and Lilith forces her to her feet, after some encouragement from her man.

Lilith slaps Leah to an oh from the crowd. Leah shows off her athleticism with a backflip kick right to Lilith's jaw. Lilith staggers against the ropes, and Leah goes for a basement dropkick, but Lilith once again catches her, but Leah turns it into a headscissors takedown. She pins in the process.

"One… Two…... Thr- "Lilith slips out, and Leah takes a moment too long to get up using the ropes, as Lilith is able to take advantage with her Demon Killer (End of Days), she connects, and covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Lilith retains her championship against her first challenger, in the form of the returning Leah Rollins!" JR says.

"What a good match, and a good showing from Leah, considering that was her first title match in her wrestling career!" Striker says.

"Nothing for her to be ashamed of, but next, with their return involving a match between Will Ralston and John Duke, Bullet Club is back, and they are ready to address the UWA!"

"Bullet Proof. For. For. For. For Life!" Echoes and the crowd is mixed!

"Unbelievable that they are back, they left UWA, then they came back to help Will Ralston win his match against John Duke at Ultimania!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO BULLET PROOF! WE STILL OWN THE WRESTLING WORLD!" Johnny Shadow says, walking out alongside Jared, Kenny Omega, and Will Ralston, who is now wearing Bullet Proof tights. "You all may be wondering 'Johnny, you said you all were going away', well, you were half right! The Bullet Club may have left, but that was so we could make our return in a different form, and SURPRISE everybody, specifically John Duke. We've seen you backstage, you are someone that needs to be cleaned out of the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, and Will was going to do that! We are not done yet though, come next week, you will face off against Kenny Omega and Will Ralston with a partner of your choosing, assuming you can find someone to team up with." Johnny smiles evilly, and Bullet Club walk backstage.

"Bullet Proof is here! Good thing Kiran isn't here tonight." Striker says.

"Yeah Matt, but now, the NEW UW champion, Freddy Escobar comes out to address UWA, next!"

We Will Rock You by Queen plays, and Freddy Escobar, KING Caesar, and DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres walk out to a HUGE pop!

"What a night for the Monarchy at Ultimania! KING Caesar defeated Pol the former King to keep his name, and Freddy Escobar won himself his first UW championship!" JR says.

"It was a great night, now let's see what they have to say." Striker says, as all of Monarchy take mics in the ring.

The whole crowd is bowing to them, literally.

"Well, I guess I don't even have to say it." Freddy says to boos. "But… BOW!" The crowd loses it! "It's been a HELL of a month. We have been in Vegas, Hawaii, we even took a trip to Spain we felt like we were on top of the world! I am finally on top of the UWA mountain with UWA gold!" The crowd pops as he holds up his UW championship. King Caesar speaks next.

"Monarchy is NOW the FORCE of UWA! However, my compadres over there are missing a little something…" He refrences DJ and Dylan. DJ begins to speak.

"Thank you KING Caesar. He's right, we are missing a little something, those UWA tag team titles!" The crowd pops. "Since The Giants are disbanded, there are no #1 contenders for the title, so it looks like they need some challengers, and I wonder who it could be." The crowd starts saying "WHO!"

Paint it Black plays, and the crowd BOOS very loudly, as Charlie and Draco walk out with Sara Lewis in the middle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your QUEEN is here, and she has something to say!" Charlie says to boos! Charlie hands Sara the mic, she whispers something in his ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Monarchy aren't the only team deserving of a title shot! THE ORDER IS AS WELL!" The boos are deafening. "So, tonight, by the order of Anthony, there will be a #1 contenders match for the UWA tag team titles, featuring DJ and Dylan taking on Charlie and Draco! Oh, and Freddy and Caesar, you are BOTH banned from ringside!" The crowd boos. Freddy and Caesar shake hands with their tag team members, and leave the ring, evilly eyeing Charlie, Draco, and Sara at the top of the ramp. Charlie and Draco speed walk to the ring, and stand toe to toe with DJ and Dylan.

"By the end of this match, the Freelancers will have new #1 contenders!" JR says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The teams start brawling, and DJ and Charlie stumble to the outside, and Draco spears Dylan into the corner. Dylan finally gets an opening, and clocks Draco with a right hand. Draco barely flinches, and Dylan slides between his legs, and hops on his back, going for a sleeper. Draco flips Dylan over his shoulder, and Dylan lands flat on his back. Draco runs the ropes, and goes for a leaping senton, but Dylan avoids disaster, rolling to the ring apron.

Draco walks towards Dylan, but Dylan hits an enziguri. He goes for a springboard to the stunned Draco, but Charlie yanks him off the apron, and Dylan hits the floor with a thud!

"Oh my God! Dylan has to be seriously hurt." JR says, noticing Dylan barely moving.

DJ clocks Charlie on the back, and Charlie staggers, and DJ puts Charlie against the barricade. DJ backs up, and charges Charlie. He spears him through the barricade!

"DJ just took out Charlie!" JR shouts.

Draco exits the ring, and sees Dylan laid out. He forces him to his feet, and throws him back into the ring. Dylan slowly rolls to the middle of the ring. Draco covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Dylan somehow gets a shoulder up. Draco angrily lifts Dylan up on his shoulder, and goes for The Impaler (Last ride). Dylan fights out of it, and lands back to back with Draco. Dylan hits a pele kick to the back of Draco's head. Draco staggers towards the ropes. Dylan backs towards the ropes, and Draco turns around. Dylan goes for his Motor City Lariat (discus lariat). He connects, but Draco barely moves. Dylan stares in fear.

Draco screams, and lifts Dylan up, and this time, connects with the Impaler! He covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "DJ comes out of nowhere and saves his partner. DJ stomps Draco, but Charlie comes out of nowhere and blindsides DJ. Charlie goes to throw DJ out of the ring, but DJ counters, and sends Charlie crashing to the outside. DJ gets to his team's corner, and Dylan finally makes a tag. DJ goes for a clockwise roundhouse kick. Draco slowly falls, and DJ runs the ropes. He steps over Draco, and stops short. He turns around, and lands a perfect moonsault! He covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Charlie saves it this time. Dylan comes in and hits a crossbody on Charlie. Draco hits Dylan with the Destruction of Eden (Strong Clothesline). DJ comes behind Draco, and rolls him up.

"One… Two…" Draco rolls through, and goes for another Destruction of Eden. DJ ducks it, and springs off the ropes, hitting a modified version of his Astonishing DDT (Tornado DDT, normally from the top rope). He covers Draco.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd GOES NUTS!

"MONARCHY ARE THE #1 CONTENDERS!" JR says.

"What an unbelievable clash of the titans!" Striker says.

"I cannot wait to see the match, Monarchy vs The Freelancers for the UWA tag titles in the near future." JR calls once again.

"Now, we have some new competitors, making their debuts here tonight, Ezekiel Myers Jackson taking on Justin Danger!"

The Vengeful One by Disturbed plays, and out comes a 5'2" mixed caucasian man, with a barbed wire baseball bat in hand! The crowd starts cheering him, and he enters the ring.

"If that entrance says anything, this man, Ezekiel Myers, is one tough looking SOB!" JR says.

"Yeah JR, he looks like he wants blood, but we will see if he gets any tonight." Striker says.

The official asks for the bat, and Myers threatens to hit him with it, so the official just keeps quiet.

Misery Loves My Company by Three Days Grace plays, and a 6'3" mixed Caucasian and African American man comes out, accompanied by a younger looking, and much shorter woman.

"The man there is Justin Danger, and that is his sister, Sarah Lyn Smith, but the story here, Justin Danger, he's also a tough SOB, I cannot wait to see this one!" JR says.

The two men stand toe to toe, and Myers tosses his bat to the side, before laying into Justin's head.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two circle each other in dramatic fashion for a bit, and lock up. Danger goes behind the Zeke's back, but Zeke runs towards the ropes, grabbing them. Justin back rolls away, rebounding off the ropes, and going for a clothesline, but Zeke lifts him up with a sideslam! He pins for a one count.

Zeke goes outside the ring, and gets a barbed wire baseball bat! The crowd is mixed, and Zeke gets into the ring. The ref tries to stop him, but Zeke takes out the official! The crowd boos, and Zeke goes towards Justin. He locks in a Camel Clutch, using the barbed wire bat to scrape at Justin's face. The ref gets up, and calls for a DQ.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd boos, and Zeke stands tall, he smiles and the crowd BOOS as loud as it can.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The crowd starts chanting.

Zeke leaves the ring, and Sarah gets into the ring to check on her brother. The ref gets a pair of gloves to clean up Justin, as he is badly bleeding out of his face. He is escorted to the back.

"A brutal showing for Zeke, he has a lot of heat now, taking out a fellow new talent." JR says.

"Now it's our co-main event, the second match of the WFA Women's tournament, up next!"

Uprising by Muse plays, and out comes a woman wearing a plain black T-Shirt, a black and silver biker's vest with two angel wings on the back, black and white pants, black wrestling boots, black arm tape, and a black cowgirl hat walks out. The crowd cheers.

"This is the one and only Nyx Rosewood, the Midnight Princess, also from ICW, what are the chances both ICW competitors compete on the top of the bracket?" JR says.

"It has been said to me, that the bracket was completely random, so there is a chance we will see two competitors from the same promotion wrestle in the same night, as yes, we are going to have two matches from the tournament per show."

"Ahem, we forgot, as Nyx puts her hat on the turnbuckle, and does a flip in the ring, WOW. She is a former CW Women's champ, a CZW UltraViolet Underground champ, and a former TNA Knockouts champ, she's got her noteables, and it's going to be interesting to see who she's paired up against. Carson Michaels had a classic earlier in the night, so let's see who she's going to face." Striker says.

Crazy by Daughtry plays, and the crowd goes nuts, as UWAs own, Katie Dre runs out!

"There is the daughter of Anthony and Cynthia Dre! Not really much, she is still new to all of this, but she has a chance to make a name of herself against one of the biggest names in wrestling today!" JR says.

"I cannot wait to see this, Nyx v Katie, this will be indeed, crazy!" Striker says.

The two women stand face to face, and Katie manages a smile. Nyx smiles back, and the two shake hands.

"Already some respect being shown." Striker says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two ladies lock up, with the more experienced Nyx getting the advantage early on. Nyx has a side headlock on Katie early, but Katie bounces off the ropes, and Nyx runs the ropes. Katie goes prone, and Nyx flips over Katie, landing on her feet. She leaps to the middle rope, and springboards off with a hurricanrana! Katie goes down hard! Nyx covers for a one count.

Katie kips up to her feet, and stumbles a bit, and Nyx respectfully lets Katie get her balance. Katie stands ready, and the two start to lock up, but Katie kicks Nyx in the stomach. Nyx backs into the corner, and Katie runs back to the opposite corner, and charges across the ring, delivering a stiff knee to the stomach of Nyx. Nyx absorbs it, and shoves Katie down hard. Nyx sits on Katie's stomach, and pins her shoulders to the mat for yet another one count.

"Nyx has the experience, but Katie has fight." JR says.

Katie stands up, and Nyx goes for a headlock! Katie ducks away, rolling to the outside. Katie starts pacing, and Nyx holds her hands up, allowing Katie to re-enter the ring. Katie slides in, and the two lock up again.

Katie finally gets some offense, in the form of a high knee across the nose of Nyx. Katie goes for a Foxhole, trying to pay homage to her father, but Nyx catches it, and nose bleeding and all, shakes her head slowly, before yanking Katie towards her, and suplexing her! Nyx checks her nose, and Katie looks to be out. Nyx slowly covers her.

"One… Two… Thr- "Katie gets her shoulder up. Nyx rolls off, and holds her nose as it is bleeding, badly.

"Nyx is hurt, we may have to stop this."

Nyx sits in the corner, her nose bleed has since resided, and Katie is just recovering from the snap suplex. Nyx tells the official she is fine, and he respects that. The two stand toe to toe, lipping something to each other, before Nyx shoves Katie. Katie shoves back, and also goes for the Foxhole again, but Nyx ducks this one, going for her own Superkick. Katie ducks this, but gets caught with a knee to the face, and a one-handed bulldog! Nyx pulls Katie's body to a corner, and goes to the top rope. She stands tall, puts up a prayer, and jumps, going for her Widow Maker (Red Arrow), but Katie rolled out of the way. Nyx comes up clutching her ribs, and Katie finally hits the Foxhole! She covers Nyx.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Katie pulling off a HUGE upset against Nyx here!" JR shouts.

"Nyx was one of the toughest competitors and was a favorite to win, but Katie has just eliminated the favorite! She's got my support." Striker says.

Katie stands victorious, and Nyx slowly stands up. The two women stand face to face.

Katie offers her hand, and Nyx smiles, and shakes it. The crowd cheers the show of respect.

"Injury and all, Nyx is showing good sportsmanship, I cannot wait to see more of this tournament next week!" JR says.

"I cannot wait, who's going to be the first WFA women's champion?" Striker finishes.

"Now, it is main event time! The first of four qualifying matches for a Fatal 4 Way to determine the next #1 contender for the UWA championship!

War plays, and the crowd EXPLODES as Levi makes his way to the ring! He takes the ovation in.

"Anthony said he wasn't here, I guess he really has turned on the UWA if he's lying to them." Striker says.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in case you missed it (if you did, you are a stupid idiot), Levi here won his first UWA championship at Ultimania in April, and he has been on top of the world ever since." JR says.

Levi stands in the ring, and the crowd is rockus.

"You deserve it!" Just echoes endlessly through the arena. This goes for about five minutes.

"You guys, I don't…" The cheers continue, and he smiles. "I don't know what to say."

"Thank you Levi!" They chant.

"You are freaking welcome!" They cheer. "Now, as I am not competing tonight, as it is true, I was attacked, and I thank Anthony for looking into it." He says sarcastically. "I have been asked to be the ring announcer for every qualifying match in this #1 contender thing! So ladies and gentlemen, this contest is scheduled for one fall!"

"ONE FALL!" The crowd echoes.

"Introducing first, from Salem Massachusetts weighing it at 320 pounds. RYAN LEWIS!" The crowd immediately boos.

Army of the Night by Powerwolf plays, and Ryan Lewis is risen up to the stage. He roars at the top. He then starts running to the ring, escorted by Charlie and Draco.

"This team defeated the 'Dream Team' of Ben, Samuel, and Anthony, with the help of Anthony." Striker says.

"But Ryan is getting a title shot because of it, that's not really good…"

"And his opponent, from your darkest fears, weighing in at 203 pounds, Samuel!" The crowd pops!

Mama by My Chemical Romance plays, and Samuel walks out, but someone has joined him. He has a mic on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before I send that piece of sh*t in the ring straight to the bowels of hell, I would like to introduce you all to someone… She has been an inspiration to me for years, and she's finally here, MAMA has come home!" The crowd pops, as she looks out to the audience.

"Mama? She's actually a person… I had no idea." Striker says.

"She's going to will Samuel on tonight in his match against Ryan Lewis." JR says.

Levi exits the ring, and joins the commentary table.

"Hey JR, Striker, how's it going?" He says, putting the UWA title on his shoulder.

"Welcome Levi, and once again congratulations for winning that title."

"I appreciate it JR, and here we go with the first main event of season 4!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Samuel and Ryan do the Giant vs little man, with it being replaced with Ryan Lewis vs Samuel. Samuel raises his arms and screams "WE ALL GO TO HE- " He is cut off by Ryan chopping his shoulder. Samuel staggers to the ropes, and rebounds off, going for a lariat! He hits, but Ryan doesn't move. Ryan clutches his shoulder, but laughs, lifting Samuel off the ground with one arm, into a bear hug like submission.

"Samuel might have to tap!" JR says.

Samuel refuses to submit, and tries to keep his eyes open. Suddenly, he starts elbowing Ryan in the neck. After about ten elbows, Ryan sets him down gently. Samuel hits a step-up enziguri! Ryan staggers this time, and Ryan goes for the chop block! He hits it, and Ryan goes to a knee. Samuel backs up, and screams "DIE!" Before going for the DIE! He connects, and Ryan goes to both knees. Samuel hits another DIE, and Ryan falls. Samuel scrambles to cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Ryan kicks out, and Samuel cannot believe it!

"Two of Samuel's best shots, but Ryan just kicked out!" JR says.

"I'll give the devil his due, Ryan has guts." Levi comments, adjusting the title on his shoulder.

Samuel starts biting his fingernails, and he waits for Ryan to get up. He goes for his WAGTH, but he can't lift Ryan. Ryan hits a snap suplex of his own! Ryan stands up, screams, and forces Samuel to his feet once again. He lifts him up into a crucifix powerbomb, and runs, dropping him with it!

"That was his Hellfire Bomb! That looked brutal!" Striker says.

Ryan covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Well, there is your favorite to win the Fatal-4-Way now." JR says.

Levi stands from ringside, and holds up the title. Ryan laughs at him, and pats an invisible title on his shoulder.

Mama gets in the ring, she cradles the beaten Samuel in her arms.

 **A/N: Phew, that took a while, I had a blast (Sorry if it's lengthy, lol), but I had soo much fun writing this one, as I do with every show! I will see you all next week, peace!**

 **Also, if you all REALLY want to, send in questions, and I (Not Anthony but foxxer1999) will answer them on my youtube channel, just for craps (Not spoiling anything though)! If I get enough questions, expect a video sometime this weekend!**


	4. Show 2

**A/N: Our second show of the new UWA year! Here we go!**

 **Sorry it's up late, hosted a party, and didn't find time to do it! Enjoy!**

Show 2:

June 9th, 2017

Somewhere backstage:

The titantron shows a dark room with items such as LED light panels, ladders, chairs, tables, the only wall that was shown was riddled with grafitti, and in view were three men, Chris Blade, Pol, and an asian man with brown hair with red and electric blue highlights, piercing, dead, hazelnut eyes, and a frown with so much meaning behind it.

"Monarchy, a word used to describe kings, queens, emperors, and empresses, basically a dynasty. It is used to describe authority, the people that control the land, nowadays it is very rare. Freddy Escobar, Caesar Montana, Dylan Torres, and DJ Kingston are pathetic fools who believe that they are the very best, that they are the kings, but in reality, they are peasants that abide to the law, that do their best to not break any rules and go back to their families, safe and happy. Pol, Terra, and I don't have that, we had to grow up knowing nothing, but knowing everything, we had to live knowing about the dangers of this world before even having a childhood, but one thing gave us hope and that hope was wrestling, the very sport that we live and breath in, but once we started to wrestle, we learned that was this was a very dark business with owners that abused their power to get their favorites to win. Well, that is no more, we are the light that lives in that darkness, trying to spread it, even if we only manage to spread a little bit. Monarchy, we will destroy that darkness that you try to pour into the hearts of many. My name is Chris Blade." stated the Hardcore Phenomenon with the soft, scary voice.

"My name is Pol." said the former king with a little exhaustion in his voice.

"My name is Terra Gargano." said the mysterious man as he crossed his arms.

"And we are Light in Zero" said Chris Blade as the camera screen faded to static and the tron going back to normal.

"Hello everybody, this is Foxxer here, alongside Fangirl and Ryder, guys, it's great to be back."

"You are right Foxxer, since we had JR and Striker call the action last week, we all finally get a chance to call the action." Fangirl says.

"Yep, and we're kicking off with the second qualifying match for the UWA championship #1 contender Fatal-4-Way!" Ryder says.

Levi is in the ring, the cheers are deafening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you will see me two more times tonight, later in the show, and defending this here title against Dan Riley! This contest is set for ONE FALL, and is a qualifying match for the UWA title #1 contender Fatal-4-Way!" The crowd pops.

"Introducing first, from Brooklyn New York, representing Monarchy!" The crowd pops. "KING Caesar!"

A Lion's roar echoes through the arena, and the crowd goes nuts as Hail Mary plays!

"King Caesar is in this match! Unbelievable!" Fangirl says.

"Maybe the new management isn't as bad as everyone thinks." Ryder says.

"King Caesar, keeping his name by beating the former Pol The King at Ultimania in a crazy match." Foxxer says.

"His opponent, from Jackson New Jersey!" The crowd goes nuts. "ERIC APPELBAUM!"

One Hell of an Amen by Brandly Gilbert plays, and out comes the man himself, Eric Appelbaum.

"It has been a long time since he's been himself, and it is GREAT to have him back!" Foxxer says.

"He finally is in this position, this is going to be good!" Ryder says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Caesar and Eric lock up, and KING Caesar gets the advantage. He bounces Eric off the ropes, and leapfrogs over him. The two run at each other like semi-trucks, and Eric sidesteps. Caesar keeps his momentum, and Eric catches Caesar with a clothesline, followed by an elbow. He stands up, and forces Caesar to his feet. Eric slaps him, and lays a barrage of kicks to the stomach. Caesar absorbs them though, and shoves Eric to the mat. Caesar screams.

Caesar dead lifts Eric, and drops him on his knee, stomach first. Eric clutches his ribs in pain.

"Eric in obvious pain here." Foxxer says.

Caesar stomps Eric's ribs, and runs the ropes. He springboards off the ropes, and lands perfectly on Eric, pinning him as well.

"One… Two…" Eric kicks out.

Eric gets up slowly, and Caesar goes for an uppercut, but Eric ducks to the side of it, and goes for a Stunner. Caesar shoves Eric away, and hits him with a neckbreaker! Caesar then goes for the springboard crossbody once more, but he is tripped by somebody. He lands hard, and the figure stands on the apron.

"Is that… Pol? What the hell is he doing here!?" Foxxer shouts.

Eric stands, realizing the situation. He waits for Caesar to crawl back to his feet, and goes for a stunner again. He connects! He also goes for an elbow drop, and also connects! He covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Pol just SCREWED KING Caesar out of a shot at the UWA title!" Ryder screams in anger.

"I cannot believe it either Ryder, this is horrible!"

"Well guys, as much as I hate to admit it, Eric is in the Fatal-4-way along with Ryan Lewis. Someone else will be determined in the main event, and the last entry will be determined next week, on the final show before before Heat Wave II: Reheated." Foxxer informs.

"Up next, we have the third WFA Women's tournament match, the first two matches were amazing, I cannot wait to see who's next." Foxxer says.

Light Em Up by Fall Out Boy plays, and the crowd pops as Slyla the Elf Owl floats out with a harness and wings on her arms.

"The former Skyler, changing her name recently to Slyla, representing UCW in this tournament, is making her majestic way to the ring to compete in this women's tournament!" Foxxer says.

"Yeah Foxxer, and from what we've seen so far, anything can happen in this tournament! I cannot wait!" Ryder says.

"Who is her opponent?" Fangirl asks.

Hypocrite plays, and the crowd pops even louder as the arena begins glowing many shades of purple.

"It's Violet Mcfarlane! Representing ZWE, and if you don't remember, she has a history with the Dre's in this company, she may end up having to face one of them if she makes it past Skyla here tonight."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two women lock up, both looking for an advantage! Slyla gets it early, going for a German Suplex early. Violet back elbows Slyla in the side of the head, and Slyla lets go. Violet kicks Slyla in the stomach, and goes for her Profanity (Superkick).

"We really should consider renaming this fed, with all the superkicks." Ryder says.

Slyla ducks the kick, and Slyla hits a backflip heel kick. Violet stumbles, and Slyla leapfrogs over Violet, turning it into a sunset flip. Slyla pins.

"One… Two…..." Violet kicks out. Slyla rolls through, and turns around into a Profanity! Violet covers this time.

"One… Two… Thr- "Slyla kicks out.

Both women stand up slowly, and Slyla throws a punch. Violet responds with one of her own. Slyla hits a roundhouse kick. Violet stumbles, and goes for a lariat. Slyla ducks it, and goes for a crucifix pin.

"One… Two…..." Violet kicks out, barely. Slyla stands up, and trips Violet into the ropes. Slyla runs the ropes, and connects with her Sandstorm (619)! She goes to the top rope, and turns her back to Violet. She hits a moonsault, to the MAT! Violet rolls out of the way, and as Slyla recovers, Violet locks in her Issues (Octopus stretch/black widow).

"Slyla has nowhere to go!" Foxxer shouts.

Slyla tries her hardest to fight, but ends up tapping.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Violet is moving on! A fast paced match, great!" Ryder says, impressed.

"It was good, Slyla put up a good fight, but in the end, couldn't keep fighting. Still, hell of an effort." Fangirl says.

"What a match!" Foxxer says, as he stands from commentary along with Ryder and Fangirl.

Phenomenon plays, and the crowd goes nuts as Dan Riley comes out!

"The former UWA champion, looking to win his title back here tonight." Kiran says, sitting at commentary. "Kiran here, alongside Eddie Uzumaki and Vampiric."

"Yep, we're here for the UWA title rematch!" Eddie says.

Dan gets in the ring, and has a mic.

"You know, I've been getting questions since Ultimania. 'What is next for Dan Riley?'. All I've heard all month, and you know what I have to say?"

"WHAT!?" The crowd says.

"I am going to win back MY UWA title!" The crowd boos. "Levi, that match at Ultimania, you got REAL lucky, and your luck is about to run out." Dan rips off his Phenomenon shirt, and drops it to the floor.

War plays, and the crowd goes NUTS, as UWA champion Levi- The Great power walks out.

"It amazes me that Levi is champ, and it amazes me even more that this crowd can't agree with Dan." Kiran says.

"What the hell are you talking about Kiran? Levi won his match, fair and square." Eddie justifies.

"Guys, can we not just call a match without you all being at each other's throats?" Vampiric says. "It's like I'm calling action with children."

"Anyways, here we go, with the first title match of the new season!" Eddie says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two circle each other, and instead of hightailing it like he did at Ultimania, Dan goes right on the attack! He lays a barrage of right hands to Levi's skull. The ref forces him off, and Dan immediately kicks Levi in the stomach! Dan methodically lifts Levi up, and Levi slaps Dan.

"That all you got?" Levi says to cheers. Dan gets angry, and hits a dropkick. Levi bounces off the ropes, and goes for the Thunderstruck knee, but Dan sidesteps, and goes for a springboard moonsault, but Levi catches Dan and slams him down, hard. Levi goes to the top rope, and looks like he's going for a ...Dive. Dan gets up, and meets him up top. Dan gets the advantage, and goes for a Superplex. Levi fights out of it, and pushes Dan off. Levi gets his feet under him, but Dan leaps up, and catches Levi with a WICKED hurricanrana!

"OH MY GOD! LEVI LANDED ON HIS HEAD!" Eddie says. Levi looks out.

Dan slowly stands up, and the ref checks on Levi. Levi nods his head, but looks shaken. Dan covers Levi.

"One… Two… Thr- "Levi somehow gets his shoulder up.

"Levi has serious fight!" Eddie says.

"Holy Shit!" The crowd chants.

Levi gets back on his feet, shaken, and Dan goes for his Uranage, but Levi fights out, and, reasonably, runs to the outside. He leans against the barricade, and Dan follows him out. He lifts his head, and hits it against the barricade. Levi looks very out of it.

"Levi has no clue where he is." Eddie says, as the fans boo Dan's actions.

Dan puts Levi in a DDT position, and is about to hit one on the floor. Levi throws a right hand to Dan's side. Dan jumps slightly, and Levi stands tall, he looks really pissed off. He grabs Dan by the throat, and drops him with a sit-out powerbomb two handed chokeslam!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Vampiric screams.

Levi looks with scary eyes down at Dan, and lifts him up. He rolls him back into the ring.

"GET UP!" He screams. Dan slowly stands, on wobbly legs, and Levi flips him a bird, kicks him in the stomach, and hits Unwanted Death! He covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd pops.

"Levi retains his title here tonight! What the hell happened to Levi that caused him to go all beast mode?" Kiran asks.

"You are a bandwagoner, you know that Kiran?" Eddie says.

"It's a valid question though Eddie, what the hell happened to Levi?" Vampiric asks.

"We'll see how he is later Vampiric, but now, Kenny Omega and Will Ralston issued out a challenge last week, challenging John Duke and a partner of his choosing to a tag team match. We will find out of John found a partner, next!" Kiran says with tons of enthusiasm.

"Bullet Proof, for. For. For. For Life."

BulletProof by Five Finger Death Punch plays, and Kenny Omega and Will Ralston walk out.

"It's cool to see Kenny walking down a UWA ramp again. It's been a long time." Kiran says.

"Yep, and with Will Ralston back in BulletProof, it'll be great to see what they can accomplish in the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance."

Triarii plays, and John Duke makes his way to the ring, alone.

"Maybe he didn't find a partner…" Kiran says, hopefully. John stops at the end of the entrance ramp, and stares down Bullet Proof.

Kick Ass plays, and the crowd loses it.

"NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE!" Kiran shouts, having a thought on who it is.

"It's, Ced! From SSWF! What the hell is he doing here!?" Eddie shouts.

"He's apparently John Duke's partner!" Vampiric says.

"Will beat Ced at SSW Fighting for Freedom for the SSW title, now he apparently wants to get his ass kicked again." Kiran says.

John and Ced look at each other, and charge the ring! Will and Kenny retreat, and Kenny comes up clutching his back.

"Wait guys, Kenny, I think he just got hurt." Kiran says, noticing Kenny's face. Kenny picks up a mic.

"I, think I just, pulled something in my back, I can't…" Kenny screams in pain.

Ced and John turn around, into a DOUBLE SUPERKICK from The Young Bucks!

"OH MY GOD! Matt and Nick Jackson are here!" Vampiric says.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Kiran yells, causing Uzumaki to drop his headset in anger.

Nick and Matt stand tall, as the crowd sounds mixed.

"What a moment! The Young Bucks are in the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance!" Vampiric says.

"Up next, is our co-main event, with the WFA tournament continuing with its next match! Who's next!?" Eddie is excited after getting his headset back on.

Bring me to Life by Evanescence plays, and the crowd pops once again, as Lacey Alvarez comes out of a custom Anarchy stage. She skips to the ring, and poses for some of the fans while chewing gum.

"Lacey Alvarez is representing SSWU in this tournament, this is the first that UWA has seen of quite a few of these competitors, this is AWESOME!" Kiran says.

We Are Monster High by Madison Beer plays, and a Hawaiian lady walks out onto the stage, she's wearing a one sleeve crop top, black wrestling shorts, pink length wrestling boots, and black knee pads. She starts blowing kisses to the crowd, and salutes them. She runs down the ramp, and enters the ring, as Neon pyro goes off on the stage.

"That is the one and only Hawaiian sweetheart, Alyssa Kelly! Representing ZWE as well, along with Violet Mcfarlane. Hopefully her luck will be the same tonight!" Vampiric

"There have been a lot of good matches with good wrestlers, characterwise and skillwise, this looks like it's going to rank up there with them." Eddie says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two women stand face to face, nodding to each other before locking up.

Lacey gets the advantage, bringing Alyssa's legs out from under her. Lacey tries to lock in a knee bar early, but Alyssa slips her leg out, and kicks Lacey in the jaw. Lacey staggers, and Alyssa rolls to her feet. She goes for a clothesline, but Lacey turns it into a headscissors takedown! She turns it into a pinning perdicament.

"One… Two…" Alyssa kicks out, and the two women kneel face to face.

"We have a quick standoff here, even though it looks like Lacey is dominating this match." Vampiric says.

The two ladies both go for a drop kick to each other. They tap feet, and immediately get to their feet. They both run the ropes, before going for clotheslines. They duck, both springboarding off the opposite ropes, and going for crossbodies. Both connect, ribs first.

"Two great minds think alike!" Eddie says.

The women come up clutching their ribs, and Lacey goes for her Last Breath (Superkick), but Alyssa ducks it, and brings Lacey to the mat. She starts to lock in a Figure Four. She has it, and then slowly bridges up, turning it into the Kelly Maneuver.

Lacey struggles for a moment, but eventually reaches the ropes. Alyssa lets go, and clutches her own leg.

"She had it locked in a little too good, she hurt herself in the process." Kiran says.

Both stand up slowly, and Lacey hits her Last Breath from out of nowhere! She covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Alyssa kicks out, and Lacey cannot believe it!

"What do either of these women have to do to keep the other down?" Eddie asks.

The two get back to their feet again. Alyssa lifts Lacey up, and goes for her Barracuda, but Lacey elbows out of it. Lacey goes for another Last Breath, but Alyssa lifts Lacey up, and this time connects with the Barracuda (Military spinning Press)! Alyssa covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Lacey kicks out.

"Women's Wrestling!" The crowd chants.

"This is a prime example of Women's wrestling!" Kiran says.

The two get back to their feet again, and stand toe to toe. Lacey shove Alyssa. Alyssa chuckles, and goes for Lacey's Last Breath! Lacey catches it, and shakes a finger, before shoving her back, and landing her own Last Breath! Alyssa falls limp, and Lacey covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Lacey Alvarez is moving on to the second round! What an unbelievable clash though, Alyssa will definitely have a shot at the WFA women's title in the future!" Uzumaki says.

"Yep, and with that, we are halfway through the first round of the tournament crowning the first ever WFA Women's Champion!" Vampiric says.

"Finally, the main event, with Levi retaining his title earlier, he is out here to announce this match."

Levi is in the ring, he is sweating, tired, and still the champion.

"Ladies… And gentlemen…" He stops and catches his breath, rubbing his head as well. The crowd goes silent in concern. "This…. Contest, is set for….."

"ONE FALL!" The crowd finishes. Levi nods his head, and stands tall.

"Introducing…. First….. From, Salem Massachusetts." The crowd pops. "BEN JONES!"

Throne plays, and Ben Jones takes to the stage.

"The man who was dropped by Anthony Dre during the six-man tag match at Ultimania, he was recovering from a broken jaw over the month, and now he's back, ready to win himself a UWA title match opportunity." Eddie says.

"And his opponent…" Levi starts, but Ben takes the mic from him.

"I don't care about getting a shot at the UWA title for once! I WANT A PIECE OF ANTHONY FREAKING DRE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE YOU DOUBLE CROSSING SON OF A BITCH!"

The crowd goes nuts.

Levi gently takes the mic back.

"Actually, Ben, your opponent, from Phoenix Arizona." The crowd immediately boos, knowing it's not Anthony. "DAVID KNOT!" The crowd boos even louder.

Deal With the Devil plays, and David Knot makes his way to the ring.

"This man took Matt Lopez out of action at Ultimania, leaving him broken and breathless." Kiran laughs at his bad pun.

"Kiran, don't. But you are right, David did beat matt Lopez at Ultimania, and now he has a chance to go after his first championship in UWA." Vampiric says.

Ben doesn't even let David get in the ring. David gets to the apron. Ben grabs him by the throat, and forcefully brings him into the ring. The ref forces him off, and David slowly gets to his feet.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Ben charges David again, but David ducks away, and lays a barrage of right hands into Ben.

David lays out Ben with a spin kick.

"NO WAY! DAVID IS ABOUT TO BEAT BEN JONES IN RECORD TIME!" Kiran shouts.

"NO!" Vampiric shouts, as David scrambles to the cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Ben kicks out, and the crowd breaths a sigh of relief, along with Vampiric.

David stands up, and is about to go back on the attack, when suddenly…

Heathens Plays, and the crowd goes nuts.

"Matt Lopez! He is back!" Kiran shouts, as the one and only makes his way to the ring. Matt gets on the apron, and David gets in his face. Ben takes advantage, by rolling up David.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Bullshit! Matt Lopez just screwed David out of a deserved title shot!" Kiran is angry.

"Look on the bright side, Ben Jones is now joining Ryan Lewis and Eric Appelbaum in the Fatal-4-Way, the question is, who will win that final spot next week?" Vampiric says.

"No idea, but until next week, good night everybody!" Eddie closes the show.

 **A/N: Shout out to HardcoreHavoc for writing the beginning Promo. Thanks for reading, see you all next week!**


	5. Final show before Heat Wave II

**A/N: The Final show before Heat Wave II: Reheated. Shockingly, this will be the first PPV show that the UWA title is NOT defended at, but I will figure out something. Enjoy!**

Show 3:

June 16th, 2017

"Welcome everybody to the Go Home show for Heat Wave II! Vampiric here, in the first half of the show, alongside Eddie and, not Kiran, but Fangirl. Thanks for joining us here tonight!"

"It is a pleasure Vampiric, sadly Kiran is not with us, but he's out of town. He will be back in time for Heat Wave II. You will have to wait and see who is replacing him." Fangirl says.

"On that, to start us off, the fifth match of the WFA tournament's first round!" Eddie says.

So What? By Pink plays, and the crowd pops as Cynthia Dre skips out, slapping hands with the fans, and getting her name chanted!

"Cynthia is here! She's in this tournament alongside her daughter!" Vampiric shouts.

"Anthony must have done something, this is great, the Dre family representing UWA! There's the potential of a match between the Dre girls in this tournament!" Eddie says in joy.

"Well, hang on guys, we don't know who she's facing yet." Fangirl says.

The lights go out, and they come back up dimmly, and Miss Jackson plays. The crowd loses it again.

"What the hell is going on!? Could this be?" Fangirl is slowly putting it together. "OH MY GOD! IT'S KATRINA LOVE!" Fangirl says as the crowd goes nuts!

"She is representing IXW in this tournament!" Eddie points out.

"Yes! A former UWA women's champion, and a favorite to win this tournament! The best part is, we have NEVER seen this match before, this will be interesting!" Vampiric points out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two women lock eyes, and Cynthia smacks Katrina. The crowd ohhs, and Katrina looks evilly at Cynthia. Cynthia grits her teeth, and Katrina throws a barrage of right hands to Cynthia. The crowd goes nuts, as Katrina drops Cynthia to the mat. She stomps her until the ref forces her off.

Cynthia slowly gets to her feet, and looks to the more experienced Katrina Love.

"Cynthia doesn't really have a good win record here, she's got to step her game up." Fangirl says.

Cynthia locks up with Katrina. Cynthia gets a slight advantage, but Katrina elbows Cynthia, and knees her in the throat. Cynthia chokes.

The ref keeps them seperate, but Cynthia charges, and takes Katrina to the mat. She lays a barrage of right hands to her, and ends with a foot stomp to her throat as well. Katrina chokes this time.

"Both women dealing damage early." Vampiric says.

"You're not wrong, something bad could happen in this match." Eddie says, concerned for the women.

Katrina kicks Cynthia in the stomach, hard, and Cynthia collapses. Katrina is pushed away, and the official checks on Cynthia. The official looks up concerned, and then panicks. He calls for the bell.

Katrina looks dead at the body of Cynthia. The official calls in the doctor, who immediately rushes to her side. They turn her on her back, and check her pulse. The announcer gets into the ring.

The doctor whispers to the announcer, and the announcer nods, a frown on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Cynthia Dre is unable to continue in this match… so therefore, your winner by forfeit, Katrina Love!" The crowd turns on Katrina with loud boos!

"Katrina just pulled a dirty tactic to take out Cynthia tonight, and leaving her injured in the process." Fangirl says, concerned.

"Yeah, it looks like we need to take a break… We'll be back with an update." Eddie says.

 **Heat Wave II is brought to you by P!NK, who gave us the official theme for Heat Wave II, Just Like Fire.**

 **This episode of UWA is brought to you by WWE 2K18, we know nothing about it yet, but yeah. Can't wait for it! Now, back to the action!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are back, and it looks like Cynthia's breathing just slowed enough for her to collapse, but she is breathing again. However, she is taking time away, as she was in a bit of an emotional state after the match, but before she left, she said this to the UWA.

"I may, be out of this tournament, because of that bi*ch, Katrina, but my daughter is still in this tournament, and I will be cheering her on!"

"She is a model mother, sucks she went out of the tournament like this." Eddie says.

"Yeah, it does Eddie, but the show must go on, and up next, with Chris Blade cashing in his rematch clause at Heat Wave II, both Chris Blade and Freddy Escobar address their match, next!" Vampiric says.

Judas by Fozzy plays, and the crowd confusingly watches as each member comes out of each side of the titantron with a empty lanterns, but Chris Blade has two empty lanterns and every light in the arena is turned on. When they enter the ring, each member puts a lantern on each turnbuckle. With Gargano facing the right of the ring, Blade facing the titantron, and Pol facing the left, each members put their hands up and bring them down as the lights go off and the lanterns turn on.

Chris Blade has a mic, as the lanterns brighten.

"Last week, we made sure, that Caesar would NOT get a UWA title shot, so that WHEN The Princess, Freddy Escobar- "The crowd boos. "Loses his title to ME, Monarchy would fall into a turmoil. Now, WE have a Premonition already, courtesy of our newest member, Terra Gargano, he has claimed, that DJ and DYLAN will NOT win the UWA tag team titles, due to, circumstances." Blade says with a sly grin crossing his face. The arena boos.

We Will Rock You plays, and the crowd goes nuts, as Monarchy comes out, mics in hand.

"Blade, Blade, Blade... " Escobar says. "What the hell happened to you? You were, at one point, a legit badass. You and I had a hell of a match at Ultimania, and now, you've been reduced to teaming with those two sheep of yours." Pol attempts to lunge, but Chris holds him back. "See what I mean?" DJ takes the mic.

"As for you, Terra, I don't like your 'Fortune teller' act, so why don't I make a prediction of my own. Dylan and I walk out of Heat Wave as Tag team champions, Freddy Escobar walks out as UW champion, and King Caesar here whoops your ass!" The crowd goes nuts, as Caesar takes the mic.

"You see, I have held me a title before, and quite frankly, these three are more deserving of it. I can wait in line, and take out the threat to us. Terra, I challenge you at Heat Wave!" The crowd goes nuts, and Terra asks for the mic. Chris gives him his.

"You really want to take on a man who can see the outcome?" Terra says. "You got it." The crowd goes nuts.

"There is a match for you! Tarra Gargano vs KING Caesar! I cannot wait! But also DJ and Dylan vs The Feelancers for the tag belts, and of course, Chris Blade vs Freddy Escobar in what should be a HELL of a rematch."

"HEY EVERYBODY! This is Jason Lyric here, replacing Kiran alongside Ryder and Foxxer here tonight, this will be an absolute pleasure gentlemen." Lyric says, shaking Foxxer and Ryder's hands.

"This is a privilege Lyric, and we cannot wait to call this with you!" Ryder says.

"What he said." Foxxer says.

"Now it's time, a new competitor, known as the GameMaster, Alonso López Jr., the younger sibling of Matt Lopez, gets set to take on Angelo Santos, that match, is next!" Ryder calls.

Playing With Power by CFO$ plays, and the credits for UWA DO NOT play, but the man known as Alonso Lopez Jr., wearing a white assassin's creed style hoodie jumps to the stage and looks down as he raises his head and takes off his hood and smiles widely as he make the peace sign before rushing slapping hands with some fans in his way to the ring. As he is there he make it to a corner and springboards himself to the ring doing a flip to the middle of the ring kneeling and smiles to the crowd doing the peace sign.

"The energetic Gamemaster, Alonso Lopez Jr. is now in UWA! This is going to be good!

Something For You by David Rolfe plays, and the arena glows pink, and Angelos Santos comes out. He mocks the fans, and they immediately hate him.

"Angelos Santos, very arrogant, and hated, I wonder why he's on the roster?" Ryder asks.

"He's can bring something to this company!" Lyric says.

"We'll see about that Lyric." Foxxer says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The Gamemaster rolls around the ring to the amusement of the crowd, but mid roll gets stomped by Angelos. The crowd boos, and Alonso rolls out of the ring. He pulls out bandage wrap, and pretends to wrap himself in it, to delightful cheers. The official holds Angelos back, and Alonso gets back in the ring. He hops over the top rope, and the two circle again. Angelos locks up with Alonso finally.

Angelos gets the advantage, hitting a Butterfly suplex to Alonso early. He covers for a half count, and Alonso kips up, going for a quick enziguri. Angelos ducks it, but gets caught with a roll-up for a one. Alonso goes for a 619, and goes for the 8-bit kick (superkick).

"Really, Anthony should just call this the Ultimate Superkick Alliance!" Lyric says.

"But that would turn it into the USA." Ryder says, snickering at his attempted pun.

"Geez, I didn't realize Kiran came back Ryder." Foxxer says.

Angelos ducks the kick, and Alonso gets caught in the ropes, and Angelos springboards to the rope, and goes for his Beautiful Disaster (springboard roundhouse kick) on the apron! Alonso ducks it, and Angelos rolls through. Alonso goes to springboard, but is tripped up by David Knot! Alonso hits the floor hard, and David goes to hit him with Breathless.

Matt Lopez sprints out, and scares David off. Matt kneels beside his brother.

Paint it Black plays, and the arena's boos are deafening. Sara Lewis walks out alongside Charlie and Draco.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would have had Cynthia come make this decision, but…" The crowd boos even louder. "Anyways…" She can't even get a word out. Draco takes the mic.

"YOU ALL LISTEN TO YOUR QUEEN!" The boos are even worse.

"It's alright Draco, but Anthony and I agree, Matt and David, this is going to far! It's time we restored some order around here! Therefore, we have made the first match of a best of seven series set for Heat Wave! The winner will get a future UWA title shot at a show of their choosing." The crowd pops. "Now, the thing about this series, the stipulation will be announced RIGHT BEFORE the match, it won't be a one fall match. You never know what will happen!" Sara evilly laughs, before they leave.

"Wow! Sara, per Anthony, making a best of seven series between Matt Lopez and David Knot! This will be cool!" Ryder says.

"It sounds too good Ryder." Lyric says.

"Well, up next, with them going after tag gold once again, the Monarchy stand face to face with the Freelancers, for the first time two on two, here tonight!" Ryder is excited!

We Will Rock You plays, and DJ and Dylan alone walk out.

"These two were involved in the scuffle with The Light in Zero earlier tonight, but it looks like that has passed." Foxxer says.

"Indeed, now these two are concentrating on the UWA tag team belts!" Ryder says.

"Monarchy has it's share of enemies, but right now, the Freelancers on on their hit list." Lyric inputs.

DJ and Dylan stand with mics in the ring. DJ speaks first.

"In ten days, we go after the UWA Tag team titles once again!" The crowd goes nuts. "Which means, we are fighting the Freelancers!"

"Now, we respect the Freelancers, but that doesn't mean we are afraid to get our hands dirty. We will do WHATEVER we have to do to win those tag titles!" Dylan says.

Devious plays, and Luke and Edward walk out, the UWA tag belts on their shoulders.

"DJ, Dylan, we worked our asses off just to get to the top of the UWA mountain!" Luke says, as they enter the ring. "We respect you guys, more than you can guess, but, when it comes to defending titles, we will do whatever we have to to retain them." Luke finishes.

"Well, we can look forward to a good match." DJ says, holding out a hand. Luke looks at it, and shakes it. They all shake hands with each other, but suddenly, Luke takes out Dylan with a title! Edward does the same to DJ.

"Wow! So much for good sportsmanship." Ryder says.

Luke and Edward stand with the titles tall, and leave shortly after.

"Will this actually happen at Heat Wave?" Foxxer asks.

"No clue Foxxer, but maybe Terra might be right…" Lyric says.

"Oh Come on Lyric, you don't actually believe that BS do you?" Ryder asks.

"Ahem, but now, it's the next match in the WFA tournament!" Lyric changes the subject.

I Burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams plays and a Mexican American redhead wearing black tights with a fire design, and a black crop top to match runs out to a pop. She slaps a lot of hands! She backs up to the ramp, and sprints the ramp, jumping over the top rope, from the floor! The crowd pops, and she goes to the ropes near the commentary booth, and smiles out at the crowd. She does that on all the other three sides before standing still.

"That is Natalia Rodriguez, representing IXW in this tournament along with Katrina Love, who got a lucky win tonight against Cynthia due to, questionable circumstances…" Foxxer says.

"We're all concerned for Cynthia Foxxer, but we have more action to call." Ryder says, patting Foxxer on the shoulder.

The Question plays, and the crowd goes nuts, as a woman comes out, and starts belly dancing! The crowd loves her, and she rips her metal jacket off to reveal a gray crop top. She dances her way to the ring.

"The lovely Diana Batist makes her way to the ring! This is looking like a GREAT tournament! With the final two matches of the first round to occur at Heat Wave, I cannot wait to see this! So far, we have two semi-final matches confirmed:

Carson Michaels vs Violet Mcfarlane

and

Katie Dre vs Lacey Alveraz"

"Yes Lyric, and after this we will know half of the final second round matches!" Foxxer says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Diana gets the quick advantage over Natalia. She takes her down with a quick hip toss, before swinging her hips, and going for a leg drop. She connects, and goes for an early cover for a one count. Nat kips up, and goes for a hurricanrana. Diana flips through, landing on her feet, doing a split in the process. She goes for another hip toss, but Nat holds herself down, and turns it into a DDT! Nat goes for a cover for a one as well.

The two women stand across from each other, and both go for quick dropkicks, but they bounce off the mat and run the ropes, and before stopping just short of each other. The crowd applauds.

"A back and forth match early here between these two women." Ryder says.

Nat goes for her Ring Of Fire (Tornado DDT), but Diana counters it into a hip toss, then follows that up with another. She goes for a third to complete the Hips from hell, but Nat flips through the last one, and does a backflip, before going for the Flame-Cutter (Handspring cutter). She connects, and covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Diana gets her foot on the bottom rope.

"Great ring awareness from Diana there!" Lyric says.

Natalia sighs, and gets to her feet. She waits for Diana to get to her feet, but pays for it when Diana hits a kick to her stomach out of nowhere! She goes for her Metal Slam (Alabama Slam), she connects, and covers as well.

"One… Two… Thr- "Natalia kicks out to Diana's shock.

"What a great bout these two are putting on!" Foxxer says.

The two women use the opposite ropes to get to their feet. They stare at each other, and the crowd goes nuts.

The women walk up to each other, and nod, before Natalia goes for her Flame Blast (superkick)! She connects, and Diana staggers against the ropes. Natalia goes for another one, but Diana ducks this one, looking a bit dizzy, but lifts Natalia up for a Stun Gun! Natalia falls flat, and Diana goes for her Metal Leg Drop (Leg drop followed by belly dance moves). She connects, and after dancing, covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Natalia kicks out as well.

"Both of these women want to represent the WFA!" Foxxer says.

Diana tries to get Natalia to her feet, but Natalia goes for a surprise small package.

"One… Two… Thr- "Diana rolls herself, and pins Natalia's shoulders.

"One… Two… Thr- "Natalia lets go, they get to their feet again, before Nat goes for another Flame Blast! She connects in the center of the ring! Natalia falls, draping an arm across Diana's stomach.

"One… Two… Thre- "Diana raises a shoulder.

"Who would have guessed that these two would be putting on this kind of show?" Lyric says, obviously pleased with the effort.

The two slowly get to their feet, and they trade right hands, neither one has the advantage. Natalia goes for another Ring Of Fire, but Diana turns it into her Metal Slam! Diana covers Natalia!

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The arena breaks into applauding.

"What a HELL of an EFFORT from both women in this match! This is definitely one of the best from the tournament so far!" Foxxer says.

"I have to agree with you there Foxxer, that was brutal to watch, and it is sad to see Natalia go, but she will have a shot at some point, she is deserving of it." Ryder says.

Diana offers her hand to Natalia, who graciously accepts. The two women hug in the ring before walking to the back.

Backstage:

Trivolt is seen, leaning against a wall.

"Alright Jason, you've been rather quiet since Ultimania. I said my piece, but you haven't said shit! So that's why I'm having to do this…" He punches a wall. "Heat Wave II, will mark the one year anniversary of UWA's first PPV, but that means NOTHING to me!" The crowd boos. "Jason, you want to face the Submission Master, the NEW KING of Strong Style again FINE. I'll be at Heat Wave II, the question is, will you? See you at then, or… Maybe not." Trivolt evilly laughs before the segment cuts to black.

Still Backstage:

Hao Sho is trying to talk to Leonardo.

"Listen Leo, I know we have some bad blood, but we NEED to face the Steven Bros. You know what they did to us during our Ultimania match, we need to fight back!" Hao pleads.

"Listen little man, I work alone, and there's nothing you can- "Leo is blindsided by both Steven Bros, Zen and Clark double team him. Hao goes for the save, and ends up getting slammed hard against a wall. Leo gets back up, and double clotheslines them both! Clark and Zen are out cold, and Leo walks up to the downed Hao. He holds his hand out to him. Hao hesitantly takes it.

"Fine, see you in 10 days." He lets go of Hao, and walks away.

Ring:

"There's something for you, Hao Sho and Leo are going to team to take on the Steven bros at Heat Wave II: Reheated! I cannot wait!" Lyric says.

"That's something Lyric, but before we get to the main event, it just came through that at Heat Wave, Matt Lopez and David Knot will begin competing in a Best of 7 series, as their brawls are costing both of them opportunities, the stipulation will be revealed right before the match!" But NOW, it is MAIN EVENT time, who are the final two competitors who will battle out for that last spot for the UWA title Fatal-4-Way?"

Levi is in the ring, he is cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the FINAL time, THIS contest is scheduled for…" Levi holds up the mic.

"ONE FALL!" The crowd says. "Introducing first, from LONDON ENGLAND, JACK VINSON!" The crowd goes INSANE!

"This arena just came unglued!"

You and Whose Army plays and the lights go out. The lights come back, and Jack is in the ring, wearing a jacket that says RIPPER on the back of it.

"WHITE CHAPEL!" The crowd chants.

"He is ready for a fight for only his second opportunity at a UWA title (the Battle Royal from last year), but the question is, who is his opponent?"

The lights dim, and a spotlight appears on the stage.

"His opponent, from ATLANTA GEORGIA!" The Atlanta crowd ironically BOOS. "THE UWA OWNER." The boos are deafening. "ANTHONY DRE!"

Angels Fall plays, and a hooded figure walks out onto the stage. His head twitches to the left, then to the right. He looks up, and eyes Jack, before marching to the ring.

"Assuming that is Anthony, he's got that look in his eyes, the one he had at Ho Ho Horror, but a HELL of a lot scarier."

"Definitely, he's going to war, and he's got a purpose, much like he did at Ho Ho Horror!"

The two men stand face to face, Jack evilly smiles, and puts his arms out, but Anthony puts his up, and flips off Jack to deafening boos.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Anthony rips off his shirt for the first time since Ultimania, and reveals strange markings on both shoulders, the center of his chest, and down his arms. They are a strange pattern that no one can make out.

The two lock up, and the pattern pulsates in Anthony's arm, as he puts Jack into a side-headlock. He swiftly lifts Jack up and takes him to the mat.

"Anthony has gotten a lot faster since Ultimania!" Lyric says. Jack lets go, and before he even stands, Anthony has kipped up, and ran the ropes. He hits Jack with a brutal forearm! He screams, and the pattern starts changing colors. It goes from red to black to purple. He breaths, and methodically walks back to Jack, who is clutching his jaw. Anthony lifts him up, and slaps him. The pattern turns red again. He does a set of swift strikes to Jack's chest and face, before the pattern turns blue. He takes Jack to the mat, and locks in a triangle choke. He locks it in good.

Jack struggles, and looks like he's ready to tap, when Ben Jones SPRINTS out.

Anthony lets go of the hold, and Ben tackles him!

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd starts cheering as Ben Jones lays into Anthony, the markings starting to fade. Ben lifts Anthony up, and hits him with a Hell's Arrow, that sends Anthony to the outside. Ben stands tall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by DQ, and the final competitor in the UWA Fatal-4-Way match- "The boos are deafening again. "ANTHONY DRE!" The crowd is livid! Anthony sits ringside, blood dripping from his mouth. He raises his arm in victory.

"Anthony was dismantling Jack here, I think Ben saved him."

"I feel really bad for Jack though, he was just on top of the mountain, it sucks to see him go out like this…" Ryder says.

Ben goes to take out Anthony, but is blindsided by a chair shot from Ryan Lewis! The crowd boos even louder. He is unconscious.

Ryan turns around, and is hit by a flying Eric! Ryan gets taken out! Eric smiles evilly, and stands tall in the ring to end the show.

"What an ending! A comeuppance for The Order!" Lyric says.

"Will this be the scene at Heat Wave? Eric as the NEW #1 contender!?" Foxxer asks.

"Anything is possible Foxxer! See you all at Heat Wave!" Ryder closes.

 **Heat Wave II card:**

 **Anthony Dre vs Ryan Lewis vs Ben Jones vs Eric Appelbaum (Fatal-4-Way to determine #1 contender for the UWA championship)**

 **Chris Blade vs Freddy Escobar (UW championship)**

 **Trivolt vs Jason Sabre**

 **Two matches to conclude the WFA Women's tournament first round!**

 **Lilith vs Sara Lewis (UWA Women's Championship rematch)**

 **Hao Sho and Leonardo vs The Steven Bros**

 **Matt Lopez vs David Knot (Match 1 of best of 7)**

 **Freelancers vs Monarchy (UWA tag team championship)**

 **BulletProof vs John Duke and Ced**

 **Terra Gargano vs KING Caesar**

 **Samuel vs Charlie or Draco**


	6. Heat Wave II Part 1

**A/N: WELCOME to UWA's FIRST PPV of the new year: Heat Wave II: Reheated! I have spent a ridiculous amount of time on this, and the plots in my opinion are fantastic,! But that is up to you guys. Enjoy!**

June 26th, 2017

Before the Show:

Cynthia is walking on crutches, and her stomach is taped up. She's standing across from her daughter outside of the Staples Center in Los Angeles California. She smiles at her lovely daughter.

"Katie, you may not be competing here tonight, but we have to run things." Cynthia turns to go in, but is blocked by security.

"I'm sorry, what is the meaning of this, I am Cynthia Dre, Anthony's wife."

"Sorry Cynthia, we'd like to let you in, but we were told not to let anyone with the Dre name into the building except for Mr. Dre himself."

"Listen to me, Anthony is the one who pays you to do your job of standing outside and letting people in, but I get a say in that, so if you want to keep your job."

"Mrs. Dre, he said you were no longer in charge of anything here."

"WHAT!?" Katie says.

"Sweetie, you and your mother are going to have to either buy tickets, or not come in tonight." the guard says. Cynthia and Katie slowly walk away.

Heat Wave II: REHEATED!

Just Like Fire by P!NK echoes through the arena, and the L.A crowd goes nuts!

"Ladies and gentlemen! WELCOME to HEAT WAVE II: REHEATED! You are looking inside the Staples Center in California as UWA hosts its first PPV on the West Coast! This is Ryder here along with Eddie Uzumaki and Kiran!"

"Yep Ryder, this is exciting, as one year ago, this show was being called by the McMahon family, and UWA was crowning its first champions!" Uzumaki says.

"Yeah, and Trivolt was being screwed…" Kiran says.

"Well, tonight we kick off with a good one, the first of a best of seven between Matt Lopez and David Knot, the stipulation not known yet." Ryder says.

Deal With The Devil plays, and David Knot makes his way to the ring.

"He left Matt Lopez BREATHLESS at UWA Ultimania, and is looking to continue that momentum going into this Best Of Seven by getting a CLEAN SWEEP over that piece of crap, Matt!" Kiran arrogantly says.

"Geez Kiran, keep your opinions to yourself tonight…" Eddie says.

Heathens plays, and Matt Lopez makes his way to the ring.

"The young upstart who came out swinging when he made his debut. Despite losing his first match, he has come back, knocking off David in his second week, and even eliminating him from the Proving Ground match! Sadly he couldn't get it done at Ultimania, but he's hoping to end it in this best of seven!"

"Now, what is the stipulation for this first match?" Ryder asks.

The announcer gets into the ring, and holds up a mic.

"This match, is a No Holds Barred match!" The crowd goes nuts.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Matt and David exit on opposite sides of the ring, and both come back in with steel chairs.

"Well, there's the stipulation taking effect…" Eddie says.

They slam the chairs against the mat, before charging each other. The chairs bounce off each other, and they drop them due to the shockwave. They immediately go at it, a barrage of right hands to each other's skull! Matt lets up first, and David takes full advantage by kneeing Matt in the stomach! Matt leans in pain, and David goes for a piledriver, but Matt lifts himself up suddenly, and turns it into a sunset flip!

"One… Two…" David rolls through, and Matt goes for his From Mexico With Pain (Springboard forearm smash)! David Matrix dodges it, and quickly goes for Breathless (Lungblower)! Matt Keeps his feet under him, and David lands flat on his back, and Matt quickly goes for his Achilles Pain (Ankle Lock)! He locks it in! David crawls, looking ready to tap out. He reaches the ropes.  
"That doesn't matter though, it is NO HOLDS BARRED!" Ryder says.

"MATT has honor though, he's going to let go!" Kiran says.

To his surprise though, Matt increases the pressure he is applying, and David tries to crawl out, but Matt doesn't let go!

"David's foot is going to snap in that position!" Eddie says.

David finally gets Matt to let go! David is clutching his left foot, and Matt immediately exits the ring. He stomps on David's foot.

"Disgusting!" Kiran says.

Matt lifts David up, and David keeps off his foot. Matt rolls him in, and David keeps clutching it. Matt crawls towards him, but David rolls him up out of nowhere!

"One… Two… Thr- "Matt rolls through, and onto the apron. He springboards off the top rope, and hits from Mexico With Pain! The crowd pops as he covers!

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"And with that, Matt Lopez takes the lead in this series! He is up one to zero! David has some work to do!" Eddie says.

Kiran and Ryder don't weigh in, as they know Eddie is pretty much right.

"Well, up next, we begin the conclusion of the WFA Women's Tournament first round with its seventh match of eight! I cannot wait for this one!" Kiran says.

Can't Stop me by Alan Gold plays and out walks an African American light skinned woman. She has long brown and black braided hair. She is wearing purple leggings, a blue, purple, and white wrestling tank top, and blue and purple boots, with some purple gloves. She has a blue leather jacket over it. She mocks people in the front row, and immediately gets booed.

"She's not very friendly, is Shai Steele." Kiran says, liking her already.

"Kiran, that is the first woman representing SSWF, and she is vicious!" Ryder says.

She kneels in the ring, and shouts, "SJMATTERS!"

Confident by Demi Lovato plays, and a woman with slightly wavy brown hair and slanted green eyes that give her the appearance of a fox (Shout out the Foxdre lol) comes out. She is smiling like she's on top of the world. She is wearing a crop top that is colored white, and has the suits of a card deck on it. She is also holding a deck of cards with the Atlanta Falcon's logo (Football season can't get here fast enough!). She shuffles them, and walks to the ring. She climbs the apron, and poses.

"That is the one Jessie Faraday, she is the Gambler of wrestling!" Uzumaki says.

"Shai is going to mop the floor with her, this will be good!" Kiran says.

"Don't count her out yet, the match hasn't even started yet!" Ryder says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two women start circling as "Forever" and "United" chants begin. Jessie and SJ lock up, and eventually, SJ gets the advantage, slapping a wrist-lock on Jessie. SJ goes for a Rainmaker, but Jessie ducks the lariat, grabs SJ by the waist and plants her to the mat with a German Suplex! Jessie gets back up, and she waits for SJ to do the same.

SJ gets up and glares at Jessie, who smiles confidently. SJ spits on her in disrespect!

"How dare SJ spit on Jessie!" Ryder says.

They lock up again. Jessie gets the advantage this time and goes for another German, but SJ lands on her feet and hits a Backstabber! She goes for the cover early, but Jessie kicks out with ease. Both women get to their feet and attempt a dropkick, blocking each other's attempt. They both sit up and glare.

They both get to their feet and Jessie goes for a clothesline, but SJ ducks and hits a superkick.

"Don't you dare…" Both Ryder and Uzumaki warn Kiran.

"...SUPERKICK!" Kiran yells, causing both Ryder and Uzumaki to groan painfully.

Jessie is on her knees, and SJ hits her in the face with Kickback! Now SJ proceeds to stomp all over the SSW Goddess Champion, especially targeting her right arm.

"That arm was injured during a match with Traci Star in SSW United!" Ryder informs us, as SJ locks in a cross armbar! Jessie screams in agony, trying to escape the hold, while SJ hurls insult after insult at her and she tightens the hold. After 3 minutes, however, Jessie reaches the ropes. SJ doesn't let go, but then the ref begins the five-count and she reluctantly let's go. SJ gets on the apron, she springboards off the ropes for Poetic Justice, only for Jessie to greet her with a Superkick!

"SUPERKICK!" Kiran screams in joy before Ryder rips his headset off.

Jessie covers SJ, but SJ kicks out at 2. Jessie cracks her neck before waiting for Steele to get up. Jessie goes for the J Driver, but SJ slips out and hits a Superkick to the back of Jessie's head. SJ turns Jessie around and goes for Head Of Steele, but Jessie lands on her feet and does a neckbreaker. Both women are laid out as the crowd cheers.

Jessie is first to her feet and sets up for Clubs & Aces, but Steele reverses into Head Of Steele! Steele is too exhausted to make the cover.

"And both women are down!" Uzumaki says. After a minute, both women slowly, but surely start to get up. They begin to pummel each other with fists and forearms. Eventually, Jessie gets the advantage, as she staggers SJ with a Rolling Elbow, before knocking her down with a Spin Kick! Jessie waits for SJ to get on her knees before nailing the Shining Wizard! Now Jessie begins to signal for the J Driver! She lifts SJ up-and the J Driver connects.

"And there's the J Driver! Jessie makes the cover-wait, what the hell?!" Ryder yells as Brianna Asher suddenly comes out from the crowd and gets on the apron, distracting the ref!

"That's SJ's partner in The Beautiful Reality!" Kiran informs us.

Jessie gets up and starts screaming at Brianna, but doesn't notice SJ grabbing the Forever Women's Championship. SJ hits her in the back of the head before hitting her with the Head Of Steele for the win!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Now that's not fair! Brianna interfered, and that is why SJ won!" Ryder complained.

"All's fair in love and war, Ryder. SJ is just smarter then Jessie" Kiran shrugs

"I'm not salty… anyways, up next, with him beating Pol at Ultimania, KING Caesar takes on the 'fortune teller' of the newest group "The Light in Zero", Terra Gargano, who as far as we know has no relation to Johnny Wrestling himself." Ryder says.

A Lion's roar echoes through the arena, and the crowd pops as Hail Mary plays, and KING (capitalizing KING is going to be a running thing) Caesar walks out with a shiny black hooded vest.

"The one and only, KING Caesar is ready to take care of business here tonight, in the form of whooping the fortune teller's ass." Ryder says.

"Really Ryder, not even a king such as Caesar can fight fate, and if Terra says he's going to win, he is going to win, just like the Freelancers are later tonight!" Kiran says, laughing.

Never Gonna Stop Me by Rob Zombie plays, and the crowd boos as a man with brown hair with red and electric blue highlights walks out. He's wearing Red contacts with elbow and knee pads, white wrist tape on his right arm and trunks cut off at the lower thighs with long black boots. His trunks have an angelic design on it with his name in gold letters and gold zig-zag designs.

"There is Terra Gargano, the fortune teller of the new group Light in Zero, which sort of rolls of the tongue, but anyways, we have him representing them here, as he gets set to take on the- "Kiran is cut off, as Caesar starts brawling with Terra to the delight of the crowd.

Caesar throws Terra against the barricade, and he screams in pain. Caesar angrily forces him up, and rolls him into the ring. He slides in, and the ref keeps them separate, and Terra slowly gets up. The two stand face to face.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Caesar spits in Terra's face, and Terra methodically wipes it away. He slaps Caesar and goes for a series of strikes to his face, which pushes him towards the ropes. He proceeds to Irish whip him off the ropes, but gets caught with a running knee right across the jaw. Terra stumbles, and uses his momentum to clothesline Caesar! Caesar stands perfectly still. He doesn't move. He tells Terra to bring it, and taps his cheek. Terra laughs, and goes to take out the KING's legs, but the KING laughs, and punt kicks Terra!

"Damn, that was a bit much…" Eddie says.

Terra is flat on his back, and looks like he's bleeding out of his mouth. KING Caesar plants his foot on Terra's chest.

"One…" Caesar pulls his foot back, and shakes his head with a devilish grin.

"He is NOT done with Terra yet!" Ryder says.

Caesar brings Terra to his feet, and lightly slaps him a couple times. Terra comes out of nowhere with a spin kick! Caesar stumbles towards the ropes. Terra then hits a step up enziguri! Caesar stumbles into the corner. Caesar flies out of the corner, going for a clothesline, but Terra ducks it, and hits a superkick! He then puts his back to Caesar, and goes for a backslide driver to complete his Anarchy Bringer! Caesar somehow musters the strength to stay on his feet, and go for his Bridging Dragon Suplex! He connects!

"One… Two…" Terra rolls out of it, and squishes Caesar, pinning his shoulders to the mat.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"What the hell!? Terra just stole one!" Ryder screams.

"We can't say it was a dirty finish, he didn't grab the tights, or anything, he just got- "Kiran starts.

"LUCKY! Damn…" Ryder is in shock.

Terra stands tall, and Caesar is in livid shock. He slams his hands against the mat, as Terra leaves the arena holding his arms up.

"Maybe Terra is a fortune teller…" Eddie says.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Eddie, unless Dj, Dylan, and Freddy lose tonight, there's NO WAY that he's a fortune teller, this is REAL LIFE not a movie!" Ryder screams.

"Now, you said something earlier Kiran, Trivolt WAS screwed at Heat Wave last year, but he goes from main eventing this show to facing Jason Sabre, next Trivolt comes out to face a very pissed off Jason Sabre, tonight!" Eddie says.

Enemy plays for the first time this season, as Jason Sabre comes out to the stage to a HUGE pop.

"WELCOME BACK Jason Sabre!" Kiran says delighted.

"Indeed, coming off a brawl with Trivolt at Ultimania, he looks for some revenge here for that match, and for what took him out of action during season 2 last year." Ryder says.

"Trivolt was doing what he had to do to get to the top, and as much as I like Jason, he was a bump in the road." Kiran says, changing his tone.

The Outsider plays, and the crowd boos as Trivolt comes out.

"The one and only cocky SOB, Trivolt, making his name here last year by having the first UWA title match against Anthony, but now, he's facing the ace of pro wrestling." Eddie says.

"Cocky? He backs it up Eddie, he's going to do just that tonight against the ace here." Kiran says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jason runs at Trivolt, and Trivolt rolls out of the ring.

"Trivolt is just getting his bearings guys." Kiran nervously laughs.

The Trivolt paces outside of the ring for the ref's nine count, and gets back in slowly. Jason meets him, and Trivolt squirms, but Jason lifts him up forcefully, and lays him out with a wicked clothesline! Jason stands up screaming. Trivolt rolls towards the ropes, but Jason drags him back. Trivolt takes advantage by taking out Jason's knee! Jason falls to his other knee. Trivolt back rolls to his feet, and goes for a quick Strong Style Knee Strike! Jason ducks it though, and goes for his Final Blow! Trivolt pushes off, and goes for his VoltMaker (Codebreaker), but Jason shoves him down. Trivolt looks genuinely scared.

"Yeah, he's got his bearings Kiran, he looks like he wants to run now." Ryder says.

Jason stomps towards the downed Trivolt, and Trivolt tries to crawl away. Jason tries to lift him by the hair, but the ref pushes him back, and Jason lets go. Trivolt stands up, and Jason walks towards him. The ref is caught in the middle, and Trivolt thumbs Jason in the eye! Trivolt pushes past the official, and catches Jason with a Strong Style Knee Strike! Jason falls, and Trivolt covers, but quickly goes angry, realizing he just KOd the ref. He sighs, and goes over to the ref, shaking him, trying to get him up.

The official starts getting back up, and Jason does as well. Trivolt pats the ref, and turns around, into a Final Blow! The crowd pops, and Jason covers. The ref is a bit slow getting in position.

"One… Two… Thr- "Trivolt has just enough to kick out!

Jason is reasonably pissed, and Trivolt slowly uses the ropes to stand.

Jason readies himself to hit Trivolt Acidmaker (Rainmaker). Trivolt ducks the clothesline though, and hits a vicious Weak Style Knee Striker (Bicycle knee)! Jason falls back, hard. Trivolt crawls for a cover.

"One… Two… Thre- "Jason kicks out!

"These two men can't put each other away!" Ryder says.

"Let's Go Jason! Let's Go Trivolt!" The crowd is split.

Both men get up slowly. Trivolt stands first, and does the Jolting bend. He goes for a Strong Style Knee, but Jason turns it into a Slingblade! He sits up and screams. The crowd goes nuts!

Jason cracks his neck, and gets up. He gets on Trivolt's back, and Trivolt is suddenly Locked in!

"That brutal Crossface is locked in!" Kiran says.

"It is called that Kiran, and it is true!" Ryder says.

Jason looks like he wants to pull Trivolt's head off!

Trivolt starts to fade. His eyes close and his arm goes limp…

The ref checks him once… Twice… Three times, but Trivolt's arm flies up! His eyes fly open, and he drags Jason to the bottom rope. He reaches it. The crowd is silent as Jason is forced to release the hold. He stands up, and forces Trivolt up. Trivolt turns around, shoves Jason, and hits a BRUTAL Strong Style Knee Strike! He collapses next to Jason, not pinning him.

The official looks to both men, and checks them. He looks shocked, and calls for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd is confused, and the announcer gets in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as both men look unable to compete, this match is a DRAW!" The crowd boos.

"Damn, a hell of a fight, what a brutal back and forth, ending like that!" Ryder says.

"I have to agree, this is ridiculous!" Kiran says.

"Well, after that ridiculous fight, it's time for a HUGE tag team match, with them going for their first UWA tag title reign, the Monarchy, Dylan and DJ, take on the Freelancers, Luke and Edward for the first time one on one, for the UWA tag team titles, tonight!" Ryder says.

We Will Rock You plays, and the crowd pops as DJ and Dylan of Monarchy walk out. They bump fists at the top of the ramp, and walk down, slapping some fans hands.

"The Monarchy! One of the most dominant factions in UWA, but the only thing eluding them is the UWA Tag team titles." Ryder says.

"They hope to win them here tonight from the Freelancers, but after Caesar's loss to them, I guarantee that these two are shaken a bit." Kiran says smuggly.

"We will find out Kiran." Eddie finishes.

Devious plays, and the champions, Luke and Edward walk out to boos.

"They were HEROES when they beat the former Giants, El Gigante and Big Daddy W, but after they attacked DJ and Dylan last week, I'd say that's no longer the case." Ryder says.

"There is no such thing as heroes in the UWA Ryder, the Freelancers had their own agenda going into that match, they didn't do it for the fans!" Kiran says.

"Heroes still exist Kiran, you just have to know where to look." Eddie says.

The belts are held up, and as the ref puts them down, all hell breaks loose. Luke brawls with DJ and Edward brawls with Dylan. Luke and DJ spill to the outside, and it is assumed that Edward and Dylan are the legal men.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Dylan pushes Edward into a corner, and lays calculated strikes right to his face. Dylan comes out with a step-up enziguri, but Edward ducks out of the way, and Dylan lands in a tree of woe, where he's facing the corner. He screams as he flails around, trying to find a way out of it. Edward runs to the opposite corner, which is the corner that DJ has gotten back to. Edward hits him off the apron, then charges Dylan! He crushes him, and Luke tags in.

Luke lifts Dylan up from the tree of woe, and powerbombs him! He covers.

"One…...Two…" Dylan kicks out, and Luke stands up. He stomps Dylan, and mocks him with the M. He forces him up, and Dylan spits in his face. Luke goes to wipe it away, but Dylan kicks at his knee! Luke collapses, and Dylan sees DJ on the apron again.

The crowd gets behind Monarchy as Dylan gets closer! He leaps for the tag, and makes it!

The crowd goes nuts at DJ hops over the top rope. He lands, and sprints towards Luke, taking him out with a running knee. He clotheslines Edward off the opposite side, and turns around to see Luke back on his feet. Luke lifts him up for a pop-up powerbomb, but DJ turns it into a hurricanrana, which turns into a roll-up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Luke kicks out of it, and DJ gets up, he goes for a spinning roundhouse kick! He connects Luke falls right in the middle of the ring. DJ stands over his head. He kicks his arm like a people's champion. He gets a huge pop.

"Well, he's no people's champion, but we might be about to see, the next most electrifying move in sport's entertainment…" Ryder says as DJ runs the ropes. "THE PEOPLE'S MOONSAULT!" DJ hits a moonsault in perfect sync. The crowd goes nuts. DJ covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Edward breaks it up, and the boos are deafening.

"So close, yet so far." Kiran says mockingly.

Dylan enters the ring, and a spike piledriver, but Edward turns it around, and plot twist (Blue Thunder bomb)! He connects, and Dylan rolls out of the ring.

DJ sets Edward up for a powerbomb, but flips over him, hitting his Honolulu Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer)! DJ turns around, and Luke hits a Deep Six! He covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "DJ kicks out!

"DJ really wants those tag titles for Monarchy!" Ryder says.

Luke is in disbelief, realizing he just gave DJ a hell of a shot. He gets up on a knee, and slaps the shoulder of DJ. He stands slowly, and Edward starts to use the apron to help him.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" The crowd starts chanting.

Luke drags DJ to the corner that Edward is working on getting to. He stands DJ up, and tags his partner Edward. Edward gets in the ring.

Luke sets up for the Fallout, and Edward sets up for the Mind Over Matter! They hesitate, but this gives Dylan the time to make the save with a flying discus forearm! Luke falls away, but Edward still hits the Mind Over Matter! Dylan proceeds to take out Edward with a Tornado (Spinning Side-slam)! Dylan exits the ring in his team's corner, and DJ drapes an arm over Edward.

"One… Two… Thre- "Luke breaks it up! Dylan is showing frustration on the apron. He charges into the ring, and goes after Luke. Luke catches him, and shakes his head. He connects with a Deep Six! Dylan is out cold. Edward uses the ropes to get up again. He and Luke lift DJ up. DJ tries to fight back, but ends up getting hit with the Reality Check (Fallout Mind over Matter). Edward covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"What a hell of a match!" Eddie says.

"After all that, it turns out Terra is 2 for 2 tonight, could he possibly go 3 for 3?"

"Shut up Kiran, Monarchy showed up tonight, and came out fighting!" Ryder says.

"So did the Freelancers, they just stayed in it longer." Kiran says.

"Guys, chill out. Now to conclude part one of this HOT PPV, we have the UWA Women's Championship rematch between the new co-owner, Sara Lewis, and the champion, Lilith! That match will conclude our first part!" Eddie says.

Paint it Black by Ciara plays, and the crowd boos as the co-owner, Sara Lewis walks out with an ice scepter. She is alone. She stands at the stage, and puts her arms out. She levitates her way to the ring.

"As Sara makes a majestic entrance into her title rematch, the question is, will she be able to reclaim her championship gold tonight!?" Kiran says.

"Look at her record, she held the title from Ho Ho Horror to Ultimania, beating Katrina Love twice, and as far as we know, she does not have a good record here against Lilith." Eddie says.

The Howling by Within Temptation plays, and the crowd pops as the champion, Lilith comes to the stage with her husband, the American Badass, and their child. They share a family embrace on the stage before Lilith plays the crowd. The American Badass escorts their child to the front row to the right of the stage.

"Lilith is only the fourth champion in this company's history, and she looks to keep it that way as she goes into battle with Sara Lewis tonight! Her family will be watching her at ringside." Ryder says.

The belt is held up, and the women are kept separate.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two women charge each other! They have been waiting to get their hands on each other again!

"The brawl has already broken out here!" Kiran says, as the two fight to the outside!

They are both in front of the announce table! Lilith suddenly lifts Sara off her feet, and hits a spinebuster hard on the floor! She gets up and screams! Her husband and son applaud in the front row. Lilith throws Sara back in the ring, and slides in after her. Sara slides out, and Lilith goes to give chase, but takes a forearm to the face for her troubles! Sara looks back and grins, licking her lips. She rolls Lilith to the middle of the ring, and instead of covering, locks in an arm Triangle choke!

"That's Death's Embrace! She may be trying to 'kill' Lilith!" Kiran shouts.

"Come on Lilith…" Eddie says.

Lilith's eyes start to close, but her son and husband in the front row start clapping, and the whole crowd starts clapping.

Lilith's eyes shoot open, and she uses some incredible leg strength to push Sara onto her back, pinning her shoulders to the mat.

"One… Two… Thr- "Sara gets Lilith off of her, and Lilith gets up. Sara gets up, and goes for the Dark Spell! Lilith Matrix dodges it, and hits a sitting sit-out powerbomb! She covers.

"One… Two…" Sara kicks out. Lilith gets up again, and Sara slowly stands again. She turns, and Lilith goes for her Demon Killer (End of Days). Sara flips out of it, and goes for her Eternal Darkness (Hammerlock Cradle DDT)! Lilith gets out of that as well! She finally goes for her Redemption (Death Valley Driver)! She connects, and covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Sara gets her foot on the bottom rope! Lilith is livid! She looks to her husband who nods his head. Lilith nods back, and lifts Sara to her feet! Sara hits the Dark Spell out of nowhere though! The crowd goes silent in shock. Sara covers!

"One… Two… Thr- "Lilith gets her foot on the bottom rope this time! The crowd breaths a sigh of relief.

"COME ON LILITH!" The American Badass screams from the front row.

Sara forces Lilith to her feet, and goes for a second Dark Spell! Lilith blocks it, and hits a headbutt! She then goes for her Demon Killer again! This time she connects! The crowd goes nuts as she covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd goes nuts again!

"Lilith retains her title against a game Sara Lewis! She had it there!" Eddie says.

"We have some good refs here in the Ultimate Super- er, Wrestling Alliance!" Ryder says, clearing his throat.

"Hey, there were no superkicks in this match Ryder, anyways, that's all for us, the other crew will see you in part two!" Kiran closes, getting up from commentary.

 **A/N: Before going to check out Part 2, please take a minute to check out Anthony and Cynthia, Senior year! I am still accepting OCs for it at the time of this, so take a moment to go send one in if you are a truly dedicated reader of UWA! Thank you! Enjoy Part 2!**


	7. Heat Wave II Part 2

**Part 2:**

"Welcome everyone to the second half of Heat Wave II, and ladies and gentlemen, we have a great second half for you. This is Foxxer, alongside Fangirl and Vampiric, we are getting ready for more tag team action, as Hao Sho and Leonardo form an unlikely alliance to take on the Steven Bros."

MORTAL KOMBAT plays, and Hao Sho walks out to the stage.

"He said he wanted to team with Leo tonight to take on the Steven Bros, but the question is, will Leonardo work with him, or double cross him?" Foxxer says.

Inside the Fire plays, and Leonardo joins his 'partner' on the stage. They look at each other with dismay in their eyes, before walking to the ring.

"They don't look like they want to team up now, but they know they have a common enemy for once." Fangirl says.

"You know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Foxxer says.

No More Fears by Dale Oliver plays, and out walk Zen and Clark Stevens.

"The Steven Bros, making a HUGE impact by coming out during Hao and Leo's match at Ultimania. They left them both in the ring, and have kept that momentum, should they win tonight, you think they're in line for a UWA tag title shot?" Fangirl asks.

"I have no doubt about that, assuming they win." Foxxer says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Hao and Leo argue about who should start. Zen starts for his team, and blindsides them both! Leo flies to the outside, and Hao is the assumed starter. Zen drags him to the center, and stomps him. He lifts him up, and drops him with a facebuster! Zen quickly covers Hao for a one. Zen tags in Clark, and the two Irish Whip him off the ropes, but on the other side, Leo blind tags. The two double clothesline Hao, and Clark covers him, but the ref doesn't count.

Clark stands, and gets shoulder tackled by the legal man, Leo. Leo clubs Zen off the apron, and turns to lift up Clark. Leo slams Clark down hard, with a lot of force! Leo screams, and the crowd cheers for him.

Hao gets back on the apron, and asks for a tag. Leo hesitates, and drags Clark to the corner, and tags Hao. Leo lifts Hao over the ring by his underarms, and drops him on Clark! Hao covers for a one count, as Leo gets on the apron.

Hao locks in a Figure Four on Clark to 'WOO' chants. Clark struggles, and Zen comes in to break it up! Hao backs up, and Leo takes out Zen with a clothesline over the top rope! Leo stands up, and is blindsided by Clark. Clark runs away just as Hao stands up. Leo turns and sees Hao standing.

"Wait a sec, did Clark just…" Leo gets in Hao's face.

"That wasn't me man!" Hao shouts.

"Who else could have done it, he was down over there!" Leo yells.

"It wasn't me!"

"You know what…" Leo turns around, and sees Clark crawling to Zen. He looks to Hao, then back to Zen. He runs and stomps Clark. He takes Zen off the apron again, and picks Clark up by his neck. He throws Hao into him, and Hao hits his Finish Him! He covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Clark somehow kicks out! Leo looks in anger, and Hao is in shock.

"Clark has some fight in him, kicking out of that one."

Clark stands up, and Leo goes for a Big Boot, but Clark ducks it, and Zen blind tags. Clark runs out of the corner, and Leo sidesteps, and Clark takes a Finish Him from Hao once again. Zen rolls up Hao.

"One… Two… Thr- "Leo saves Hao. Leo lifts Zen up, and Zen reverses, and goes for Bingo! Leo fights out of it, and Hao goes for the Finish Him again, but Zen ducks it, and accidentally hits Leo! Hao looks in shock, and turns around into a Bingo from Zen, and he also gets hit with a One-Two-Three from Clark! Zen covers Hao.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Hao just costed his team the match!" Vampiric laughs maniacally.

"It was an accident!" Fangirl screams.

Hao tries to help Leo to his feet. Leo gets up on his own, and shoves Hao to the mat. Hao looks in shock as Leo just walks out of the arena.

"After that 'heartbreaking' match, now, Samuel learned the hard way to NOT mess with the Order, but I think he wants more, as he demanded to face either Draco or Charlie tonight! Who is going to answer that challenge?" Vampiric says.

Backstage:

Charile and Draco are beating up someone. They move away, and it's Samuel!

Samuel is choking, and Mama is next to him, cradling him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU TWO LISTEN TO ME!" She screams. Charlie and Draco snarl evilly, and kick Samuel one more time before walking away.

Samuel is revealed to be bleeding out of the mouth, and Mama cleans it away.

"Samuel, you can't compete tonight, you must reserve your strength." She rubs the back of Samuel's head as he falls unconscious.

Ringside:

"Well, it looks like Charlie and Draco didn't want to wait." Vampiric says.

"It looks more like they didn't want to fight Samuel in a fair fight, so they jumped him backstage." Fangirl counters.

"Well, with that, coming up next, BulletProof came into the UWA in the form of Kenny Omega and Will Ralston, along with the FREAKING YOUNGBUCKS! Kenny and Will face off against John Duke and a surprising Ced! Tonight!"

"BulletProof. For. For. For. For Life." Echoes in the arena, and BulletProof plays for the second time in a UWA arena! Will Ralston, Kenny Omega, Johnny Shadow, Jared, and the freaking Young Bucks walk out to a surprising pop.

"The Bucks of Youth shocking everyone by showing up in the UWA!" Vampiric says mockingly.

"Copyright of Broken Matt Vampiric, but yes, they were a shocking debut." Fangirl reluctantly agrees.

Triarii by Victoria plays, and the man known as John Duke walks out. He stands at the end of the entrance ramp.

"John Duke, he debuted at Ultimania, where he was attacked by a returning BulletProof during a match with Will Ralston. He then found someone who also had it out for BulletProof- "Foxxer is interrupted.

Kick Ass plays, and the crowd goes nuts as Ced makes his way to the ring. He stands side by side with John Duke.

"And, there he is, Ced, a former BC affiliate back in the old Strong Style Wrestling days, but he has moved on, and is looking to finish them off here tonight with John Duke here!" Fangirl says.

John and Ced shrug their shoulders, and rush the ring. The Young Bucks go for a double super kick, but John and Ced catch them, and toss them both out of the ring. Johnny goes for a Shadow Kick to John, but Ced shoulder tackles him out of the way. Jared goes for a sleeper on Ced, but John does a step up enziguri to force him off.

Kenny and Will both stand outside in disbelief at the fact that two guys that have never teamed up just cleaned house. They hesitate, and get on the apron. Will volunteers to start. Ced tells John to go, and he does.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The bell rings and the two lock up. Ralston gets the advantage and grabs him by the beard before throwing Duke back. Ralston Too Sweets Kenny as the crowd boos.

Ralston showboats too long and turns around to an angry John Duke. Duke starts pummeling Ralston with heavy strikes. By the time the ref rips Duke off, Ralston is dizzy from all the punches.

Duke sets up for the Powerbomb early, but Ralston escapes and hits a superkick. He tags in Omega, who gets on his shoulders (kinda like how Cesaro and Tyson Kidd used to do). Ralston starts walking towards the downed Duke, but neither notices Ced on the turnbuckle. Ced does a diving Front Dropkick to send Kenny Omega off Ralston's shoulders. Ralston Cactus Clotheslines Ced out of the ring.

Kenny is about to take out Ced with a Tope Con Hilo, but Duke rolls him up. Omega kicks out, but Duke immediately locks in the Kimura Lock!

Omega struggles and is about to tap when Ralston yanks Duke off. Duke immediately punches Ralston across the jaw before setting him up for the Powerbomb, but Kenny pushes Ralston off and sets up for the One Winged Angel.

Duke kips out of it and starts the punching flurry once again on Kenny Omega. Ralston secretly tags in before Duke hits Omega with the Powerbomb and goes for the pin.

Ralston rips Duke off and hits the Stunner! Ralston goes for the pin. Ced tries to break it, but Kenny weakly holds his foot down. Duke is unable to kick out to the audiences disapproval.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Kenny gets in the ring, and gets Ralston away from Ced. Ced doesn't chase them, as he starts checking on John.

"A great effort by the new team of John and Ced, but it wasn't enough to get the job done." Fangirl says.

"You are absolutely right Fangirl, maybe revenge will be on their minds." Vampiric says sarcastically.

"Anyways, up next, with his enforcer and tag team falling earlier tonight, Freddy Escobar looks to retain his UW championship against a revamped Chris Blade! That match, is next!" Foxxer says.

FEEL THE BLADE! Take Over plays, and the former UW champion, the Hardcore Phenomenon, Chris Blade walks out to the stage with a lantern in his hand. He walks all the way down methodically. He puts the lantern on the apron, and slides into the ring. He picks the lantern up before getting back to his feet. He holds the lantern up to boos.

"He has, reinvented himself in some way. I guess that's a good thing, as long as he beats Freddy here tonight!" Vampiric says.

"I didn't know you were the Kiran of this table!" Fangirl says.

"Guys, calm down alright, but for real though, I think Chris does have a shot here tonight, regaining his belt, but hopefully it'll be without outside interference." Foxxer says.

Power plays, and the crowd pops as the UW champion, Freddy Escobar walks out. He holds up the championship.

"BOO! He doesn't freaking deserve that belt!" Vampiric comments holding his thumb down to emphasize.

"Do you remember the hell he had to go through in the last match to win that belt! He deserves to be holding that belt Vampiric!" Fangirl snaps.

"I'm inclined to agree with Fangirl here, while both men went through absolute hell just for that title, both did use dirty tactics, so an eye for an eye, and Freddy took an extra one in the form of the UW title." Foxxer says.

"Wow, that is the GREATEST analogy I have ever heard Foxxer, you should go into writing." Vampiric says sarcastically.

"Anyways, UW title on the line, here we go!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two have slight respect for each other, so they lock up! Freddy gets the early advantage! Chris kicks Freddy though, and turns the tables quickly! Freddy pushes Chris off the ropes, and takes Chris down with a drop toe hold. He tries to lock in an STF, but Chris isn't allowing it, as he rolls on his back, and kicks Freddy away. He scrambles out of the ring to catch his breath.

"The challenger is trying to catch his breath?" Foxxer questions.

Chris sighs, and turns to the ring, but Freddy is doing a suicide dive, and he turns that into a Tornado DDT!

"The MONEY MAKER! OH MY GOD!" Foxxer screams.

Freddy screams "BOW!" to a loud pop, and he puts Chris in the ring. He goes up to the top rope.

"What is he doing now?"

Freddy prays, and LEAPS! He hits a PERFECT Frog Splash.

"Paying homage to his father, Eddie Guerrero!" Foxxer calls.

"EDDIE!" chants echo through the arena, as Freddy covers Chris.

"One… Two…... " Chris kicks out.

"No, he isn't going to put him away that easily." Vampiric says.

"Remember the barn burner these two had the first time!" Foxxer says.

Freddy taunts Chris, and brings him to his feet. He slaps him. Chris looks very cross by this, and slaps Freddy back. He continues to lay a barrage of right hands into Freddy until he's in the corner. He backs up, and goes for a SUPERKICK, but Freddy ducks it to avoid disaster, and Chris gets caught on the top rope. Freddy goes over and lays a blow into the back of Chris's head! He hoists him onto the top rope, and goes for a German Suplex off the top, but Chris elbows out of it. Freddy falls to the mat, and Chris keeps his back turned. He takes a breath, and goes for a Phoenix Splash! He connects (unlike Seth Rollins lol)! He jumps up from impact, and falls back into a cover.

"One… Two…... " Freddy kicks out!

"Damn, what a brutal Phoenix Splash, crossfit Jesus, eat your heart out." Fangirl says.

Chris clutches his ribs. He pleads with the official.

Freddy slowly uses the ropes to get up, and he looks right into Chris's eyes.

"This is awesome!" The crowd chants.

The two stand and get into a slugfest finally!

"YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH! YEAH! BOO! BOO! BOO! BOO!" Chris gets the advantage. He backs up, screams, and charges right into a BIG BOOT from Freddy. "YEAH!"

Freddy kicks Chris in the stomach, and goes for the KingSlayer, but Chris turns it into a Dream Catcher (Pop-up Bowerbomb)! The crowd goes silent after a loud OHH, as Chris covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Freddy kicks out!

"Chris just gave Freddy one of his best shots, what does he have to do?" Foxxer says.

Chris gets up, and Freddy sits up slowly. Chris goes to kick Freddy, but Freddy lays back, and kips up. He kicks Chris in the stomach, and runs the ropes, connecting with the KingSlayer! The crowd pops as he covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Chris kicks out, and this time, Chris is in disbelief.

"All of this for the UW championship!" Fangirl shouts in awe.

Chris and Freddy stand up once again.

"Fight Forever!" The crowd chants.

Freddy goes to kick Chris in the stomach again, but Chris catches him, and goes for his Isolation (Sit-out powerbomb)! He connects, and pins again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Freddy kicks out again, and rolls all the way through. He drops Chris with a Pele Kick! He looks up towards the top rope, and goes up.

"What is he going for now!?" Vampiric asks.

Freddy goes up top, points towards the sky, and jumps, connecting with the Money Shot (Diving Elbow Drop)!

"Now paying Homage to the great Randy Savage! For the win!"

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, a HELL of a match, I'd say this one was better because no one got involved, but I think these two just showed why they are two of the top guys in this fed today!" Foxxer says.

Freddy is handed his UW title, and Chris is starting to exit the ring. Freddy calls to him. They lip something to each other, and Chris re-enters the ring. Freddy holds out his hand to Chris. The crowd cheers!

"Freddy offering his hand to his challenger…" Foxxer says.

Chris looks at it, and slaps it away, before laying out Freddy with a Dream Catcher!

"Woah, that was uncalled for!" Fangirl says.

Chris picks up the UW title, and holds it above his head, before dropping it on Freddy's chest.

"Chris showing his true colors, but next, it is the FINAL match in the first round of the WFA women's tournament! I am hyped!" Foxxer says.

Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen plays, and the crowd loses it as a woman wearing a shirt that says Lone Wolf with claw marks on it, red shorts, white knee pads and red high wrestling boots, and red bandages at her hands appears at the stage. She blows a kiss to the crowd. She slaps hands with members of the crowd before getting onto the ring post, and howling like Matt Lopez. She takes the top off to reveal a white with red top with some sparkles in it.

"That is the one Abby Torres, representing SSWF, she is looking to move on along with Shai Steele, who knocked off SSWU's Jessie Faraday earlier to advance. This is shaping to be good, but who is the final competitor!?" Ryder says.

Welcome to the Show by Britt Nicole plays and the arena is filled with a strange red light. A woman's laugh is heard, and white fire comes out of the stage! The lights come back and a woman wearing a White Trench Coat with Red Summoning Circles, Pentagrams, and The Seven Deadly Sins all over it, custom made pink jeans with white and grey tennis shoes is on the stage. The stage is covered in dead corpses and blood (fake obviously, this is a T rated show). She skips her way casually to the ring with a smile on her face, and slides into the ring.

"The final competitor is representing FZW, and her name is Pandora Pentagram! With all the pentagrams and devil stuff all over her I would never have guessed…" Fangirl says.

"No need for sarcasm Fangirl, but yes, Pandora is the final competitor in this tournament, I cannot wait to see how this plays out!" Foxxer says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"WOMEN'S WRESTLING!" Chants echo through the arena as they know it is the final match of the first round.

The two women take in the crowd, and take the moment to acknowledge the fans, to a huge pop! They slowly quiet in respect.

Abby goes for a quick takedown to take out Pandora, but Pandora doesn't allow it! She hits a belly to belly suplex! She doesn't let go, and connects with another one. She covers for a one count.

Pandora takes Abby out with a vicious shoulder tackle. She covers for another one count. The crowd is on their feet.

"Pandora dominating early here!" Foxxer calls.

Abby gets up once again, and Pandora goes for a clothesline, but Abby ducks, and lifts her over the top rope. Pandora lands on the apron, and Abby turns around, ducking a right hand. She springboards off the ropes, and goes for an elbow smash, but Pandora ducks that as well. She hits an enziguri, and springboards off the top rope, going for a forearm, but Abby sidesteps, and goes for a Torres Kick (Roundhouse kick)! She connects, and covers.

"One… Two…" Pandora kicks out. Abby quickly turns it around, and goes for her Achilles Pain (Ankle Lock). The crowd pops, as she twists her ankle.

"Pandora might tap!" Fangirl says.

Pandora reaches towards the ropes, but Abby pulls her back, and twists harder.

She reaches, and reaches, but it looks like her ankle is about to snap! She reaches the ropes, and Abby breaks the hold. Pandora clutches her foot. Abby looks in concern. Pandora gets back on her feet.

Abby charges Pandora and Pandora slips under her legs, and goes for her Sacrifice (Stunner). Abby shoves her, and goes for her Angel Kiss (Codebreaker)! Pandora lifts her up for her Blood Drive (Pop-Up Powerbomb)! She connects, and covers.

"One…. Two… Thr- "Abby kicks out, and Pandora can't believe it.

"That was one of Pandora's best shots, and Abby kicked out. What does she have to do?" Foxxer asks.

Pandora angrily picks up Abby, she starts hopping, and Abby tries to roll her up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Pandora kicks out, and kips up, going for Dirty Deeds (The second version)! She covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Abby kicks out again, and Pandora can't believe it!

"Somehow, Abby still has some fight left." Fangirl says.

Pandora, getting angry now, grabs Abby by the throat. Abby kicks Pandora in the stomach and hits the Angel Kiss! She covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Pandora kicks out, and Abby can't believe it.

"This is awesome!" The crowd chants.

Pandora gets up, and the two slug it out.

"This is amazing guys! One of these two is going to close out the first round on top!" Fangirl says.

Abby gets the advantage, and goes for a Torres kick again! Pandora dodges, and Abby rebounds, right into a Blood Drive! Pandora covers again.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, what a hell of a bout to close of a PHENOMENAL first round!" Fangirl says.

"I can't argue with that Fangirl, what a fight they just put up!" Foxxer agrees.

"So, the second round looks like this:

Carson Michaels (ICW) vs Violet Mcfarlane (ZWE)

Katie Dre (UWA) vs Lacey Alvarez (SSWU)

Katrina Love (IXW) vs Shai Steele (SSWF)

Diana Batist (UCW) vs Pandora Pentagram (FZW)

It honestly looks like a great second round as well!" Vampiric says.

"But now, it is MAIN EVENT time! The UWA title is NOT being defended, but a NEW #1 Contender is being decided here tonight in a Fatal-4-Way match, and all the competitors have their own agendas going into this one!"

I will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin plays, and a ruckus crowd watches as Ben Jones, holding a black 'Death To The Order' flag.

"Well, that flag speaks for itself, and is also the reason Ben Jones has to win here tonight!" Fangirl says.

Ben gets to ringside, and drapes the flag over a barricade, before entering the ring.

"It's funny how last year, around this time, Ben Jones became the most hated man on the roster, but now, he's one of the most liked." Foxxer says.

"Being liked doesn't matter here, what matters is winning." Vampiric smugly says.

One Hell of an Amen plays, and Eric Appelbaum walks out to a surprising pop.

"There is the wildcard in this whole situation. He beat KING Caesar to make it into this match to the shock of everyone, but I feel like he could come out on top, and be facing Levi for the title very soon!" Fangirl says.

"Well, that's a big gamble there Fangirl, but anything can happen in the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance!" Foxxer says.

"Or in Ryder's terms, the Ultimate Superkick Alliance…" Vampiric says.

Army of the Night plays, and the crowd BOOS as Ryan Lewis makes his way down to the ring, he is coming out alone.

"The man who was a good guy when he turned on Ben Jones, but now has turned evil again, by siding with his sister Sara Lewis, who was at one point Ben Jones' girlfriend. This whole thing has been a mess, and it's about to play out here tonight!" Foxxer says.

Angels Fall plays, and the BOOS are even louder, as the hooded figure of Anthony Dre walks out. He looks out into the crowd, and catches a glimpse of someone in the front row.

"Well it looks like he's caught sight of someone and… OH MY GOD! Cynthia is in the building! I guess she bought a ticket!" Fangirl says.

"She's here to cheer on her husband, or maybe not…" Foxxer says.

"She has no business being here, this is a main event match, not a love story!"

Anthony sheds the jacket, and it comes to everyone's attention, that the strange markings are gone. He looks at the flag on the barricade, and takes it away from its resting place. He rips it in half to boos from the crowd.

"Well, that shows Anthony's loyalty." Fangirl says.

"Hey, this will be interesting to see how Anthony competes, considering what happened ten days ago." Foxxer says.

All four men stand in separate corners as the ref stands in the middle. He looks scared for what is about to happen, but calls for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The ref runs to the outside, really scared for his life, but what happens surprises him.

Ryan and Anthony control one side of the ring, and Ben and Eric glare at each other on the other. They shrug, and Ben charges Ryan and Eric charges Anthony.

"A smart tactic by Ben and Eric, teaming to take out the biggest threats!" Foxxer says.

Ryan however, manhandles Ben, and chucks him over the top rope. Ryan stays in the ring.

Eric meanwhile has brawled with Anthony up the entrance ramp. Anthony has the upperhand, and looks like he's going for his newest move, the Chase Special (Styles Clash setup but he falls backwards). Eric however, turns it into a hurricanrana! Anthony bounces off the steel of the ramp, and screams in pain! Eric turns and screams. But stops when he looks up and sees Ryan standing in the ring telling Eric to bring it! Eric walks towards the ring, and the crowd cheers.

"Let's go Eric!" They chant.

Eric gets on the apron, and Ryan charges him. Eric ducks, and Ryan stumbles to the outside. Eric shrugs, and flips Ryan a bird before dropping a pointed elbow across his chest. Eric taps his elbow, as it did impact with Ryan's chest pretty hard. He gets on the apron, and looks across as Ben Jones has recovered as well! They stare at each other, and shrug. They get in the ring, and stand face to face.

"The vampire Ben Jones is facing the former Holy man, Eric! There is some bad blood here, but it looks like they have mutual respect." Fangirl says.

The two lock up, and Ben takes advantage. He tries to pull Eric's arm out of it's socket, but Eric rolls around, and does some flippy sh*t to get out of it! He turns it around, and Ben quickly fights out of it! The two crouch face to face.

"These two are evenly matched somehow…" Vampiric says.

Eric is suddenly blindsided by Ryan Lewis, who is pissed off now. He chokes him against the ringpost. Ben goes for the save, but Anthony tackles him, and delivers a bunch of strikes to Ben's face! He looks to Ryan, who looks back at him, then to Eric. Anthony tries to pin Ben.

"One… Two…" Ryan drops Eric, and Anthony stands up. He holds his hands up. Ryan gets in Anthony's face and screams something at him. During this commotion, Ben rolls up Ryan.

"One… Two…" Anthony breaks it up, and goes for one of his own on Ben.

"One… Two… Thr- "Eric breaks it, and instead of going for one of his own, drops Anthony with a stunner! The crowd loses it, and Eric covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Ryan Lewis saves it! Eric is lifted up, and dropped on top of a prone Ben Jones! Ryan gets angry, and goes to the outside! He finds a table under the ring, and another one! He sets both up on the outside!

"What does Ryan have planned here!?" Vampiric asks.

Ryan sets them both up with the long side parallel with the ring apron. He gets back on the apron, and a recovered Ben immediately goes to shoulder tackle him off. Ryan leans back dramatically, but brings himself forward. He grabs Ben by the throat, and brings him onto the apron! The two trade right hands for a moment.

Eric and Anthony recover, and Anthony notices the situation, and his instinct to save Ryan kicks in! He runs the ropes, but is tripped by Eric. He still reaches though, but takes out both men instead of just Ben! They both go crashing through the tables!

"I think the other table was set up for Eric, but Ryan ended up going through it instead!" Foxxer says.

"I think you're right Foxxer." Fangirl says. Vampiric just looks shocked.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chants.

Anthony notices what happened, and his eyes widen. He turns and faces Eric Appelbaum.

"Remember a year ago, what Eric did to him!? While he may be on a different side this time, I don't think Anthony has forgotten!" Vampiric says.

The two men stand up, and Anthony immediately goes for his Dre-Kick! Eric ducks, and goes for a stunner! Anthony pushes Eric and sets up for his Chase Special! He hits it, and the pin is made.

"One… Two… Thr- "Eric somehow rolls out of it, and turns it against Anthony!

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony rolls out this time, and crawls quickly to roll Eric up again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Eric kicks out.

"What a sequence by those two!" Foxxer is impressed!

Anthony spin kicks Eric, and Eric staggers, but spears Anthony into a corner! He kicks him until he's sitting, and goes up to the top rope. He goes for the NJ to Cali flight, but just as he goes for it, he is shoved!

"Who the hell is that!?" Vampiric shouts.

Ryan and Ben are still out cold on the floor…

The figure is wearing a gold hood. He rips it off to reveal, Eric?

"Wait a second, he looks like… Elijah?" Fangirl says.

"But, Eric was Elijah, how the hell is this possible?" Foxxer asks.

In a split second, Elijah is gone, and Eric is slowly getting back to his feet. Anthony is on his feet as well, and he suddenly drops Eric with a Dre Kick! He scrambles to the cover.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The boos are deafening!

"Anthony Freaking Dre just STOLE a title shot, all thanks to an angel, ironically." Fangirl says.

Both Cynthia and Katie look on in stunned silence, as Anthony celebrates.

Paint it Black plays, and Sara Lewis comes out! The boos are even louder.

"What is she doing out here? She didn't win her title match, so why is she coming back?" Foxxer asks.

She gets to the apron, and Anthony pulls the middle and top rope for her. She enters with a grin on her face. She stands face to face with Anthony, and pulls out a crown.

Cynthia and Katie are stunned in the front row.

Anthony starts kneeling. Sara lifts the crown up to boos.

"NO WAY!" Foxxer shouts.

Anthony is on his knees, and Sara methodically puts the crown on Anthony's head.

"Does this mean what I think it does!?" Vampiric shouts.

Sara reaches over for a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen… BOW before YOUR QUEEN, and KING!" Sara shouts to deafening boos. Anthony turns Sara to face him, and kisses her.

Cynthia is in tears, and embracing her daughter.

"Wow, I am in complete disbelief…" Fangirl says.

The final image is of Sara and Anthony sharing another kiss in the ring, as the boo birds sing.

 **A/N: In my opinion, one of the most SHOCKING ending to a UWA PPV so far, I hope it's not too soon. I also know I plugged this in the previous part, but I really want to do this Senior Year story! If you didn't see the first one, than one, shame for not reading it all, lol. Second, if you really are dedicated to UWA, I would really appreciate it to get support on my other stuff as well, so if you could go send a character in, I would appreciate it, but BY NO MEANS feel compelled! See you all later this week!**

 **Shout out to Ryder and Kiran for writing Shai Steele vs Jessie Faraday, and another one to Kiran for Will Ralston and Kenny Omega vs John Duke and Ced**


	8. Show 5

**A/N: The Aftermath of Heat Wave, and boy, we have a lot! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: This is going to be more promo based, so the matches won't be as good, considering that I just wrote TEN of the Twelve matches for Heat Wave! Please understand. Thank you! :)**

Show 5:

June 30th, 2017

"After a hell of a Heat Wave II PPV, we are here with another great one for you! Hello everyone, Foxxer here, alongside the usual, Ryder and Kiran, and fellas, we are about to hear from the NEW #1 contender for the UWA title!" Foxxer says.

Angel's Fall plays, and the audience breaks into deafening boos as a pair of hooded figures take to the stage.

They rip off their hoods to reveal Anthony and Sara Lewis. The boos are even louder. They walk to the ring majestically.

"While Sara wasn't able to win back HER UWA Women's championship, she found her KING in the form of Anthony Freaking Dre!" Kiran says, delighted.

"There is only one KING in UWA, and he is in the Monarchy!" Ryder says.

"Oh, we will be talking about that later Ryder." Kiran smugly says.

Anthony lowers the middle rope for Sara, and she enters the ring, and demands two mics. She hands one to her new 'king'. She raises her mic to her lips.

"Peasants of the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, BOW to your KING and QUEEN!" The boos are deafening. "And BOW to your NEXT UWA Champion!" The boos are even louder. Anthony raises his mic to his lips.

"You all should be cheering me right now! What the hell happened!?" Anthony is disgruntled.

"Anthony, you don't need their cheers." Sara says.

"But, I…" She suddenly kisses him, and the crowd boos.

"I never needed them, YOU don't need them now!" She screams. Anthony nods, and puts the mic back up.

"Heh, you all really think I need you!? The only reason I created this company was so I could HOLD my top prize! And LEVI, YOU are holding that prize! I will do whatever I have to at Demise to win that title from you! You thought Dan Riley was tough, YOU ain't seen nothing yet!" He pauses as the crowd boos louder. "I have beaten the likes of Trivolt, Jack Vinson, Dan Riley, Ben Jones, Samuel, Eric Appelbaum, and even our own, Ryan Lewis." The crowd boos.

A lion's roar echoes through the arena, and Hail Mary plays to a HUGE pop. King Caesar enters the arena, alone, with a mic in hand.

"I'm sorry, I just, couldn't help but hear the list of names, and no one from MONARCHY is on that list!" The crowd cheers. "And, I also heard, KING, but in case you all didn't know, I AM THE ONLY KING IN THE ULTIMATE WRESTLING ALLIANCE!" The crowd goes nuts. Anthony raises his mic.

"I'm sorry, Caesar, you must have hit your head last night, because, Terra Gargano beat you, so if YOU really want to take me on, it'll just be an embarrassment to your own reputation around here." Anthony says to boos.

"Well, I guess I'll take my chances!" He drops the mic, and runs to the ring.

"Woah, woah…" Anthony says. "If you really want me, you'll have to wait until the main event this evening!" The crowd is suddenly mixed. Caesar slowly backs off.

"What a main event for this evening! KING Caesar vs Anthony Dre!" Ryder says.

"Anthony actually brought it up, your KING actually lost to Terra Gargano last night!" Kiran says.

"Well, to continue on here, we have the Freelancers coming out next to address the tag team division."

Devious Plays, and Luke and Edward enter the arena. The crowd is more mixed than it was at Heat Wave.

"The crowd must have some respect for them after the showing against DJ and Dylan just four days ago." Foxxer points out.

The two get in the ring, and each have a mic. Luke speaks first.

"Monday, the two of us went through hell to keep these titles." Luke says to more cheers than boos. "We would like to extend our gratitude and apologies to DJ and Dylan for all that we did, and we look forward to giving them a rematch." Luke says to cheers.

"Now, sadly, for now, we need new challengers, so…" Edward drops the mic, and points to the stage.

No More Fears by Dale Oliver plays, and the crowd boos as Clark and Zen Stevens come out to the stage.

They make it all the way down the ramp, and suddenly:

"BulletProof. For. For. For. For Life." Echoes as Bulletproof plays, and a battered Will Ralston and Kenny Omega walk out to a mixed reaction.

They make it halfway down the ramp, when:

Paint it Black plays, and the crowd boos even louder, as two members of the order, Charlie and Draco walk out.

Edward panics, and picks up a mic.

"Alright, fellas… I have an idea, since some of us just went through brutal matches on Monday, next week, the three teams that have just entered have a #1 contender's triple threat for a shot at us at Demise!" The crowd cheers the idea.

Will, Kenny, Clark, and Zen all look back to the stage, as Charlie and Draco crack their knuckles.

"What a HUGE announcement for next week, but coming up next, coming off his draw against Jason Sabre, Trivolt has something to say, next!"

The Outsider plays, and Trivolt walks out to more boos.

"The workers are really hated tonight!" Ryder says.

Trivolt gets a mic, and sits criss-crossed in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention please?" The boos are deafening. "Well, that sounds like a no, but when have I ever cared?" The boos are even louder. "You see, back in May, contracts were being resigned, Ben Jones, Ryan Lewis, Dan Riley, Levi- The Great, Jason Sabre, and many more, except for, MINE!" The crowd goes silent. "Oh, now you're interested, well, lemme put it simply, I will be LEAVING by the end of this season!" The boos are loud. "Unless, MY DEMANDS are MET by Anthony Dre! I want it to be HIM not his BS thing with that group, I want ANTHONY!" He screams.

The arena goes silent. "You all are about to lose out on THIS talent, well, it's Anthony's loss." Trivolt drops the mic, and leaves the arena.

"What the hell was Anthony thinking not resigning Trivolt!? He's one of the many people that built this company!" Foxxer is shocked.

"That is a decent question Foxxer, but coming up next though, we say WELCOME BACK to the Batista sisters, and Callie Runnels, as they are appearing in UWA for the first time since Violentine's Day to host their first UWA edition of their show, "The Prowler's Den", dare I say, I am excited!" Fangirl says.

"Their first guest on it: the UWA champion, Levi- The Great!" Foxxer says.

The ring has been transformed into a den like set up. There are four stools with four mics on them, there's a backdrop of wilderness, and the lighting is a slight orange.

Say Goodbye by Krewella plays, and out walk Callie, Jessica, and Jasmine. The crowd goes nuts as they walk down the ramp to the ring. Jess and Callie are holding hands as Jasmine leads them.

"They have been doing things since Violentine's Day, Jess and Callie as you can see, have tied a knot, and are closer than ever." Fangirl says.

"That's great Fangirl, but sadly, them coming back is not about them." Vampiric says.

The three women pick up their mics, and look out at the fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Jess starts.

"WELCOME BACK!" The crowd chants for roughly a minute.

"It is great to be back!" Jasmine says to cheers. Jess can't help but smile.

"Welcome to the UWA's first edition of the Prowler's Den!" Jess says to cheers. "And please welcome our first guest on the show, he is the CURRENT UWA CHAMPION!" The crowd loses it. "LEVI- THE GREAT!"

War plays, and the man himself walks out, the UWA title on his shoulder. He slowly enters the ring with the three lovely women. He looks nervous about it, as he picks up a mic.

"Now, Levi, we know the last time you were in the ring with a woman, it didn't go to well for you, but we aren't going to try and fight you." Call reassures to laughs from the audience and Levi.

"No, it's not that, I've just never been in a ring with three lovely women before." The audience awws.

"That's cute Levi, but we have to ask, how do you feel about going into your match against Anthony at Demise in a few weeks?" Jasmine asks.

"Well Jasmine, I have to say, it's nerve racking, because he's the guy who handed Jess the UWA Women's title when she was crowned champion, he's the one who helped me get into that big six pack challenge a year ago to fight for the UWA title, and now here I am, getting ready to defend it against him, and I cannot wait for it!"

"So, you're not worried about the Order?" Callie asks.

"No, because if Anthony has any honor left in him, he'll fight me in a fair match."

"Let's hope so…"

The Second Coming plays, and the crowd pops as Leah Rollins makes her way to the ring. She goes up to a guy in the front row, and kisses him, right in front of his girlfriend! Leah winks to him, and gets in the ring.

"What is Leah doing out here?" Ryder asks.

Leah gets an extra mic.

"Jess, Jasmine, Callie, welcome back, but A LOT has happened since you all kind of vanished. In case you didn't see, I got a shot at the Women's title, and I kind of want one more shot Lilith!"

"Woah, um Leah was it? News flash, while Lilith did issue an open challenge weeks ago, you still have to prove yourself, and you haven't really done that yet…" Jess says.

"Prove myself huh? Well, Jess, how about we settle this right now!" The crowd cheers!

"Ladies, look, I have to go, do this thing, so…" Levi quickly books it, not getting in the middle of the women.

"It looks like we get to see Jess vs Leah, right now!" Foxxer calls, as the ring is cleared.

A ref enters the ring, but Leah suddenly rolls out of the way.

"No, not this time, you all had a talk show, and quite frankly, I'm okay with waiting till next week." The crowd boos, as Leah leaves the arena.

"Well, it looks like Leah wasn't too keen on her own idea." Ryder says.

"She's biding her time Ryder, they'll go at it next week." Kiran says, getting up from commentary.

"Hey everyone, it's the other commentary team, of ME, Fangirl, Uzumaki and Vampiric, we cannot wait to call this." Fangirl says.

"Yep Fangirl, we have the first of two Semi-Final matches in the WFA women's tournament, TONIGHT!" Uzumaki says.

Still Swingin' plays, and the crowd pops as Carson Michaels makes her second appearance in a UWA arena.

"The Heartbreak chick knocked off Omicron from FZW to get to the second round, but she's got a tougher challenge here in her opponent tonight." Fangirl says.

Hypocrite plays, and the one, Violet Mcfarlane walks out, to a standing ovation as well.

"She knocked off Slyla The Elf Owl from UCW to get to this point, she is looking to go all the way against the HeartBreak chick here tonight."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Violet and Carson meet in the middle of the ring, and shake hands before locking up.

Carson takes Violet down to the mat, and goes for a quick ShowStopper, but Violet kips up out of it, and stands face to face with Carson, before going for her Profanity! Carson dodges, and goes for Sweet Chin Music, but Violet catches it, and goes for her Issues. She locks it in, and Carson starts fading.

"Violet is looking to eliminate the Heartbreak Chick right away!" Ryder says.

Carson struggles, and looks like she's fading. Carson suddenly swings Violet forward, and Violet lets go. Carson catches her breath, and backs up, before hitting Sweet Chin Music! The crowd goes nuts as Carson covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Violet kicks out. The crowd can't believe it!

Violet slowly rolls to the ring apron. Carson joins her, and Violet suddenly hits a Profanity out of nowhere! Carson staggers into the ringpost, and Violet goes for a running knee, but Carson ducks it, and Violet ricochets off the post, she falls hard on the apron, and rolls back inside. Carson sees the situation, and gets in the ring, locking in her Showstopper!

Violet is in obvious pain, and realizes she can't fight it, and taps.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, a very short contest, and I think Violet is hurt, her body bounced off the post pretty hard." Fangirl says, obviously disappointed.

"With that, we have the second match in the best of seven series between Matt and David, NEXT!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, this match is a FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH!"

Backstage:

Matt and David are already brawling. They are both wearing street clothing, and there's an official there.

Matt throws David into a wall, and picks up a chair. He throws it at David, but David ducks it, and lands a spin kick! Matt staggers, leaning against the wall. David picks up the chair, and throws it at Matt. It bounces off his skull, and Matt falls back from the impact. David inhales a little, and goes towards Matt. He pins his shoulders to the floor.

"One… Two…" Matt kicks out. David looks around the backstage area, and sees the parking lot entrance. He lifts Matt up, and drags him towards the lot.

X.x.x

David throws Matt towards a blue Monte Carlo. He hits the front of it. Matt uses the car to help him stand. David charges him, but Matt finds the strength to lift him up, and David shatters the windshield!

Matt slowly gets up, and sees the situation. He drapes an arm over David.

"One… Two… Thr- "David somehow gets a shoulder up on instinct. Matt falls to the ground, his back against the car. He looks across the lot, and sees his car, a black nissan. He smiles, and goes to it.

He pulls his keys out of his pockets, and unlocks it. It takes him a minute, but he starts it.  
David slowly gets up, and Matt has steered his car around to where it is facing the car that David is on. He revs the engine, and David comes to his senses. Matt slams on the gas, and flies towards David. David flies out of the way, and the front of Matt's car immediately stops on impact! There is a nice crater style dent in the front of Matt's car, and the windshield has shattered. Matt is seen, but looks unconscious. David realizes the situation, and so does the ref. He checks Matt's pulse, and holds up the X.

"The announcer is in the ring, and he sees the situation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner of this match via KO, David Knot!"  
"So, because of Matt's own ego, the series is now tied again at one each." Vampiric says.

"With that brutal, yet short contest out of the way, we have our second Women's Semi-Final match!" Uzumaki says.

Behind the curtain:

Katie is standing at the curtain, waiting for her music, when her mother, Cynthia comes up behind her.

"Hey, sweetie." Katie turns to her. "I know all the business that happened with your dad on Monday was hard to watch, but don't let that affect you tonight, you are one step closer to becoming the WFA Women's champion. Let me deal with your father, bring the Dre's a championship!" Katie looks up to her mother's face, and nods, before going through the curtain.

Crazy plays, and Katie Dre skips out to the ring to a chorus of cheers. She looks like she's trying to fake a smile.

"I wouldn't blame her for not smiling, after what her own father did, but she's doing her best to disguise it." Fangirl says.

"After everything that happened at Heat Wave, I'm not surprised!" Uzumaki says.

Bring Me To Life plays, and Lacey Alvarez skips to the ring, chewing her gum. She pauses at the end of the ramp to pose for the fans. Katie watches on anxiously.

"Lacey isn't going through what Katie's going through right now, so Katie had better watch herself against Anarchy's own, Lacey Alvarez." Fangirl says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Katie takes a deep breath, and meets Lacey in the middle. They shake hands, and Lacey nods in concern. Katie nods back, and they lock up.

Katie goes for her Foxhole kick early, but Lacey ducks it, and Katie goes into the corner. She looks like she's really off, and Lacey quickly takes advantage of that! She shoves Katie's head into the turnbuckle many times, before letting go. Lacey plays to the crowd to a small ovation, but the crowd is concerned for Katie.

Katie slowly gets her foot out, and turns around, she has her game face on, and she takes Lacey down with a thesz press! She slams Lacey's head into the mat, using a ref's four count to let go. She stands up, and drops her body weight across Lacey's chest.

"Unorthodox offense from Katie here." Fangirl points out.

Katie stands up, clutching her back. She blows hair out of her face, and screams for Lacey to get up. Lacey gets up, and Katie goes for another Foxhole, but Lacey catches this one, and turns it into a spin kick. Katie falls to the mat, and Lacey goes to the top rope.

"No way, Lacey is going for something big!" She turns her back to Katie, and goes for her Moment of Silence. She completes to moonsault rotations, but lands stomach first on the mat, as Katie was able to dodge!

Lacey comes up clutching her ribs, and Katie finally drops her with a Foxhole! Katie crawls for the cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Lacey gets her foot on the ropes.

"Wow, that was a close one to keep Lacey in this match." Uzumaki says.

Katie keeps her cool, and lifts Lacey up, she looks to the ropes, and pushes Lacey off the ropes, looking for her father's Foxbomb, but Lacey leapfrogs over, and his her Last Breath! She falls onto Katie.

"One… Two… Thr- "Katie kicks out on her own, and both women are facing the ceiling.

The two women stand up, and go for their respective superkick maneuvers, but they bounce off each other, and Katie finally hits her Foxbomb! The crowd pops, and Katie covers.

"One… Two…. Thre- "Lacey kicks out once more, and the crowd goes silent in disbelief.

"Oh my God! How is Lacey still in this one!?" Uzumaki says.

"Women's Wrestling!" The crowd chants.

The two women stand face to face once again, they are both out of breath now.

Lacey takes Katie to the mat but before she can go to the top, Katie puts her in a small package!

"One… Two… Thr- "Lacey breaks out of it, and goes for her Last Breath again! Katie ducks again, and this time Lacey lifts her up for her Beautiful Disaster, but Katie fights out of it, before hitting her newest move, the Fox's Arrow (Falcon Arrow)! Katie pins.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Wow, a hell of a contest, and that concludes our first half of matches, Katie is one step closer to her first championship in her career!

Cynthia runs out, and embraces her daughter. Lacey gets up, and nods to the two before leaving.

"What a nice moment." Fangirl says.

"It is time now, the MAIN EVENT! The UWA champion's #1 contender, Anthony Dre, the appointed KING to the self appointed queen Sara Lewis, will be taking on a very angered KING Caesar, next!" Fangirl says.

A Lion's Roar echoes through the arena, and Hail Mary plays for the second time tonight, as KING Caesar walks down to the ring, alone.

"He still has his name, but he got his ASS handed to him at Heat Wave by Terra Gargano." Vampiric says.

"Terra got a lucky roll up you mean?" Uzumaki says.

"A win is a win."

Behind the Curtain (Again):

Anthony puts up his hood, and is forcefully turned around. He is suddenly face to face with Cynthia.

"Anthony!? What the HELL is wrong with you!?"

Anthony doesn't respond, he just looks at the woman like she's crazy.

"Anthony?"

"Don't speak to me, I have to show that worthless peasant out there who the real king is!" Anthony screams walking towards the curtain. Cynthia stands back in shock.

Angels Fall plays, and the boos are loud, as Anthony Dre walks into the arena again, but this time he's alone.

"There is that traitor!" Uzumaki screams.

"Believe me, he's in a better spot than he was." Vampiric says.

"He had fans, and a wife that ACTUALLY loved him!" Fangirl says.

"You saying that Sara doesn't love him?"

"NO! She's just using him, I don't know why he can't see that!"

Anthony enters the ring, and methodically sheds his jacket.

"I think Ryder is wishing this match was under better circumstances, because this sounds like a dream match." Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd builds up, as they know the match is a potential dream match.

"Let's Go Caesar, kick his ass!" The crowd chants to the delight of Caesar. Anthony has none of it, and immediately tackles Caesar to the mat with a barrage of right hands. The boos are loud.

"I AM YOUR KING!" Anthony shouts, holding his arms out. The boos are even louder.

Anthony picks up Caesar, and goes for the Dre bomb early, but Caesar leapfrogs over, and catches Anthony with a springboard corkscrew uppercut! The crowd goes nuts as he pins Anthony.

"One… Two…" Anthony kicks out, but looks winded.

"That uppercut caught Anthony off guard." Uzumaki says.

"There's still a ways to go in this one." Fangirl says.

Anthony rolls out of the ring, and starts walking away. The boos are deafening.

"Where is he going!?" Uzumaki screams.

"He just had a brutal #1 contender's match, what does he have to prove?" Vampiric says.

We Will Rock You plays, and the UW champ Freddy Escobar, DJ, and Dylan all appear on the stage. Anthony backs away, and is blindsided by Caesar. He nods to his brethren, and picks Anthony up. He drags him back into the ring, and slides in after him. Anthony backs into the corner, fear in his eyes. He blinks rapidly, and looks scared.

"Caesar? What's happening?" He says, looking confused.

"Anthony?" Caesar says.

"I don't know what's happening…" Anthony says, covering his face.

"Lemme help you up." Caesar offers his hand, and Anthony takes it.

"Thanks, I'm so- "Anthony suddenly lifts Caesar up, and hits a DreBomb!

"Wow, Anthony was acting this whole time!" Uzumaki says.

The rest of Monarchy marches down, and are suddenly blindsided by Ryan, Charlie and Draco. Anthony covers Caesar.

"One… Two… Thr- "Caesar somehow kicks out.

"What!? How did Caesar kick out?" Vampiric is shocked.

Meanwhile, DJ and Dylan are being overwhelmed by Charlie and Draco, when:

"BulletProof, for. For. For. For Life!" Echoes through the arena, and Will Ralston and Kenny Omega run down to aid the tag team. The four men finally take them down to a knee each. DJ and Kenny hit superkicks on the two, and they finally go down.

Freddy has been brawling with Ryan, and has been holding his own. However, Freddy is closer to the edge of it, and there's lots of equipment under him. He almost loses his balance, and Ryan starts charging him. He leaps over him, and Ryan falls into the equipment in a beautiful light show.

"OH MY GOD! Ryan Lewis, he's…" Vampiric says.

"There is no way he survived that…" Fangirl says.

Caesar and Anthony have been watching this from opposite sides of the ring, and they both charge each other. Anthony gets the upper hand, and goes for the Dre-Kick, but Caesar turns it into a LionBomb! He connects, and covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony somehow kicks out, and Caesar cannot believe it.

Caesar gets the crowd pumped, but he is suddenly blindsided by, Ryan Lewis!

"No way, how the hell is he standing right now!?" Fangirl says.

The match is called a DQ.

Ryan forces Caesar to his feet, and CHOKESLAMS him. Anthony gets up slowly, and him and Ryan stand side by side, raising their arms up to boos.

War plays, and Levi walks onto the stage, amongst the carnage of the brawl that happened during their match. He stares in Anthony's direction and holds up the title as cheers ring through the arena to end the show.

 **A/N: Sorry if this isn't my best work, but I had less time than usual, and I honestly was beat after finally finishing Heat Wave, they will be better over the next two weeks, I promise. Until then, see you all next week! Peace!**


	9. Show 6

**A/N: Let's DO THIS!**

Show 6:

"Welcome to the Ultimate Super, er, Wrestling Alliance, I am Ryder alongside Uzumaki and Vampiric, and boys, we have a good show to call here tonight!"

"Yes we do Ryder, and let's say, the women are going to highlight this show, and we're starting with Cynthia Dre coming out to address what has been happening the past couple weeks."

So What by P!NK plays, and Cynthia comes out to a big pop.

"There is the boss's wife, and she has a lot to talk about tonight!" Ryder says.

Cynthia gets a mic, and is cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before I start, I want to congratulate my daughter for making it to the semi-finals of the WFA tournament last week!" The crowd gives a standing ovation. "She has represented the second generation of Dre wrestling well. Even better than someone in the first." The crowd boos knowing what she's saying. "Which brings me to my second point, of Anthony Freaking Dre, my husband, kissed that BITCH Sara Lewis right in front of not just me, but Katie as well, she almost didn't want to fight in her match last week because of that!" The boos are loud.

Angel's Fall Plays, and the boos are even louder as Anthony, with Sara Lewis on his arm, walks down. Cynthia looks disgusted. Anthony holds the ropes open for Sara, and she enters the ring, standing face to face with Cynthia. Anthony gets a mic for each of them.

"Cynthia, you don't get it do you?" Sara says. "ANTHONY here has gotten over you, he's moved on to, a clear improvement." The boos are deafening.

"An improvement? It looks more like he downgraded." The crowd ohhs, and cheers. Anthony stands between them.

"Cynthia, when we first met, I thought you were something special. You were beautiful, but, in case you didn't notice, Sara here is definitely better." The boos are loud.

Cynthia loses it, slapping Anthony as hard as she can. The impact can be felt from the front row. Anthony turns his head back, and his lip is bleeding.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sara goes to charge Cynthia, but Anthony holds her back.

"Sara, it's okay, I have a way to punish her… I could take Katie out of the tournament, but that's going to happen next week though." The boos are deafening. "So, you are going to have a match tonight, against Sara, and WHEN you lose, you are BANNED from showing up to ANY UWA shows until WE say you can come back!"

"Fine, but when I win, Sara, I get my husband back!"

"What makes you think he'll want to go back?" Sara counters.

"We'll see later tonight then." Cynthia drops the mic, and leaves the arena.

"Wow, fighting words from those three, I cannot wait for that match!"

"But, to kick us off, we have out UW champion, Freddy Escobar, addressing the chaos from last week, and his thing against Ryan Lewis!"

We Will Rock You plays, and the entirety of Monarchy walks out.

"Well there's all of Monarchy, including Freddy Escobar, what are they doing out here?" Vampiric asks.

"They're out here to support their leader." Ryder counters.

All four get in the ring, but Freddy is the only one with a mic.

"Alright everyone, I think we need to make this really quick. Ryan Lewis, it's come to my attention that you want to fight me for this UW championship, because you couldn't beat Anthony to the UWA one." The crowd ohhs. "You all know it's true, but let's think about this, if I was to accept, the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance would be gambling on me winning that match to keep the company from falling into total chaos…" Freddy thinks for a moment. "But, I'm not going to lose, so RYAN, if you want me at Demise, YOU GOT ME!" The crowd goes nuts, as Freddy raises his hand. "See you at Demise, Ryan." He drops the mic, and the four members walk out.

"What is Freddy thinking!? He has the title, why does HE want to defend it!?" Ryder demands.

"I think he's a fighting champion." Uzumaki says.

"Well, he's going to lose." Vampiric smugly says.

"Now, we have the next quarter-final match in the WFA women's tournament, here we go!"

Miss Jackson plays, and the boos are deafening as Katrina Love makes her way to the ring.

"The fans have to be pissed with her after what happened in her match against Cynthia in the first round."

"Yeah, and for those you who have been living under a rock for the whole year, Katrina Love was screwed out of being the first UWA Women's champion, but she won it at last year's July's Demise, before losing it at Ho Ho Horror. She's been rather quiet for most of the season." Ryder explains.

"It's no secret you are a Katrina Love fan Ryder." Vampiric says.

"What's not to like?"

Can't Stop me plays, and the crowd shows more love to Shai Steele.

"While she did win her match in screwjob fashion, as there was outside interference from her partner in the Beautiful Reality, Brianna Asher, but according to our sources, Brianna is nowhere near the Atlanta area, as she is doing SSWF." Ryder explains once again.

"Well, that'll just make her victory that much sweeter, especially beating a former UWA Women's champion." Vampiric says.

"The winner of this will face Carson Michaels next week for a spot in the finals!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Both women lock up, and go for quick takedowns to each other, but the former women's champ takes Shai to the mat with ease.

Katrina keeps a headlock on Shai for ten seconds before Shai kips up out of it. She drops Katrina was a drop toe hold. She goes for an STF, but Katrina frees her leg, and rolls through. Shai gets back up, and runs into a Lovebuster from Katrina! Katrina sighs, and locks in her favorite move, the Love Lockdown! She looks like she's about to break Shai in half.

Shai can't take it, and ends up tapping.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"WOAH! Katrina just cleaned house with Shai here in record time!" Vampiric is shocked.

"I'm just as surprised as you Vampiric, what the hell just happened!?" Uzumaki says.

"Well then, um, coming up next, we have been waiting for quite some time for this, but it is time to determine the NEW #1 contenders for the UWA tag team titles, The Steven Bros, BulletProof, and The Order battle it out to decide who is going after the Freelancers at Demise!"

Backstage:

Will and Kenny are about to make their entrance, when they are blindsided by Charlie and Draco.

"Payback from last week!" Vampiric cheers.

Charlie and Draco toss Will and Kenny down the entrance ramp, and scream at the top of the stage to boos.

They walk down, and Zen and Clark sprint out, taking them both out with axe handles.

They stand tall, and look to Kenny and Will. The four nod to each other, and run to the ring, and they stand 2 against 2.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Kenny brawls with Zen, and they stagger to the outside. Will tries to go for the quick victory on Clark by rolling him up, but it is unsuccessful.

Clark takes advantage, hitting a roundhouse kick, and a vicious clothesline! Clark covers Will for a one count.

Kenny Irish Whips Zen into the barricade, and stomps on him. Kenny turns and walks the length of the side of the ring, and gets a good running start. He goes for a knee to take Zen out of the equation, but Zen slides out of the way, and Kenny hits his knee hard against the barricade. He comes up clutching it, as Zen catches Kenny with a vicious right hand that causes him to collapse.

He starts pushing him up the entrance ramp, but is shoulder tackled by a recovered Charlie! Draco is right behind him.

"Uh-oh, this is NOT good for the other teams." Vampiric comments.

Draco slides in the ring, and double clotheslines Will and Clark.

Charlie gets in, and both men lift Will and Clark up into a powerbomb. They charge each other with each, collide their backs with each other.

Then they proceed to powerbomb each of them.

They both put a foot on each one.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Woah, the Freelancers have something to fear now…" Uzumaki says.

"Yeah, I would not want to be them right now." Ryder says.

"You are looking at the next tag team champs!" Vampiric cockily says.

"We will have to wait and see Vampiric, but it's time for us to go." Ryder says getting up from commentary.

 **This episode is brought to you by Anthony and Cynthia Senior Year:**

 **See UWAs former best couple before the wrestling years in this tale of romance, deception, and heartbreak! Characters are still being accepted, and Homecoming voting is coming soon, so go check it out ASAP!**

 **Now, back to the action.**

"Hello everybody, it's Foxxer here, along with Kiran and our favorite Fangirl, as we get set to call the final WFA women's quarter-final match, let's finish strong ladies!"

The Question plays, and Diana Batist makes her way to the ring.

"She knocked off IXW's Natalia Rodriguez to advance, and she's ready for her fight tonight!" Foxxer says.

"But the question, no pun intended, is she ready for this match here tonight, because if memory serves, she didn't do so hot in the first tournament she was in." Fangirl says.

"Well, she's made it to the second round of this one, knocking off Alyssa Kelly, we'll see how she does." Kiran says.

Welcome to the Show plays, and a red light fills the arena, and the laugh of the one Pandora Pentagram is heard. She's wearing her trademark white trench coat with red satanic drawings, and the seven deadly sins on them, and she's walking amongst dead corpses and blood. She casually skips to the ring like a boss, with a smile on her face.

"The final competitor in this tournament, Pandora Pentagram making a name for herself beating Abby Torres at Heat Wave, one of these two will be facing Katie Dre to move on to the finals next week!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Diana looks a bit scared of the markings on Pandora's ring gear. She tries to keep her distance, but Pandora suddenly charges, and lays a barrage of right hands to the sides of Diana's head. She backs up, and Diana suddenly unleashes a fury of punches of her own! Pandora barely moves though, and goes for a scoop slam. Diana catches herself on the ropes, and hits a running knee! Pandora falls on her back, and Diana decides to go for her new move, the Belly Drop (Boom Drop with Belly dancing instead of a BOOM BOOM). She connects, and covers.

"One… Two… "Pandora easily kicks out.

Diana drags Pandora to the corner, but Pandora grabs her by the ankle as she climbs to the top rope. Diana kicks at her, and gets to the top. Pandora pops up, and runs to the second rope, hitting a HUGE German Suplex off the top rope!

"OH MY GOD!" Foxxer screams.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kiran and the crowd both say/chant.

Diana is bent with her shoulders down, and Pandora crawls to roll her up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Diana somehow kicks out.

"How in the HELL did Diana kick out of that!?" Foxxer asks.

"She has a lot of fight in her Foxxer." Fangirl says.

Both women stand up again, and Diana staggers off the ropes, and Pandora runs at her, she rebounds off the ropes, Diana catches her with a Heavy Metal Slam! Diana scrambles to the cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Pandora kicks out, and the whole arena is in surprise.

"These women giving it their all in this match!" Fangirl is delighted.

They both get up once again, and this time Pandora goes for the Sacrifice, but Diana pushes off, and goes for her first Hip toss, but Pandora blocks it, and lifts Diana for her Blood Drive, and CONNECTS! She covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"A stellar match, and Pandora stands victorious!" Fangirl says.

"The story here, will Katie be able to face the living fear that is Pandora Pentagram?" Foxxer asks.

"We will find out Foxxer, ahem, no." Kiran coughs.

"Well, Up next, we bring out more women, as Leah challenged Jess last week, and she accepted, Leah Rollins faces Jess for the first time EVER, next!"

The Second Coming plays, and Leah Rollins comes out to more boos than cheers. She plays the crowd, mocking them, and mocking a kiss to a fan in the front row.

"She has become an egotistical, you know…" Fangirl says.

"She's fighting her own fight, and doing a damn good job of it to, challenging Jess here tonight!" Kiran says.

I'm gonna show you by Bebe Rexha plays, and the crowd cheers as Jessica Batista walks out, alone.

"She's going to fight Leah one on one tonight!" Foxxer says.

"No duh Foxxer, that's why she's alone!" Kiran sarcastically says.

"Well, here we go!" Fangirl says, as the two women stand across from each other.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Leah charges Jess, and Jess takes a barrage of right and left hands.

"Damn, Leah coming out the gate swinging!" Kiran says.

Jess finally gets her momentum back, and forearms Leah across her face.

"Hey, watch the face!" Kiran says.

Jess suddenly slaps Leah. Leah snaps, and kicks Jess in the stomach, and goes for the Curb Stomp early, but Jess lifts herself up, and catches Leah with a Firearm!

"Firearm, ALREADY!" Fangirl screams as Jess covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Leah kicks out, and Jess cannot believe it!

Leah stands slowly, and Jess looks like she's going to go for her high knee, but Leah ducks it, and rolls off the ropes. She goes for her newest move, the Photoshot (Clothesline from Hell). She connects, and covers.

"One… Two… THr- "Jess kicks out, and Leah cannot believe it.

"These two women just gave their best shots, and both just kicked out, they have something to prove here!" Fangirl says.

Both women get back up, to the shock of each other.

Jess goes for her high knee, but Leah rolls again, and this time Jess rebounds, going for a Firearm. Leah leaps, and goes for a curbstomp, but Jess lifts her up, and hits a Batista Bomb! The crowd pops, as the cover is made.

"One… Two… Thre- "Leah gets her foot on the bottom rope, and no one in the building can believe it.

Jess gets up, and Leah rolls out of the ring. Jess chases her, and Leah slides back in, taking out the ref. Jess goes for her Firearm again, but Leah leaps it, and thumbs Jess in the eye. Jess falls forward just as the ref gets back up. Leah runs the ropes, and hits her curb stomp! She sighs, and covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! DIng! Ding!

The boos are deafening, and Leah stands victorious.

"Leah just STOLE the win there!" Fangirl screams.

"A win is a win, and stolen or not, Leah just pulled off a HUGE upset against Jess!" Kiran says.

"Okay you two, before we get into our co-main event, we have some news, since he was suspended for using a barbed wire baseball bat against Justin Danger in the season premier, Ezekiel Myers breaks his silence." Foxxer says.

There is a red room, with a white spotlight on a man, holding a barbed wire bat.

"Suspension, something used in schools when someone does wrong, and something that happens when you use steroids, unless you're the WWF, but I was suspended for using this thing?" He holds up his bat. "Justin Danger, he couldn't take the pain of extreme, so he went and whined like a baby to someone, and got me suspended, but NOW, I am back, so Justin, come Demise, you only got a taste of what I can do, but you will know me completely when we fight in an Extreme Deathmatch." The mixed reaction brings more cheers.

"Wow, welcome back to Ezekiel, and he's challenging Justin to an Extreme Deathmatch, we might here a response next week on the Go Home show to Demise." Kiran says excitedly.

"Now it's time for our co-main event, with their series tied once again, and Matt recovered, the next match in the best of seven series is about to kick off!"

"This match, is a LADDER MATCH!"

Heathens plays, and Matt Lopez makes his way to the ring. He has tape all around his left shoulder.

"He looks like he's ready for this match. He's got to climb the ladder, and retrieve the case that is hanging up there to break the 1-1 tie in the series." Foxxer says.

"But, David won last week, he's got this in the bag now!" Kiran says.

Deal With The Devil plays, and the boos are loud as David Knot walks out.

"He picked up a fluke win in the Falls Count Anywhere match last week, and I think we can both agree that match shouldn't count."  
"Well, I think I know where you're going Fangirl, and while there wasn't a fall, I don't think Matt would have been able to continue, and I barely think he's ready tonight." Foxxer says.

The two men stand toe to toe in the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

David sprints out and reaches under the ring for a ladder, but Matt slides out on his stomach, and sunset flips David onto the floor.

"Damn, that's the nicest thing I've ever seen!" Kiran says, impressed.

Matt gets up, and reaches under the ring for a ladder. He finds a reasonable sized one, and sets it up in the ring, with the length parallel to the width of the ramp.

"Matt going to end this quickly." Foxxer says as Matt climbs up.

Matt is halfway up, when David sprints up the ladder on the opposite side. They meet at the top, and exchange right hands.

"These two throwing vicious right hands at each other." Kiran says.

The ladder suddenly topples over, and they both land on their feet, continuing their exchange of right hands.

David pushes off, and goes for a spin kick, but Matt ducks it, and goes for a pele kick. He connects, and David staggers against the ropes. Matt turns right into a spin kick! He falls, and David realizes the situation. He could climb up, but he decides to take Matt out instead. He goes under the ring to the right of the entrance ramp, and pulls out a ladder, but instead of sliding it into the ring, he bridges it between the barricade and the ring.

"What does David have planned here?" Foxxer asks.

David goes to the apron, and ducks an enziguri from Matt. He forces Matt to his feet, and looks like he's going to Suplex him to the outside, but Matt blocks it, and ends up suplexing him into the ring!

"Why did he do that!?" Kiran screams.

"Well, now both men are down." Fangirl responds.

Matt crawls towards the ladder, and starts climbing.

He is two rungs away…

He is now within reaching distance, and is reaching for it. He has his hands on it, and suddenly, the ladder starts tipping in the direction of the bridged ladder. He panics, but can't move, as he falls through the ladder. It bends in half, and the crowd boos loudly as David smiles in the ring, before setting the ladder back up.

He slowly climbs the ladder, mocking Matt at the top, as he slowly pulls the contract down.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"David takes the lead!" Kiran is delighted.

David holds the case in his hands, and climbs down, leaving the arena with his prize.

"Before you ask, that briefcase is worthless now, it was just for this match." Fangirl explains.

"The series is now 2-1 in favor of David." Foxxer calls unbiased.

"For our main event now, Cynthia could be on her way out of the UWA, as she faces Sara Lewis with HIGH stakes, NEXT!"

So What plays again, and the crowd POPS as Cynthia Dre walks to the ring with courage in her eyes.

"She is ready for this fight against the former Women's champ, Sara Lewis." Fangirl says.

"She is marching to war here." Foxxer says.

"It's her last march this season when she loses!" Kiran says, laughing.

"How can you be so- "

Foxxer is cut off by Paint It Black playing, and the boos deafening out the arena as Sara comes out, escorted by Anthony.

"Obviously she's bringing Anthony out here to mess with Cynthia." Fangirl blatantly points out.

"Well, you have to think she wants to do ANYTHING to stay in UWA, and to keep her new KING!" Kiran says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two women lock up, and it breaks down into a brawl on the outside. Anthony backs away from them as they continue to brawl.

Sara throws Cynthia into the barricade, and screams. Anthony applauds her. Sara forces Cynthia back to her feet, and throws her into the ring. She gets in, and drops a senton across her stomach. She covers for a one.

Cynthia gets up with the ropes, making eye contact with Anthony in the process. Anthony mocks her, and she turns around, delivering a backhand slap to Sara.

"Oh my GOD, what a slap!" Fangirl says.

Sara rubs her cheek, and checks for blood on her lip. Cynthia screams at her.

"I WANT MY HUSBAND BACK!"

"He's not yours anymore sweetheart." Sara says back.

Cynthia charges Sara and takes her down. She delivers a barrage of right hands to Sara.

Cynthia finally lets up, and runs the ropes, dropping an elbow drop, but doesn't pose, she immediately goes for a cover.

"One… Two… "Sara kicks out, and Cynthia furiously lifts her up, and goes for her Kiss boot, but Sara ducks it, and goes for the Dark Spell. Cynthia dodges that, and hits her Kiss boot! She covers again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Sara kicks out.

"Cynthia is on fire, but Sara just keeps staying in it!" Fangirl says.

Sara gets up angrily, and Cynthia goes for another Kiss boot, but Sara catches it, and locks in her Death's Embrace (Arm Triangle choke).

"No way! Cynthia might tap out or pass out!" Foxxer says.

Cynthia starts pushing herself towards the ropes, but looks like she's about to fade. She gets a finger on the bottom rope to the delight of the audience. Sara is forced to let go.

Sara waits for Cynthia to get back to her feet, and Sara goes for a clothesline, but Cynthia ducks it, and goes to rebound, but Anthony grabs her ankle. Cynthia turns to face him. Sara distracts the official, and Anthony gets on the apron.

"Anthony, wake up, I know you're in there."

Anthony starts blinking rapidly.

"Cyn-thia…" Anthony blinks quicker.

"Yes, remember me, you can fight- "She is cut off, because Sara rolls her up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Sara is pushed off into Anthony, who she 'accidentally' hits with a Dark Spell. Sara turns around, and hits Cynthia with another Kiss Boot! Cynthia decides that's not enough, and goes for to the top rope. She stands, prays, and drops a perfect Heavenly Love Frog splash! She clutches her stomach, and covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "The ref is pulled out by Anthony! The boos are deafening. The ref is shoved to the ground, and Cynthia stands between them.

"Anthony, WAKE UP! Come on!" Cynthia pleads.

"I love…"

"You love me." Cynthia pleads.

"SARA!" He hits her with a DRE KICK!

The audience goes SILENT in DISBELIEF, and so does commentary.

Anthony lifts Cynthia to her feet, and Sara regains herself, as Anthony throws the ref back into the ring. Sara covers Cynthia as the ref regains consciousness.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Sara kneels in the ring, and Anthony joins her.

The arena is just dead silent, only a cricket can be heard.

Anthony holds up Sara's hand to silence, and kisses her.

Cynthia rolls out of the ring towards the entrance ramp. She is in tears, as Anthony waves mockingly at her.

Cynthia stands up, and starts walking to the back, as the final image of the show is Anthony and Sara standing tall in the ring

 **A/N: So, a lot of heat is about to fly at me: This week, I started a job, and it is honestly becoming harder to come up with fresh ideas for shows every week, so I have a suggestion.**

 **Starting next week pending how I think it goes, I am going to just summarize matches for regular shows, and write full promo segments, but I will still write full PPV matches, as those are amazing fun, but full shows are just becoming stressful, and I just want to try this out, and if it doesn't work, I'll 'try' to get back into full shows. See you all next week! Peace!**


	10. Go Home Show For Demise

**A/N: The Results of the Go Home Show for Demise! Demise will be written in full! Enjoy!**

Three x's will mean a passage of time from what happened and the next thing, use your imagination.

July 14th, 2017

Show 7:

The show opens with Foxxer, Kiran, and Vampiric on commentary, as the open the show talking about the shocking end to last week, and how Cynthia is not permitted to come back to UWA without her husband's or Sara's okay.

The first match is the first semi-final match of the women's tournament between Carson Michaels and Katrina Love.

 **Carson Michaels vs Katrina Love**

Carson goes for Sweet Chin Music at one point, and Katrina counters it into her Love Lockdown.

Carson eventually fights out.

X.x.x

The two women have been putting up a hell of a fight, and Carson finally lands a Sweet Chin Music, and gets the win, moving into the finals.

X.x.x

Backstage:

Katie is walking around backstage, and she bumps into Levi- The Great.

"Hey Katie." He says.

"Hi Levi." She starts to walk away.

"Katie, wait…" He gently grabs her by the arm. "I want you to know, I'm pulling for you tonight, and I promise I will do what I can to get your father back at Demise."

"Thanks Levi." She nods to him, and leaves.

"Good luck tonight!" Levi says as she disappears.

X.x.x

Next, Matt and David face off in a Tables Match, with the series 2-1 in favor of David.

 **Matt Lopez vs David Knot in a Table's Match**

Matt at one point hits From Mexico with Pain, and when he gets up, he goes out of the ring to get a table. He sets it up, and turns around. He lifts David up, and David pops him up with a spinebuster through the table, taking a shocking victory. David is now up 3-1.

X.x.x

Next, with him defending his title, Freddy Escobar and Ryan Lewis stand face to face.

POWER plays, and we don't see Freddy for a moment. He is suddenly backing out and exchanging right hands with someone. The other person is revealed to be Ryan Lewis. Freddy has the upperhand, and kicks Ryan in the stomach. He looks like he's going for the KingSlayer, but Ryan catches Freddy in a Powerbomb. Freddy punches Ryan in the head to get out of it. Freddy lands on his feet, and shoves Ryan close to the edge of the stage. Freddy backs up, and shrugs, before sprinting towards Ryan. He connects with a spear sending both of them off the stage!

Freddy eventually gets to his feet, and walks out, it is unknown what Ryan's condition is.

X.x.x

Jasmine is seen backstage. She is approached by Leah Rollins.

"Hey Jazz, so, you know how I beat your sister last week, well, that was the first rung in my journey to being the queen of this division- "

"Lemme stop you there, Lee. Look, I know you probably have some credibility back here because of your flesh and blood, well I do to. You may have gotten a shot at the women's title, but I was fighting for it before you were even a thought in this company! So, if you want to get to the top, you have to go through me!" Jasmine angrily looks at Leah.

"Whatever you say, I'll show you that I'm not all smoke and mirrors." Leah leaves.

X.x.x

The Freelancers are pacing in circles backstage, as they are terrified to be facing the Order at Demise.

"What are we going to do Luke?"

"We do what we do best Ed, we go out there, and put up a- "They are blindsided by Charlie and Draco.

Charlie powerbombs Luke into a locker, and Draco superkicks Edward's head into a wall.

Charlie and Draco stand tall backstage.

"See you at Demise." Draco says as they leave.

X.x.x

Next, it is the final semi-final match of the Women's tournament:

 **Katie Dre vs Pandora Pentagram**

During the entrance, it is obvious that Katie is not 100 percent focused on the match at hand, as she is worried about her dad. Pandora doesn't help that, as Katie is immediately intimidated by her opponent's choice of attire.

X.x.x

Pandora has been dominating the match, and is about to go for a Russian Leg Sweep, but Katie finally counters and gets a good flurry of offense, as she goes for her Foxhole, but she misses, and Pandora goes for a spin kick of her own. Katie ducks that, and lifts Pandora up for the Foxbomb! The crowd pops as she covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Pandora kicks out and the crowd is in SHOCK.

X.x.x

Katie goes for another Foxhole, and connects! However, Pandora rolls out of the ring. Katie is enraged, a her chance just went away.

X.x.x

Both women are giving it their all, kicking out of move after move. The crowd is loving it.

Katie gets overconfident, and goes for her father's Foxlock, but Pandora fights out of it, and Pandora gets up and goes for the Sacrifice! She covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd goes silent as Pandora stands victorious.

The Final match is set for Demise:

Carson Michaels vs Pandora Pentagram to crown the first ever WFA Women's Champion!

X.x.x

A hooded figure is in a green lit room.

"Zeke? You made a GRAVE mistake!" The figure turns and rips its hood off to reveal a masked face (Like Cody Rhodes when he was doing the Paper bags gimmick). "LOOK at what YOU did to me!" He points to his face with a crazy look in his eyes. "You want me in an 'Extreme Deathmatch', where ANYTHING goes!?" He pauses for a moment, and takes off the mask to reveal the scars from the barbed wire bat. "YOU GOT ME!" The light cuts out in the room.

X.x.x

Katie Dre is in tears backstage, she realizes she's failed UWA, but suddenly, she hears applauding from behind her. She turns around to see Levi- The Great, Ben Jones, Trivolt, Bayley, and many others (Not including any of the Order) applauding her.

"You're young kid, you've got plenty of time left in your career." Trivolt says, raising her hand to more applause from the UWA locker room.

Lilith suddenly appears.

"Sweetie, I have watched every match you have been in, and as a leader of the Women's division, I need to defend this title, and I cannot think of anyone more deserving of it than you right now." The locker room and crowd in the arena cheer, as Katie embraces Lilith.

"Thank you Katie." Chants echo through the backstage and the arena.

X.x.x

Finally, we have our main event, The Steven Bros will be facing BulletProof, Kenny Omega and Will Ralston.

 **BulletProof vs The Steven Bros.**

Will and Zen start.

X.x.x

Zen and Clark have firm control, and are making quick tags in and out to keep Will out of his team's corner. Zen eventually hits a running knee, and Will looks like he's out cold. He sighs, and covers Will for a two count.

X.x.x

Kenny hypes up the crowd, and distracts Zen. Will takes advantage, and catches Zen with a wicked clothesline! The crowd pops, and Will finally makes it to his team's corner, and tags Kenny!

Kenny takes the time to take Clark off the apron, and nail Zen with a Croyt's Wrath, and pins his shoulders.

"One… Two… Thr- "Clark somehow gets back up, and saves his brother.

Will gets up, and goes to take out Clark, but Clark hits him with a Moonsault Side slam! Clark gets on the apron, as Zen sets him up for his Bingo! Clark then comes off the top rope and hits the One-Two-Three! Kenny bends back, and Zen covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Clark and Zen stand victorious.

"Are they the next #1 contenders for the Tag team titles?"

X.x.x

The final segment before Demise, Anthony and Levi stand face to face, one on one ahead of their HUGE match for the UWA championship!

Angel's Fall plays, and the boos are deafening as Anthony walks out,

He gets in the ring, and gets a mic.

"Come on guys, last time I was in this situation, you know, going for MY company's CHAMPIONSHIP, you all LOVED me!" The boos are loud still.

"Well, Levi, you think you can beat me? The only reason you are holding that belt is because I told you to take a chance in your career. You were NOTHING before I told you to take that chance!" The boos are louder. "You don't believe me…"

He is interrupted by War playing. Levi makes his way out to the ring, mic already in hand.

"Anthony, I appreciate you trying to take credit for MY success, but I did this on my own."

"Right, and that's why you asked me to let you go after the Women's title in you debut match. In case no one remembers, in his debut, he lost to one, Skyler the Elf Owl in record time." Anthony laughs. "Hard to believe that was over a year ago."

"Anthony! Your own flesh and blood, Katie, was just in tears backstage, I rallied the troops to cheer her up, unlike you!"

"My daughter, please, she needs to grow up, she didn't need you!" The boos are louder again.

"FUCK YOU ANTHONY!" The crowd chants.

"Listen to these people, Anthony, come back to the UWA! Go back, to her." He points behind Anthony.

The crowd cheers, as Cynthia is shown to be in the front row.

"Who the hell is that!?" The boos are loud again.

"That is a woman who ACTUALLY loves you, and you will go back to her when I defeat you at Demise, and retain this CHAMPIONSHIP!" Anthony looks between Cynthia and Levi.

"We'll see about that…" Anthony drops the mic, and drops Levi with a thesz press!

Anthony forces Levi to his feet, and drops him with a Dre-Bomb. The boos are deafening.

Anthony stands tall with the championship to end the show.

 **Demise Card:**

 **Levi- The Great [c] vs Anthony Dre (UWA Championship match)**

 **Freddy Escobar [c] vs Ryan Lewis (UW Championship match)**

 **The Freelancers vs Charlie and Draco (UWA Tag Team Championship match)**

 **Carson Michaels vs Pandora Pentagram (WFA Women's Championship)**

 **Matt Lopez vs David Knot (Best of Seven match #5, David leads 3-1)**

 **Lilith vs Katie Dre (UWA Women's Championship)**

 **Leah Rollins vs Jasmine Batista**

 **Justin Danger vs Eziekel Myers (Extreme Deathmatch)**

 **A/N: This was SOO much easier to write, and I have had tons of time to write Demise now and make it phenomenal! See you all at Demise!**

 **Also, don't forget to vote in the Senior Year Homecoming Poll! Vote for one male and one female and make it interesting!**


	11. Demise Part One!

**A/N: HERE WE GO! It is time for Demise!**

July 24th, 2017

Demise!

"LET'S GET IT STARTED….. IN HERE!" Echoes through the arena, as the song by The Black Eyed Peas echoes through the arena.

"Welcome everyone to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance's eleventh PPV event known as Demise! Hello everybody, this is Ryder here alongside Uzumaki and Fangirl, and you guys, we have a HELL of a first half of this show to call!"

"We do Ryder, starting off by crowning our first EVER WFA Women's Champion, it's the Heartbreak Chick representing ICW, Carson Michaels taking on Insanity incarnate representing FZW, Pandora Pentagram, both of these women taking different journeys to get here."

Still Swingin' plays, and the Heartbreak Chick, Carson Michaels makes her way to the ring to a HUGE pop.

"The heartbreak chick knocked off the likes of Omicron (FZW as well), Violet Mcfarlane (ZWE), and Katrina Love (IXW) to get here. She has put up great matches with all three, and she looks to put on one more classic against her opponent tonight." Fangirl says.

Welcome to the Show plays, and Insanity Incarnate, Pandora Pentagram walks out to a mixed reaction.

"Insanity Incarnate, Pandora Pentagram took a slightly different journey to get to this point, knocking off the likes of Abby Torres (SSWF), Diana Batist (UCW), and Katie Dre (UWA). We can't say that either of these women had an easy journey, but they both made it!" Ryder says.

"We are READY to crown our first WFA women's champion, RIGHT NOW!" Uzumaki says.

The official holds up a black strapped belt, with "WFA" engraved in the front plate. There are WFA logos on the sides, and Wrestling Federation Alliance engraved at the bottom of the front plate, and Champion underneath it. He shows it to both women, and hands it to someone at ringside.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two women lock up, and they are at a stalemate.

"They didn't get this far without facing many obstacles, they are ready for each other here tonight." Ryder says.

Pandora finally gets the upper hand, taking Carson down with a side headlock. She pulls at her chin, but Carson gets herself back up, and hits a mini-stunner. Pandora bounces off the ropes, right into an enziguri from Carson! Carson covers for a one count.

Pandora kips and goes for Dirty Deeds, but Carson fights out of it, and goes for Sweet Chin Music. Pandora ducks it, and this time hits Carson with a drop kick. Carson bounces off the ropes, and finally lands Sweet Chin Music! She covers Pandora.

"One… Two… Thr- "Pandora kicks out.

Carson angrily gets up, and Pandora gets up slowly. Carson charges Pandora, but Pandora lifts Carson up for a Blood Drive. She connects! She covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Carson kicks out this time.

Pandora is furious. She slowly stands up, and goes for a Dirty Deeds. Carson breaks out, and hits Pandora with another Sweet Chin Music. Pandora bounces off the ropes, and she hits Carson with a lariat. Pandora screams, and lifts Carson up again, this time hitting her with the Sacrifice! She covers once again.

"One… Two… Thr- "Carson gets her foot on the rope.

Pandora angrily stands up, and Carson uses the ropes to get herself up. Pandora goes for another Blood Drive, but Carson reverses it into a Showstopper! She locks in the headscissor Figure Four really good!

Pandora fights for a good minute, before passing out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd pops.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that is our FIRST WFA CHAMPION! CARSON MICHAELS!"

"The Heartbreak Chick had a hell of a showing in this tournament, and I expect HUGE things from her."

Carson celebrates with her newly won championship.

 **A/N: Sorry for putting this in the middle, but this is IMPORTANT.**

 **With the WFA having a Women's champion currently in Carson Michaels, that means the champ can defend it at ANY promotion. The rules of it are as follows:**

 **I will be having the first title defense at the UWA season finale.**

 **You MUST tell me that you are going to have a match for it, and give me the details. I will only say no if I have plans for it, or if I already have another person using it, it will mostly be First Come, First Serve.**

 **That's it, I hope you all enjoyed the tournament, now back to the action!**

"We are NOT slowing down here, as we get our next match, the fifth match in the best of seven between Matt and David, we get the stipulation, next!"

"This match is a 30 Minute Iron Man Match!" The crowd pops.

Heathens plays, and Matt Lopez enters the arena.

"These two are about to go for 30- minutes, as they JUST found out, this will be interesting." Fangirl says.

"We can say that we are the first promotion to EVER achieve that." Ryder says with a chuckle.

Deal With the Devil plays, and David Knot walks out.

"He has the lead, and can end it with a landslide victory here tonight against Matt." Ryder says.

"Matt is going to fight like it's his last match here tonight, because if might be if he loses this one here tonight in this series." Fangirl says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

-30 Minutes-

A desperate Matt tackles David to the mat, but his desperation backfires, and David catches him in a tight small package!

"One… Two… Three!"

"And just like THAT, David takes the lead!" Ryder calls.

"All he has to do is run now, and it's over…" Fangirl says.

Matt gets up in a fury, and hits From Mexico With Pain! He crawls to cover David.

"One… Two… Three!"

"NO! Matt doesn't want to go down that easily, as we are tied at one!" Uzumaki calls.

-20 Minutes-

The two have been trading back and forth. David goes for a spin kick, but Matt ducks it, and hits David with a chop. Matt screams, and goes for a roundhouse kick, but he gets hit with a spin kick, and then a second one for good measure! David covers him.

"One… Two… Three!"

"David is up 2-1 now!" Ryder says.

-17 Minutes-

David goes to the outside, and Matt chases him. David leans against the barricade to catch his breath. Matt charges him, and goes shoulder first through the barricade!

"Matt is OUT COLD!" Uzumaki says.

X.x.x

"SEVEN!" Matt starts stirring.

"EIGHT!"

"NINE!"

"TEN!"

David is up 3-1 now!

"I don't see how Matt can come back, it's over now…" Uzumaki says.

-10 Minutes-

Matt has gotten back in the ring, under his own power, and ends up taking another spin kick. David cockily goes for a cover, but Matt pulls him into a small package.

"One… Two…... Thre- "David escapes it, and both men stand up.

Matt takes David down with a drop toe hold, and locks in his Achilles Pain Ankle lock! He tries to break David's ankle, but David taps.

"NO WAY! It's now 3-2, and Matt has a chance with plenty of time!" Ryder is in disbelief.

-5 Minutes-

David is angry now, he slaps Matt Lopez across the jaw, and screams. Matt goes to hit him back, but David catches it, and drops Matt with a wicked clothesline.

"Was that, a Rainmaker?" Uzumaki says.

"I think it was, and Matt looks to be out cold." Ryder says.

David catches his breath in the corner.

-2 Minutes-

Matt slowly uses the ropes to get to his feet. Matt shakes his head, and David goes to clothesline him over the ropes, but Matt takes him down with a spear, and rolls him up.

"One… Two… Three!" The crowd cheers.

"NO WAY! We are tied at 3 apiece!" Fangirl screams.

"HOW!?" Ryder is in disbelief.

-1 Minute-

Matt scrambles to his feet, and gets on the apron. He preps himself to go for something big. David staggers to his feet. Matt goes for From Mexico with Pain, but David catches him with a sidewalk slam out of the air! He pins.

"One… Two… Thr- "Matt kicks out, and in the process trips David up. He locks him in the Achilles Pain again!

"David only has to survive 20 seconds!" Ryder screams.

X.x.x

"Five… Four…" Matt twists David's foot really far. "Three… Two…" David can't take it, and taps. "One…"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Matt just pulled off a SPECTACULAR comeback!" Uzumaki screams.

"With that, a 4-3 win (coincidence?) puts Matt down 3-2 going into next week, where this best of seven will either end or go into the season finale! I personally cannot wait for this!" Ryder says.

"After that chaos, it is time for the co-main event of part one, we have the UWA tag team titles being defended, as the Freelancers take on Charlie and Draco of the Order!"

Paint it Black plays, and the crowd boos as Charlie and Draco walk out, accompanied by Sara Lewis.

"Formerly Mama's soldiers, these two men are the tanks in the Order, and they are looking to capture the UWA tag team titles for the first time in their career." Fangirl says.

"I hope not." Ryder says.

Devious plays, and the tag team champs, the Freelancers, Luke and Edward walk out to a HUGE pop.

"These two are looking to retain their belts in the WORST way tonight, as they defend against these monsters." Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Charlie and Luke start off the match. Charlie immediately head butts Luke. Charlie starts head butting wildly before throwing Luke into The Freelancers corner.

Edward hesitantly tags in before he is thrown from the apron to the center of the ring by Charlie. Charlie picks up and literally throws Edward into his corner.

Charlie tags in Draco and Doomsday starts beating down Edward in the corner. Charlie gets out at the last second and Draco forces Edward up by the ears. Luke immediately pulls Edward out of the ring, both breathing nervously.

Charlie slides in the ring and stands by Draco. Charlie reaches up and removes his Hannibal Mask! The Freelancers get on the apron and are immediately sent back down by a double big boot from Doomsday.

Charlie and Draco stare at each other as The Freelancers get up. They both bounce off the opposite ropes before doing a double suicide dive!

Draco rolls Edward into the ring and goes for The Butterfly Effect, but Edward escapes and hits a Plot Twist outta nowhere!

Charlie's eyes get wide as Draco lays motionless and Edward crawls to Luke. Charlie tries to stop Edward, but Edward ducks and Luke hits Charlie with a huge forearm smash. Edward tags out and The Freelancers take out Charlie before waiting for Draco to get up.

When Draco gets up, The Freelancers lay him out with Hi-Lo. Luke goes for the pin, BUT DRACO KICKS OUT AT ONE!

Both Luke and Edward freeze up in shock. "T-This m-must be the power of Sara Lewis" Ryder whispers.

The Freelancers nod at each other and set up for a Reality Check, but don't notice Charlie tagging in. The Freelancers hit the Reality Check and cover, but the lights go out.

When they return, Charlie has lifted the massive Luke in a Death Hug while Draco knocks Edward out of the ring with a Destruction of Eden. Luke, refusing to tap out, loses consciousness in the Death Hug.

"What the hell just happened!?" Ryder screams.

"The Order, specifically Charlie and Draco, just won the UWA tag team championships…" Uzumaki says.

"Hopefully they'll be their only championships tonight." Fangirl says hopefully.

"Now, the main event of this part, we have an EXTREME Deathmatch between Justin Danger and Ezekiel Myers!"

There are insane weapons surrounding the ring: Sheets of glass, tables with thumbtacks in them, steel chairs, just barbed wire, and a whole lot more.

The Vengeful One plays, and Ezekiel Myers walks out to a mixed reaction. He is carrying his barbed wire bat.

"He doesn't need his barbed wire bat, as he's got all these other toys lying all around the ring." Ryder says sarcastically.

"That is HIS baby right there, he will use it!" Fangirl says.

Misery Loves My Company plays, and Justin Danger walks out to a mixed reaction as well. He is alone.

"Firstly, the fans can't decide who to route for in what is going to be a complete BRAWL tonight!" Ryder says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

 **Viewer Discretion is advised for what you are about to read, as this is the most extreme thing I have written since Violentine's Day, and trust me, that is like Blue's Clues compared to this match. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Ezekiel wastes no time trying to go straight to the outside, but Justin pulls him back in, and hits him with a German Suplex!

Justin shakes his head, and stomps Ezekiel. Justin goes to cover Ezekiel, but Ezekiel shoves him out of the ring. Justin lands on the apron, and Ezekiel runs the ropes, and shoulder tackles Justin off the apron, and nearly onto the sheet of glass.

"Phew, that was almost a disaster." Ryder says.

Ezekiel gets out, and walks towards Justin. Justin lifts him up, and goes for a powerbomb through the glass, but Zeke lays a barrage of right hands to Justin to move him away. He ends up taking a Ring Apron Powerbomb! Zeke clutches his back, and Justin screams. He gently moves the sheet of glass so it is leaning against the ring post. He then goes for Zeke's Barbed wire bat, and he prepares to swing, but Zeke ducks it, and the bat gets stuck between the bottom and middle rope.

Zeke shoves Justin towards the glass, but Justin slows himself. Zeke in a rush of adrenaline, SPEARS Justin through the glass!

"HOLY SHIT!" Uzumaki says. The crowd chants the same thing.

"That glass just shattered to pieces, holy mother of…" Ryder is stunned.

"I don't know, who took the worst of that…" Fangirl is also stunned.

Zeke slowly gets to his feet. His shoulder is bleeding, and there is a piece of glass stuck in it. He sees it, and grabs it, before yanking it out! He screams, slams the glass shard out, and forces Justin to his feet. Justin is bleeding out of his back, but there are no shards stuck in him. Zeke rolls Justin into the ring, and yanks at his bat, but it isn't coming out.

He shrugs, clutches his shoulder, and gets in the ring. He picks up Justin. He holds his face close to the bat.

"YOU SEE THAT!?" Zeke screams. He goes to push his face into the bat, but Justin pushes back, and Zeke falls back onto his ass. Zeke stumbles to his feet, and Justin wiggles the free. Zeke walks up to Justin again, but Justin clocks him across the face with the bat.

"OH MY GOD!" Fangirl drops her headset, as she can't take it. She turns her back, covering her face.

Zeke is obviously bleeding. Justin goes to smack Zeke in the back, but Zeke rolls out of the way. He checks his face, and realizes he is covered in blood. He grins evilly, his teeth turning red. He stands up, and Justin charges him again. Zeke baseball slides under Justin. Justin's momentum sent the bat into the ropes, and his face into the bat.

"OH NO!" Ryder says. Justin comes up bleeding, and the worst thing is, the bat is stuck in the top rope.

Zeke turns Justin around, and hits a Cradle DDT. He decides he STILL hasn't done enough, and exits the ring to get the table with Thumbtacks in it.

"Oh come on now, enough is enough." Ryder is pleading with himself. Fangirl is still not looking.

Zeke sets up the table in the ring, and Justin slowly stands up with the ropes. Zeke lifts him up, and gets set to body slam him through the table, but Justin wiggles out of it, and hits Zeke with a pop-up Powerbomb through the table!

"JESUS CHRIST!" Uzumaki screams.

"ECW!" The crowd starts chanting.

Justin finally crawls for the first cover.

"One… Two… Thre- "Ezekiel somehow kicks out, to EVERYONE'S disbelief.

"Are you F*cking kidding me!?" Uzumaki says.

"Is it over yet?" Fangirl asks, turning to check. She immediately turns back as she realizes, nope.

Justin pleads with the ref.

X.x.x

Both men have finally gotten up, a broken table between them. Zeke takes Justin down with a clothesline, and he goes to get the bat, but it is really stuck. A light bulb goes off, and he gets out of the ring.

He finds another baseball bat under the ring, and sees the barbed wire. He grins, and, barehanded, starts wrapping the wire around the bat.

His hands are bleeding terribly bad, and he holds up his creation to cheers.

He gets back in the ring, and goes to swing it, but shakes his head. He goes to lock in his Camel Clutch, but Justin crawls away. Zeke walks towards him. Justin slides under Zeke, and low blows him. Zeke drops the bat, and Justin uses the opportunity to set him up for the Danger Clash. He connects, and pins!

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"MY GOD! It is finally over." Ryder says reassuringly.

"What a F*cking war…" Uzumaki says, slowly taking off his headset.

Justin stands up victorious to cheers, as the two men just put on a MOTS candidate.

"These two just defined Hardcore wrestling…" Fangirl stutters.

The other commentary team of Foxxer, Kiran, and Vampiric come out, and Foxxer comforts Fangirl away from the scene.

"See you in part two!" Ryder says, taking off his headset.

 **A/N: That's all we got for this, but before continuing on, PLEASE go vote for Homecoming King and Queen in the Senior Year story. Vote for one male and one female to have the voting make sense! This will be VERY important to the story, so choose wisely. See you all in part two!**

 **Also, lemme know if you think I should have a Hardcore division next season, because I just think it would be cool to try, after writing this insanity.**


	12. Demise Part Two!

**Part 2:**

Backstage:

Anthony is sitting in his office. The boos are deafening.

"There has been talk, about me, being intimidated by Levi- The Great." He chuckles. "Being intimidated means doing the opposite of what I'm doing right now." He pauses and stands up, putting his hands on his desk. "Tonight, I am BARRING EVERYONE from ringside, and if ANYONE interferes on either of our behalf, the man or woman responsible will be FIRED!" The crowd cheers. "However, to make sure that the match doesn't end in some fluke fashion, there is no champion's advantage, as the match is now a NO HOLDS BARRED!" The crowd pops again. Anthony evilly laughs, and the scene cuts.

Ringside:

"Welcome to the second half of Demise, this is Vampiric here, along with Kiran and…... Foxxer."

"Hello there Vampiric, and during the break, a clean up crew came out and cleaned up the brutal mess of Justin Danger vs Ezekiel Myers, but on from that, we have a great second half, coming off a HUGE first half opening with the WFA women's champion being crowned, we have our UWA Women's title being defended here, with Lilith defending against one of UWA's representatives in the tournament, Katie Dre!"

Crazy plays, and Katie Dre skips out to a HUGE pop!

"The Atlanta Native getting quite a reception going into this match for the Women's title!" Foxxer says.

"She lost her shot at the WFA title, and she cried herself a river to get this shot." Kiran mocks Katie.

"She deserves it after all the sh*t she has gone through." Foxxer angrily counters.

The Howling plays, and the crowd pops again as Lilith walks out with The American Badass, who is carrying their child in his arms. Lilith holds up the title and kisses her man and child before they leave. She walks to the ring, standing face to face with Katie.

"The size difference here is kind of unsettling, but Lilith gave Katie this shot, we will see how it goes." Foxxer says.

The belt is held, and the women stand opposite each other.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two women stand face to face in the middle of the ring, and Lilith holds out her hand to Katie, who respectfully shakes it.

"Shades of her father during his war with Trivolt." Foxxer says.

The two women lock up, and the more experienced Lilith gets the advantage. Katie struggles, but eventually gets up.

Lilith goes for a spinebuster, but Katie turns it into a hurricanrana. She tightly rolls Lilith up.

"One… Two…" Lilith easily gets out of it, and katie bounces off the ropes, and catches Lilith with a pele kick! The crowd cheers as Katie gets back up, and goes for the Foxhole on Lilith! She connects, and the crowd pops as she covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Lilith kicks out as a loud OHH echoes through the arena.

"I thought Katie had it there!" Foxxer says.

"It's going to take more than a few kicks to take Lilith out." Vampiric says.

Lilith gets up, and Katie, frustrated, lays a barrage of right hands to her head. She realizes what she's doing and lets up. Lilith looks up, and tells her to keep going. Katie shakes her head, and Lilith shrugs, and takes advantage of the opportunity to hit Katie with a Spinebuster! She covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Katie kicks out. Lilith lets out a satisfied sigh.

"I think Lilith wants Katie to put up a fight here!"

Katie slowly gets to her feet, and Lilith brings her up by the chin, and goes for her Demon Killer (End of Days). Katie flips out of it, and lands a wicked Foxhole! She scrambles to cover…

The lights go out.

There is a bit of panic, and the lights come back up.

Sara Lewis is in the middle of the ring. She goes for a Dark Spell on Katie, but Katie instinctively ducks it, and goes for a Foxhole to her. Sara catches her, and lays her out with Eternal Darkness (Hammerlock Cradle DDT).

The match is called as a DQ.

"Sara Lewis just ruined a GREAT Women's match!" Foxxer is furious.

"No, Sara is just showing who the real queen of the Women's Division is!" Vampiric says.

"As the match was a DQ, Lilith remains champion, at least for now." Kiran smuggly says.

Sara stands tall as Lilith hesitantly leaves with the UWA Women's championship.

"With that, we have our UW championship match, Freddy Escobar defends his title against the Order's Ryan Lewis, and the Order is looking strong here, as Charlie and Draco defeated the Freelancers earlier tonight to win tag gold, can they go two for two on the night?"

Paint it Black plays, and the crowd BOOS as Ryan Lewis walks out to the stage, before running down to the ring.

"Ryan Lewis, being handed a shot by Freddy himself, but after what happened on the Go Home Show, I'm surprised he's even walking." Foxxer says.

"That's what men with guts does!" Vampiric says, clapping for Ryan.

POWER plays, and Freddy Escobar comes out to a HUGE pop.

"The Prince, in case there's still confusion, GAVE this match to Ryan Lewis, so whatever happens here is HIS fault." Kiran clarifies.

The belt is handed to the official, and the two men start trading blows early!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Both men are trading blows, trying to gain the advantage. Eventually, Ryan stuns Freddy with a few well-placed punches. The seven-footer tries to go for a Discus Elbow Smash, but the Prince dodges and fights back with a Pelé Kick. The challenger is staggered, and Freddy knocks him to the floor with a Superkick! Freddy covers, 1, 2,-Ryan kicks out!

Freddy goes to the top as he tries to dive offf with the Diving Elbow Drop, but Ryan moves out of the way, leaving Freddy to crash into the mat! Ryan gets up, and he drags Freddy to his feet, before going for a Full Nelson Slam, but Freddy counters with a Sling Blade! Ryan is once again on the ground as Freddy waits in the corner. Ryan gets up, and Freddy tries the Kingslayer, but Ryan throws him up high into the air, and catches him with a stiff European Uppercut directly to the face! Ryan then begins to lift Freddy up for the Hellfire Bomb, but Freddy manages to counter it into a Backslide Pin! 1, 2, - Ryan still kicks out! The Prince can't believe it, and he waits until Ryan gets up before hitting him with The Kingslayer! Freddy covers, 1, tw-Ryan doesn't kick out, instead throwing Freddy halfway across the ring!

The Prince tries to put down the big man with a Superkick, only for Ryan to catch Freddy's foot and flatten him with a stiffness Lariat! Ryan lifts Freddy back to his feet, trying to go for the Burning Hammer, but Freddy manages to wriggle out of the hold. Freddy lands behind Ryan, and he tries to lift him up into an Electric Chair, but Ryan proves to be too heavy for him to lift, and the Prince can't get him up! Ryan then lets himself fall, his weight crushing the champion. Ryan then lifts the leader of Monarchy up into a Backbreaker Rack, before dropping him headfirst with a Burning Hammer! Freddy is out cold, but Ryan's not done, as he picks up Freddy and sets him up on the top rope, only for he himself to climb it. Ryan lifts Freddy up into a Crucifix position-and he dives off with a Top Rope Hellfire Bomb!

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd begins to chant as Ryan goes for the pin. 1, 2, 3!

"NO WAY! Ryan Lewis just pinned Freddy Escobar, no interference whatsoever…" Foxxer says.

"He didn't need anyone to beat Freddy here, but the story is, The Order holds almost all the gold, we just have to hope that Anthony can beat Levi later tonight." Vampiric says.

"After the shocking victory by Ryan, winning his SECOND UW title in his career, we have another women's match, as Jasmine Batista defends her family's honor against Leah Rollins, next!"

The Second Coming plays, and Leah Rollins comes out to boos.

"She is rightfully hated after basically downtalking the Batista name." Foxxer says.

"She's speaking her mind, whatever happened to freedom of speech?" Kiran counters.

"As previously stated, yes, Leah came out during UWA's first edition of the Prowler's Den, and challenged Jess to a match the following week, and that was accepted. Leah proceeded to beat Jess, with a thumb to the eye. Then, on the Go Home show, Jasmine challenged Leah to a match tonight, and we have this great encounter coming our way, right now!" Vampiric says.

Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin plays, and Jasmine Batista walks down to the ring with Callie by her side.

"Jasmine, as we said, here to avenge her sister's loss a few weeks back. This will be good!" Vampiric says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jasmine immediately steps to the middle of the ring, and SLAPS Leah. Leah comes back with one of her own. Both women stand nose to nose. Leah kicks Jasmine in the stomach, and then clocks her with a right hand. She immediately goes for her PhotoShot, but Jasmine ducks it, and catches Leah on the back end with a Big Boot! She keeps her momentum, and lands a leg drop as well. She pins Leah.

"One… Two…" Leah kicks out with ease.

Jasmine gets back up, and lifts Leah to her feet aggressively. She lifts her up for the Bang! Bang!, but Leah leaps out of it, and comes back, connecting with the Photoshot! She falls back onto Jasmine.

"One… Two… Thr- "Jasmine kicks out once again.

"Jasmine staying in this one!" Foxxer says.

Leah slowly gets up, and forces Jasmine to her feet. She kicks her in the stomach, and goes for her Curb Stomp, but Jasmine lifts her up into a Bang! Bang! She pins as well.

"One… Two… Thr- "Leah kicks out of it, and staggers against the ropes. Jasmine charges Leah, and clotheslines her out of the ring.

Jasmine shrugs, and exits the ring. Leah slaps Jasmine, and quickly slips around her.

Jasmine gets in quick enough, and ducks another Photoshot from Leah. Jasmine turns around, and catches Leah with a step-up enziguri. The crowd pops as she lifts Leah up for another Bang! Bang!

Leah turns this one into a hurricanrana, and tightly rolls Jasmine up.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Leah just pulled off another HELL of an UPSET!" Foxxer shouts.

"She took Jasmine out! I guess the question for Leah, who's next?" Kiran says.

Leah stands with her arms out, and is screaming.

The lights go out.

"What now?" Foxxer says.

"We need to get Anthony to fire the person in charge of- "Vampiric starts.

The lights come back, and Katrina Love is in the ring!

"KATRINA LOVE!?" Kiran screams.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING OUT HERE!?" Foxxer screams.

Leah turns around to see Katrina, and immediately gets lifted up for a LoveBuster (Fireman Carry Buster). She leaves Leah out cold in the ring.

"Why would Katrina do that?"

Jasmine gets up, and stands eye to eye with Katrina.

"Well, isn't this interesting, considering the history these two have with each other." Foxxer says.

Jasmine goes to clock Katrina, but Katrina catches her and hits her with a LoveBuster as well!

"Katrina Love cleaning house here." Kiran says.

"Making a statement is more like it, she just took out the Women's Division's top two competitors."

"But is she still with- "

Sara Lewis appears on the stage, and Katrina leaves the ring to join her.

"Nevermind." Foxxer says as the two women raise their arms to boos.

"It is time now, the MAIN EVENT, the Order has been taking names tonight, and Anthony Dre looks to bring the final championship to them, by defeating the UWA champion Levi here tonight, and the kicker here, announced earlier tonight, EVERYONE is barred from ringside."

War plays, and Levi- The Great comes out to a GIANT pop.

"The former Underdog, has been UWA champion since Ultimania! He went from fighting for the Women's title 13 months ago to reigning UWA champ!" Foxxer says.

"Well, Anthony did help him get to this point, and now he's about to DESTROY what he created!" Vampiric says delighted.

A distorted version of Renegade begins to play. A compilation of Anthony's achievements flash on the titantron:

Him beating Ben Jones at Summertime Slaughter, him winning his first UWA Championship, him eliminating AJ Styles from the Proving Ground match, to the match at Ultimania.

It shows the beginning, with Ben, Anthony, and Samuel standing at the stage, then it shows a few of the moments that they were actually working together.

Finally, it shows the Dre-Kick that started everything!

With that: Angels Fall starts up, and a coffin with Anthony Dre engraved on it is pushed onto the stage. A hand suddenly PUNCHES through it, and Anthony rises out of it as the opening bit of the song begins. The boos are deafening.

"That has to be the most terrifying entrance I have seen Anthony make in his entire career." Foxxer says.

"He is ready to go to WAR against the UWA champion in what promises to be a MOTS canidate." Vampiric says.

Levi and Anthony stare into each other's eyes for a moment, and they are pushed away as Levi hands his belt to the official.

"Let's go Levi!" The crowd chants as the belt is held up.

"Remember, EVERYONE is barred from ringside for this match, but it is NO HOLDS BARRED." Kiran reminds everyone before the match begins.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two men circle, as the tension has been building for this 'dream match' for months. The two tease a lock up, but Anthony backs out, and goes under the ring. Levi rolls out next to him, and slams his head into the ring apron a few times. He throws Anthony back in the ring, and goes for a quick ThunderStruck knee. Anthony sidesteps, and goes for the Dre-Bomb! Levi leaps over, and tries for Unwanted Death. Anthony shoves Levi away, and the two go for dropkicks that bounce off each other, and stand face to face.

"A stand off early." Foxxer says.

"Throwing everything at each other early are they." Vampiric says.

Anthony and Levi circle each other slowly, and Levi lunges at him. Anthony gets in the ropes, and the boos are deafening, as the offical has to push Levi away. Anthony thumbs Levi in the eye, and takes out the official. The boos are louder.

Anthony gets out of the ring, and goes under the ring. He gets a chair.

"Anthony, why!?" Kiran says sarcastically.

Anthony throws the chair into the ring, and Levi regains himself. He picks up the chair, and goes to hit Anthony with it. Anthony ducks, and the momentum sends the chair flying up the entrance ramp. Levi turns around into a Dre-Kick! The boos echo loudly as Anthony covers. The ref slowly regains himself, and counts.

"One… Two… Thr- "Levi kicks out, and the crowd sighs in relief.

"The slow count, DAMN ref." Vampiric says.

Anthony lifts the ref up, and argues with him. During this, Levi regains himself, again. Anthony turns to deal with him, but gets tripped up. He turns on his stomach, but Levi locks in the Infection Ankle Lock! The crowd pops as he twists Anthony's ankle.

"What are these people cheering for!?" Vampiric says.

"He's going to break his ankle!" Kiran screams.

Anthony crawls for the ropes. He finally reaches them, but the hold is just tightened.

"There is NO ESCAPE for Anthony!" Foxxer screams.

Anthony turns himself over with the ropes, and goes for another Dre-Kick, but he falls on his bad ankle. He clutches it, and Levi takes advantage, hitting a Thunderstruck knee! The crowd pops as he covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony kicks out to the disbelief of the audience.

Levi pleads with the official, and the official gives it to him straight.

Levi angrily goes to the outside. He pulls out a table, to the delight of the crowd. He slides it into the ring, and gets in as well. He sets it up and snaps his fingers. He exits the ring, and pulls out a gas can and a lighter.

"Oh no, not again." Foxxer says. Levi starts dumping the gas on the table. He lights the lighter to the delight of the crowd. He throws it onto the table. He laughs, as the flames start blazing. He lifts Anthony up as he looks in horror at the table.

Levi goes to Anthony and forces him to look at the table. Anthony spits on the table, and Levi laughs as he lifts Anthony up in a powerbomb. Anthony desperately lays right hands to Levi, trying to escape. Levi doesn't drop him though. He is an inch away, and Anthony forces himself forward, and rolls up Levi in the process.

"One… Two… Thr- "Levi rolls through, and decides to roll Anthony up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony kicks out, and nearly rolls into the table.

Levi gets up, and runs at Anthony. Anthony tries to lift him up for a back body drop, but Levi keeps himself on the ground. Anthony slides under Levi, and goes for a Dre-Kick. Levi catches it, and shoves Anthony back. He charges him, and Anthony lifts him up, hitting the Dre-Bomb, through the FLAMING TABLE! The crowd goes silent in shock. Anthony catches his breath, and covers.

"One…. Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd is silent, as Anthony is handed the UWA championship.

"Anthony, he just… Levi is definitely out, but, how bad is it?" Foxxer says.

"I feel for Levi, but the story here, THE ORDER is in CONTROL of the ULTIMATE WRESTLING ALLIANCE!" Vampiric says.

Anthony goes to the entrance ramp, and Ryan, Charlie, and Draco walk out with their newly won gold. Sara stands in the middle of them as the boos of the crowd close the show.

 **A/N: WOAH, first, this is not the NWO 2.0, this is definitely going to be handled a WHOLE lot better than that ever could be, trust me, the payoff will be amazing! See you all later this week!**

 **Shout outs to Kiran and Ryder for writing Freelancers vs The Order and Freddy Escobar vs Ryan Lewis.**


	13. Aftermath of Demise

**A/N: Coming off of a HOT Demise PPV, we jump into August with a BANG! Enjoy!**

 **This is a full show, as it was a bit shorter than the usual ones.**

Show 9:

The arena is silent, as they are still in disbelief over what happened on Monday.

The tron shows the tag team title match… with Charlie and Draco standing tall as the NEW tag team champs.

It goes out, and a spotlight shines on the stage, revealing Charlie and Draco.

The tron lights up again, and shows the UW title match… with Ryan standing tall as the NEW UW champion.

It goes out, and another spotlight shines on Ryan Lewis.

Finally, it shows the UWA title match… with Anthony standing tall as the NEW UWA champion.

It goes out.

Angel's Fall plays, as Anthony and Sara Lewis are revealed in the final spotlight. Anthony hands Sara his title, and the entire Order walks to the ring to the LOUDEST boos ever heard.

They stand in the ring in a line, as the music cuts off.

"Death to… THE ORDER!" Chants begin. Anthony raises a mic to his lips, but he can't get a word out over the boos.

"Well, you gonna see some CHANGES around here!" The boos are deafening. "Firstly, there are NO rematch clauses for ANYONE!" The boos are even louder. "We HOLD the POWER here, and we give rematches when WE WANT TO!" Anthony starts laughing. "Besides, I would give Levi his rematch, if he wasn't out for the season with severe burns…" The boos are loud again.

Sara gently takes the mic.

"Now, as the HIGHER UP, I demand a match against Lilith for the UWA Women's TITLE, TONIGHT!" The boos are deafening. "If you don't accept Lilith, you will be STRIPED of the title!" The boos are loud. "You all don't like that, how about if I throw in ms. Whines a lot, Katie Dre?" The crowd pops. "I did cost her her match last night, so… fine…" The crowd slightly pops.

"Now, sadly, we do have to leave you all with something, as in, the SIXTH FU*KING MATCH in this BEST OF SEVEN!" Anthony is obviously annoyed by this, and the entire Order holds up their titles before they leave.

"Hello everybody, this is Ryder along with Foxxer and Uzumaki, as we are on the road to the UWA Season Finale which will be Slaughterfest, that is a PPV I look forward to."

"Indeed Ryder, I am excited!" Uzumaki says.

"The following contest is a Last Man Standing match!" The crowd pops.

The arena is quiet, and neither David nor Matt makes their entrance.

Somewhere in the crowd:

Matt is already down, and David is sprinting away to get an official.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The official walks up to Matt, and starts counting.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

Matt uses the railing near him to start getting up.

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

Nine!"

Matt gets to a knee, and finally back to his feet.

David goes crazy, he kicks the ground, and charges Matt. Matt lifts him up with a back body drop onto the hard concrete. David's back pops, and he screams in agony. Matt falls forward, and crawls back to his feet, as the ref begins to count David down.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

David starts crawling towards the same railing.

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

David gets up to his feet, and tells Matt to bring it.

Matt acknowledges it, and goes for a splash into the railing, but his head collides with it, as David sidesteps it. He is busted open. David goes for a spin kick, but Matt's instincts allow him to duck it. David tries to come back around, but Matt catches him, and steps through it, landing a spinning heel kick! David falls to his knees, and starts crawling in the direction of the ring.

Matt angrily keeps up with him, and clotheslines him over the barricade!

"Matt is on a mission tonight!" Ryder says.

Both men stand up, and Matt rolls David into the ring. He goes under the ring, and gets a chair. He smiles, and slides in the ring with it. David goes for a spin kick, but hits the chair. Matt hops on one foot.

Matt laughs, and throws the chair into David's face. He slides back to the apron, as David uses the chair as a shield. Matt doesn't care, and goes for From Mexico With Pain! He hits the chair, but David's face gets caught underneath. Matt uses his momentum to get into the ropes, and stay on his feet, as the ref counts David Knot.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"  
"Five!"

"Six!"  
"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Nine!"

"TEN!"

The crowd pops.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"I'll be damned! Matt Lopez has just tied this up at 3-3, after being down 3-1, unbelieveable!" Ryder says. Matt collapses and gets on the ring apron, facing the entrance ramp.

Anthony appears on the stage.

"Alright, god damn it Matt, you couldn't just make this easy?" The boos are deafening. "All you had to do was lie down for David, and all of this sh*t would be over!" Anthony angrily sighs. "Alright, fine. Lemme get serious. You all will have your final clash at the season finale, in a match that was made famous by many a men such as Trivolt, Larry Zango, and of course, myself, as I competed in one of the more recent ones…" He blinks rapidly. "You two will fight, inside a 20 foot tall structure. Chains hanging from the sides, a roof covered in barbed wire, and broken glass COVERING the canvas. There is NO protection for the upper body, no medical attention, and the referee CANNOT stop the match until there is a pinfall or submission. Ladies and gentlemen, the FINAL match of this BEST OF SEVEN will be…..

A TORTURE CHAMBER!" The crowd completely loses it. Anthony starts blinking rapidly, and runs to the back.

"Holy Shit! We have ourselves a Torture Chamber match to decide the winner of this insane Best Of Seven Series!" Ryder is delighted.

Backstage:  
Anthony runs through the backstage area, and is frantically looking around. He turns a corner, and runs over Sara Lewis. He doesn't lose a beat, but it met by Ryan Lewis. Anthony gulps, and is immediately turned around into, a Dark Spell from Sara!

"Give him his title, and let's get him out of here." Sara commands. Ryan lifts Anthony effortlessly over his shoulder, and carries him into a locker room.

Ringside:

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, coming up next, a month after his crazy encounter with his other self Elijah, Eric Appelbaum makes his return to the UWA!"

One Hell Of An Amen plays, and the crowd pops as Eric Appelbaum makes his way to the ring.

"I sure hope he has a good explanation for what the hell happened at Heat Wave a month ago." Foxxer says.

Eric gets in the ring, and readies his mic.

"Well, this is a really, strange situation I find myself in." He laughs at himself. "A couple seasons ago, I did something… I went to Church, and, something happened, and I became this, Elijah character… someone from the Bible." He pauses. "I realized how, bad it was that I was trying to be this person, and I thought that I could just go back to being normal Eric, and of course, that was good, right?" The crowd pops. "Well, some things just, happen, there are people who don't like that, particularly my year younger brother." The crowd ohhs. "He is a big Church person, and he wasn't to happy about me giving up that gimmick, so, he costed me my shot at the UWA title because of it." The crowd boos.

The Isreali National Anthem begins playing, and Elijah is slowly brought down from the ceiling.

"So, that's Eric's brother up there? Um, okay…" Ryder is confused.

"It's definitely not what anyone thought it was, but, it's still a good explanation…" Foxxer says.

The figure has a mic.

"Oh Eric, silly you. You were CHOSEN by the man upstairs to become Elijah. That is not something you can give up so easily. YOU were CHOSEN, until you take me again, I will NEVER leave!" He evilly laughs. Eric lunges at him, but the figure is lifted away. Eric looks up into a bright light, as the figure disappears.

"Um, okay…" Uzumaki says.

"Well, that happened, and at least no one here is going crazy." Foxxer says, getting up from commentary.

"Hey guys, this is Kiran along with Vampiric, and not Fangirl, as she is still slightly scarred by that Hardcore match, but we have Trey Irving here with us."

"GOD DAMN IT KIRAN! IT'S TRIVOLT! And I cannot BELIEVE the NERVE of ANTHONY putting me on commentary with you two worthless bastards!" Trey screams. He pulls out his phone, and sets up Netflix.

"With that, we have our NEW WFA women's champion, Carson Michaels, addressing who her first challenger for said title will be!" Kiran says, slightly nervous.

Still Swinging plays, and the crowd pops as the WFA Women's champion comes out to the ring, belt held high.

"She took a tough road, beating lots of talented women, capping it off with a win against Pandora Pentagram at Demise in a great match!" Vampiric says.

"You are both so hypocritical, but yeah, you are right, I was watching this, and Carson does deserve it." Trey says, putting his phone down.

Carson stands in the ring, and takes in the cheers.

"HBC!" Chants echo and she can't help but laugh.

"Welcome everyone, the UWA, Heartbreak Central!" The crowd pops. "I am so happy to be the one holding the WFA Women's championship!" She holds up the belt to cheers. "I am excited to be the first one to be allowed to defend this championship!" More cheers. "However, before I start taking this belt all over the WFA, I am having the first title defense at the UWA season finale, against a woman I really want to defend this against. She was- "

She is cut off by Miss Jackson playing. The crowd boos as Katrina Love makes her way to the ring. She stands at the entrance ramp.

"What's up Atlanta!?" She is booed. "What, you all still mad at me for putting Mrs. Dre on the shelf?" The crowd boos louder. "Well, boo-hoo, but that's not why I'm out here." She makes eye contact with Carson. "You did beat me in the tournament for that title, but, I do believe I deserve the first match for that title!" She stands up.

"Um, sweetheart, that's funny that you think you deserve it, but you'll have to get in line, as there is one woman who is more deserving of this than you. She has proven herself, by knocking off both the Batista Sisters in back to back matches." The crowd pops slightly. "Ladies and gentlemen, the first challenger for the WFA Women's championship, LEAH ROLLINS!"

The Second Coming plays, and Leah Rollins skips to the ring. She is all smiles.

"Wow, that is something I did not expect! I cannot wait to see this match!" Vampiric says.

"The sister of Seth Freaking Rollins, vs the daughter of the Heart Break Kid, I'd be a complete d*ck not to say I am excited for this one." Trey says quietly.

Katrina gets out and starts brawling with Leah. Leah holds her own, but Katrina throws her into the ring apron. Leah clutches her back, and Katrina stands over her. Carson gets out and scares Katrina away before checking on Leah.

"I hope Leah is okay." Kiran says.

Backstage:

The lights go out around the arena as Samuel appears on the screen. He looks both panicked and angry. He is rocking back and forth.

"I DON'T know how much LONGER I can hold OUT. This ORDER is destroying the remains of my humanity. I don't want the evil to come out completely" Samuel mutters. A hand with a black glove rests on his head.

"Sammie, remain calm. The Order and Sara Lewis have gotten into your head. We will dispel their existence soon" Mama says in a soft voice.

"But-"

"Do not question me, Samuel." Mama growls. "We will strike soon. I have Butterfly Effect already preparing a plan. It needs you, however, to help" Mama leads Samuel off screen.

Ringside:

"All this drama with the Order is really taking a toll on Samuel." Trivolt says, sympahetically.

"Up next, it's co main event time, as we get a match we have been waiting for. The Light in Zero takes on Monarchy's King Caesar, Dj Kingston, and Dylan Torres, right now!"

We Will Rock You plays, and a united KING Caesar, DJ, and Dylan all walk out. Freddy stands on the stage with them, but after an exchange of light words, he leaves, and the rest walk to the ring.

"Freddy was just told to let them take it, as Freddy is still showing scars from that match. If you couldn't tell, he was stitched up quite good from the match." Kiran says.

Judas plays, and the crowd surprisingly boos (it's Chris Jericho's amazing voice, you don't normally boo that) as the Light In Zero come out to a dimmed arena with lanterns in their hands.

"Terra Gargano, Pol, and a very pissed Chris Blade making their way to the ring, none of these three have been seen much since Heat Wave, and now they're facing off against the Monarchy, and for what?" Vampiric asks.

"Supremacy, and possible shots at the tag titles?" Kiran teases.

"But, why? Do the Light In Zero really want tag gold?" Trivolt questions.

"I mean, that makes sense coming from you." Kiran says.

"Hmph, touche." Trivolt pats Kiran on the shoulder.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Terra starts against KING Caesar, and the two lock up.

Caesar gets a quick advantage, and goes for a right hand, but Terra ducks it, and lands a hard backhand chop!

"WOOOO!" Echoes through the arena. Caesar clutches his chest, and hits Terra with an even harder front hand chop. Another WOOO echoes through the arena.

"Two of easily the best strikers in the UWA exchanging chops, um, yes please!" Kiran says.

Caesar kicks Terra in the stomach, and pushes him towards his team's corner.

Caesar tags in DJ, who gets in the ring really pissed off. He lays his foot into Terra, but backs up quickly. He runs full speed into Terra, hitting him with a Bronco Buster. DJ covers for a one count.

Terra crawls towards his team, but DJ shoves Pol and Chris off the apron. DJ goes to clock Terra with a roundhouse kick, but Terra rolls through, and reaches for a tag, to no avail. He turns and DJ charges him, Terra slips out of the way, and throws a series of right hands to DJ.

Chris gets back on the apron, and tags himself in.

Chris hits DJ with a step-up enziguri. Chris then lifts him up, going for the Isolation! He is blindsided by Dylan, who quickly gets out. DJ gets out of the powerbomb and starts kicking at Chris's stomach. He grunts, and DJ crawls under Chris, tagging in Dylan to a pop. Dylan leaps over the top rope taking out Chris with a wicked clothesline. He screams, and has himself a Violence Party (A series of stomps, knee drops, fist drops, and sentons to a downed opponent).

"I have never seen Dylan so pissed off, he's got some fire tonight!" Vampiric says.

Dylan finally lands one last Senton, but as soon as he gets up, he is laid out with a clothesline from Pol. Pol kicks Dylan out of the ring, and KING Caesar gets in, and starts brawling with Pol. Terra gets up, and him and Pol double team Caesar. Pol goes for a Russian Leg sweep, and at the same time, Terra hits Caesar with a Lariat (Turn The Page). Caesar rolls out of the ring. DJ comes off the top rope with a double cross body. He screams, and gets them both put together. He kicks Pol's arm, then Terra's. He crosses his arms, and runs the ropes. He jumps over both of them. Then again, before landing a perfect moonsault over both of them. He gets up as both men roll out of the ring. He turns around into a Dream Catcher from Chris. Dylan takes advantage with a roll-up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Chris rolls out, and Dylan lifts Chris up for the Tornado. Chris flips out of it, and hits Dylan with a wicked DreamCatcher! He covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Oh my God! The Light In Zero just beat the Monarchy…" Kiran says, hiding his delight.

"I'm just as surprised as you Kiran, I didn't actually think anyone could do it…" Vampiric says.

"So, what now, maybe the Light In Zero will get a tag title shot, and maybe Chris will get a match at the UW title?"

"You don't earn stuff in one match dipsh*ts." Trivolt says.

"Unless it's a number one contender's match."

"Keep talking smartass."

"Now, we move onto a big match, our MAIN EVENT! Lilith defends her title against Sara Lewis, and Katie Dre!"

Paint it Black plays, and a Sara Lewis who is all smiles comes out to a huge chorus of boos.

"Damn, after what she did to Anthony earlier, hitting him with a dark spell keeping him under her control, could that be what happened at Ultimania?" Kiran asks.

"I hope not, because I like this Anthony!" Vampiric says.

"I don't really give a damn, I mean, it's about time he became a complete asshole, but, I don't think he's capable of that without some outside help." Trivolt shrugs.

Crazy plays, and the crowd pops as the second challenger, Katie Dre skips out. She's pumping the crowd as her father did when he first started wrestling.

"She is on a mission tonight, her first thought has to be to keep the title off of Sara Lewis, but she might want to win it herself." Vampiric says.

"That's what wrestling is geneius!" Trivolt sarcastically shouts at Vampiric.

The Howling plays, and the crowd cheers and waits for the UWA Women's champion to walk out.

"Well, um… where is Lilith?" Vampiric asks.

Backstage:

Lilith is out cold on the floor.

"Oh my God, someone help!" The American Badass shouts, kneeling by his wife. "Are you okay?" Lilith doesn't respond. "SOMEONE HELP!" He screams again, trying to get someone to help. He is suddenly jumped by someone. No one can tell who it is.

Ring:

Katie is looking concerned, and Sara pulls up her mic.

"Well, it looks like she can't- "Katie snaps, and tackles Sara to the mat. Katie lays a barrage of rights and left hands to her face. She stands up quickly, and turns around, right into her father.

"Dad, come back to us." She pleads with her father. Sara stands behind her.

"End her!" She screams.

Anthony hesitates, he blinks rapidly again. He sees Katie.

"Katie, help me…" He pleads, tears in his eyes.

"Dad?" Katie is suddenly rolled up, and the ref hesitantly counts.

"One… Two… Thr-" Anthony breaks it up. Sara stands face to face with him.

"NO ONE forces me to hurt my daughter!" Anthony screams. He lays out Sara with a Dre Kick to a HUGE pop. He angrily stands, catching his breath. He looks up to see Katrina beating up on Katie.

"Katrina Love, she took out Leah, Jasmine and Callie at Demise, but she's finishing what Sara started." Kiran says.

Anthony in a fit of rage, shoves Katrina out of the ring. He regains himself, and kneels to check on Katie, but is blindsided by Ryan Lewis once again. He angrily picks him up, and carries him over his shoulder. He also picks his sister up in his arms as the show ends with them disappearing backstage.

 **A/N: Wow, what an ending! I was just as surprised when I realized this is what I was doing. See you all next week! Peace!**

 **Shout out to Kiran for the Samuel segment.**


	14. The Perfect Show

**A/N: Three more LONG weeks until the UWA season finale! The lead up will sadly feature less matches and more in-ring and backstage segments, but that's not saying there won't be any matches. Either way, I hope you all enjoy!**

Show 10:

August 4th, 2017

 **TEN by CFO$** plays through the arena and the CROWD goes FREAKING NUTS as the Perfect 10, Tye Dillenger walks out to a HUGE "TEN" chant.

"Hello EVERYONE, and welcome to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance! Foxxer here along with Kiran, a returning Fangirl, and on this special occassion, the PERFECT 10 for the tenth show, TYE DILLENGER!, it is great to have you here Tye."

"Are you kidding me? The Perfect 10 could not miss this perfect show that the UWA will be putting on, and yes, Fangirl, I watch this show, and I feel for you after Demise, good for you to be back, and an honor to commentate with you."

"Right, and not to mention that her Birthday was two days ago, so Happy Late Birthday to you Fangirl." Foxxer says. Everyone else follows in suit.

"Thanks you guys, I just had to take some time away after seeing that brutal Hardcore match, but I'm back, and ready to commentate again."

"Well, to open our show, we have Katie Dre on her way out to address the situation of the Women's championship among other things."

Crazy plays, and Katie Dre skips down to the ring.

She gets in the ring, and takes in cheers from the fans.

"Welcome everyone to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance!" She says to a pop. "There are a TON of questions boiling as of last week, particularly the state of the UWA Women's championship, well, even though she was attacked, as stated by the Powers that be, she was unable to defend her title, and therefore, she will be stripped of it." The boos are deafening. "However, a solution has been suggested, but before we do that, we are going to address the other situation." She pauses.

"Sara Lewis, you and the Order have gone to far! Mind controlling MY FATHER to get what you want? That's LOW, and now, I want my FATHER BACK!" She screams to a pop.

"So, here's what I propose, at Slaughterfest, the UWA season finale, I find four guys to join me to face all FIVE of you, and WHEN my team wins, the Order disbands, and Sara Lewis, you LEAVE the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance along with your brother!"

Paint it Black plays, and the entire Order, minus Anthony, walk out. Sara lifts a mic.

"Well, sweetheart, you want a match against this unstoppable force, you got it! However, it's not just ONE woman, it's TWO!" She says.

Miss Jackson Plays, and Katrina Love joins the Order on the stage to boos.

"Now, before we get to that, we have to announce this: over the few weeks, there will be qualifying matches for a Fatal-4-Way match to determine a NEW UWA Women's Champion!" The crowd pops.

"The first of those matches happens, right NOW!" The crowd pops.

"We got us some Women's Action to open up this show!" Fangirl is excited.

Higher by Nicole Tranquillo plays, and out comes a woman that nobody recognizes right away. She looks like a cross between a cheerleader and a biker chick.

"NO WAY! That's the British Beauty herself, Nikki Giles!" Foxxxer says as the crowd pops.

"She is a well respected competitor in the WFA, and now it's UWA's turn to let her shine." Tye says.

"New faces, who's she facing?" Fangirl says.

Me Against the World by Simple Plan plays, and another woman walks out, the crowd is mixed as they also know who it is.

She is wearing a black t-shirt with orange letters that say 'Fox Queen' on it.

"She must be a Foxdre fan, whoever that is." Kiran chuckles.

"Ahem, anyways, we have ourselves a contest here, as that is Sarah Lyn Smith, and she's got herself a shot at going after the Women's championship tonight, this will be interesting here!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Nikki takes Sarah down early with a side headlock. She then nails her in the side of the head with a right hand. Nikki slams her hands on the mat to hype the crowd.

Sarah checks her head, and charges Nikki's legs. Nikki flips over her, and Sarah is pinned for a one count.

Sarah gets up instantly, and kicks Nikki in the stomach. Sarah then lands a spin kick. Nikki falls face first, and Sarah goes for the Foxlock (The Acolade, not crossface). Nikki slips out of it, and turns it into her Blackout (Lifting Inverted DDT). She connects and covers.

"One… Two…" Sarah kicks out.

Sarah stands up, and takes Nikki down once again. She decides to not lock in the Foxlock, but she stomps on Nikki's back.

Sarah kicks Nikki's back more, and Nikki suddenly goes for a small package.

"One… Two… Thr- "Sarah rolls out, and this time gets the Foxlock locked in.

Nikki struggles.

"Nikki may end up tapping or passing out." Foxxer says.

"This'll be the Perfect victory for her debut match!" Tye says.

"You're right Tye." Kiran says.

Nikki fights very hard, and tries to reach for the ropes. She nearly makes it, and suddenly pops herself up. She lands a Beautiful Nightmare (Sit-out facebuster then a diving corkscrew stunner)! Sarah staggers into the ropes, and lands out cold. Nikki crawls into a cover.

"One… Two…... Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Nikki Giles is going into the Fatal 4 Way!" Fangirl says.

"Now that was a Perfect victory!" Tye says.

Backstage:

Katie is talking to someone.

"I know, Anthony and you don't really get along, but I really need some help to take the Order out, please, help me."

It is revealed to be Dan Riley! The crowd pops! He smiles evilly and chuckles.

"Alright sweetheart, you are right, I don't get along with your pops, and honestly, I don't care about this whole thing with the Order, so, good luck finding people to care." He walks away to boos. Katie angrily shrugs her shoulders, and walks away.

Ringside:

"Doesn't look like the team hunt has started off very good, but anyways, coming up next, we get a look at David Knot's journey to and in this best of seven Series against Matt Lopez and his training routine for the Torture Chamber ahead." Foxxer says.

UWA Season One:

"Welcome to the UWA for show #3!"

X.x.x

Foxdre vs David Knot in the first round of the UWA championship tournament:

Fox hits the Foxhole, and covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

We zoom in on David's face.

"To think that over a year ago, I was losing my first match in this company, and trying to find redemption in a group called the Sanguine Coven."

Flashes of the Coven's attacks on Foxdre and Trivolt.

"Of course, that doesn't last long, and no one knows where I stand."

Two seasons go by, and we see him losing match after match.

"Then I lose to this new guy, named Matt Lopez."

UWA Season 3 Show #3

"I attacked Matt, and took his ass out, on many occasions!"

Him being eliminated by Matt at Proving Ground, and him taking Matt out afterwards are shown.

"Then, I got my Ultimania moment, by PINNING him clean."

Ultimania:

David hits Breathless, and covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

"That wasn't enough, as that Mexican Lone Wolf wanted MORE!"

June 16th, 2017

"You all are going to have a BEST of Seven series!" Sara Lewis announces.

Heat Wave II:

"Matt Lopez got extremely lucky!"

Shows 5, 6, and 7:

"I showed him that it was JUST LUCK!"

Demise:

"He got lucky, again."

Last Week:

"Once again, I don't even…"

Renegade plays for a split second.

"Alright, I am sick of you guys and this series, so you two are going to setttle this….

INSIDE A TORTURE CHAMBER!"

"I heard that, and my heart stopped. This is a very dangerous match, and we don't even know what kind of Torture Chamber it will be, but that doesn't matter. Come Slaughterfest I am finally going to put an end to Matt Lopez, and finally end this chapter of my career! See you at Slaughterfest Matt."

The package ends with him standing tall at Ultimania.

Ringside:

"Well, it's time for the second commentary team, yes, this is Vampiric along with Uzumaki and Ryder." Vampiric opens.

"Yep Vampiric, yes, the Perfect 10 has left us, but moving on from that, it looks like David is definitely ready to go to Slaughterfest, but coming up next, we have The Steven Bros taking on the former UWA tag team champions, the Freelancers!"

"However, before that, we have some, news for all of you. This past Wednesday was not only OurWWEfangirl's birthday, but also a couple of other people's birthday. Take a look."

Backstage, before the show:

Jessia and Jasmine walk into the catering area. It's dark, and Jess looks for a lightswitch. She hits it.

"Happy Birthday Jess and Jasmine!" Confetti flies at them, and they both jump back in surprise.

"Aww, you all."

The entire locker room (Yes, EVERYONE, kayfabe has been broken).

Katrina walks up, and Jess and her embrace. Jasmine gets a hug afterwards. Everyone hugs them at some point.

Then, Dave Batista walks in to applause. He brings in both of his daughters for a huge embrace.

"Happy birthday girls." He whispers..

"Ahem." Anthony says, out of his state. He leads everyone in singing happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you!" They both blow out the candles on one cake. They all applaud, and the twins laugh as cake is served.

Ringside:

"Yes, a happy birthday to two of the greatest women in UWA and possibly the WFA, Jessica and Jasmine Batista." Uzumaki says.

Devious plays, and the former champs come out beaten and bruised still from their match a week ago at Demise.

"Still scarred, as Edward has a cut above his eye, and Luke has his arm taped up heavily."

Suddenly, the lights go out, loud grunting is heard. The lights come up, and Charlie and Draco are standing over the two Freelancers.

The boos are deafening.

"They just took out the former tag team champions." Ryder says.

Backstage:

Katie is talking to someone else.

"You and Anthony had your differences, and you all had the hatchet buried before Ultimania, I think he's willing to forgive you, and I really need some help here. I want my father back, and you want the Order dead, what do you say?"

The person is revealed to be BEN JONES! The crowd loses it.

"Katie, yes, Anthony and I have had our differences, and we did bury the hatchet for me, kidnapping your mother, and threatening your family. He and I may not be friends or anything, but he has earned my respect. I will join you." The crowd pops as the two shake hands.

"Thank you Ben, just, be careful." She skips away with a smile.

Ringside:

"There is the first recruit for team UWA in the for of Ben Jones!" Kiran says.

"Well, that's a good start, but coming up next, we have our main event, Leah Rollins is getting ready to get some revenge on Katrina Love ahead of her WFA Women's championship match!"

Miss Jackson plays, and Katrina Love walks down to the ring.

"We know that she is a part of the Order, but now it's all about fighting Leah Rollins- "

We cut to the back, where both women are already in an all out brawl.

Leah has Katrina backed up against a wall. Leah is kicking her in the stomach hard, but Katrina headbutts her. Leah stumbles back, and suddenly, another woman takes her out from nowhere! Katrina hits the wall, and falls unconscious.

Leah gets up and sees the scene. The woman helps her stand.

"It's alright Leah, go." The woman says.

"Thank you…"

"Rachel, but most people know me as, Mama." She turns away from Leah, and walks away as the show ends.

 **A/N: WOAH! MAMA IS HERE! Hell is about to be shattered to pieces! See you all next week! Peace!**

 **BTW, teams so far for UWA vs Order match:**

 **Order:**

 **Anthony, Ryan Lewis, Draco, Charlie, Sara Lewis, and Katrina Love.**

 **UWA:**

 **Ben Jones, ?, ?, ?, Katie Dre, ?**


	15. Show 11

**A/N: We have a lot to get done here! Including this one, only three weeks until the finale, and I am EXCITED! Sadly, very few matches this week, mostly promos and segments, trying to put together Team UWA and build the rest of the feuds. Enjoy!**

Show 11:

August 11th, 2017

"Welcome everyone to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, Foxxer here along with Kiran and Fangirl, and you guys, we have a lot of drama going into this week, as Rachel/Mama appeared last week, and we hear from her, RIGHT NOW!"

Mama plays, and the crowd pops as Rachel walks out.

"There is MAMA! Enough said!" Foxxer says.

"OH, Mama, WE ALL GO TO HELL, that is DAMN TRUE!" Kiran says.

"I cannot wait to see this!" Fangirl says.

Rachel gets a mic, and a spotlight shines on her.

"I've had a premonition..." She says in her soft voice. "At Demise, I must help Katie. The future depends on it...Anthony depends on it...my Soldiers depend on it." She places a hand over her mask while she unzips it. She removes the mask, but has her hand in just the right way to where you cannot see her face, only her eyes...her beautiful pink eyes. "Sara Lewis will pay..."

The crowd pops, and the light go out. When they come back, Rachel is gone, but the tron lights up with:

 _Come Slaughterfest…_

"Well, Rachel is now on team UWA, but coming up next, Leo and Hao imploded at Heat Wave II, and haven't been seen since, but now they stand face to face for the first time since then, next."

The Mortal Kombat theme plays, and the kombatant himself, Hao Sho walks down to the ring.

"It was HIS fault that his team lost at Heat Wave, I don't see why the fans still like him!"

"Either way, he's in the ring, let's see what he has to say…"

Hao raises the mic to his lips, when…

Inside the Fire plays. The boos are deafening as Leonardo walks out.

"Well, there is the assassin, Leonardo, and man, he looks rightfully pissed." Fangirl says.

Leonardo gets in the ring, and snatches the mic out of Hao's hand.

"We wouldn't even be able to understand you anyways." The crowd boos.

Hao starts saying something, but no one can understand him.

"Hao, SHUT UP!" The boos are loud, and Hao goes quiet. "You listen here. I'm DONE with you, and unless you just want to call it, I'm willing to call it to." The boos are deafening.

"COWARD!" Chants echo through the arena. Hao does the chicken dance. Leo starts to laugh.

"That's good…" Leo drops the mic, and spears Hao out of the ring.

"Oh my God! That was uncalled for!" Foxxer says.

Leo gets out of the ring, and goes for his Sniper Shot boot! He connects, and lays out Hao.

Leo stands tall, smile on his face.

"Damn, Leo has made himself known once again, and it looks like we'll get Hao vs Leo once again, to finally settle this feud." Foxxer says.

Backstage:

Katie is talking to someone.

"Look, we got your leader on our side, now we just need her BEST Soldier. With you, we can get Anthony back to us."

She is talking to Samuel, and the crowd goes nuts.

"Ms. Dre, it is very touching that you think I would do that of my own free will, however, wherever Mama goes, I go, I'm in." The crowd pops again.

"Thank you Samuel." Katie walks away. "Just two more to- "She bumps into Trivolt to a HUGE pop.

"Hey Katie, is everything alright?"

"Um, hey Trey, I um, was just…"

"Do you need more help in trying to get Anthony back?"

"Yes…"

"You got it, however, I need something in return."

"Okay…"

Ringside:

"Well, what could Trivolt want in return for his help?"

"No clue yet, but we will figure that out at some point hopefully."

"Well, up next, The American Badass comes out to speak about his wife's unfortunate accident."

You're Gonna Pay plays and the crowd pops as the American Badass comes out on a motorcycle. He revs the engine, and rides around the ring.

He gets in shortly after, and gets a mic. He raises it to his lips.

"Last week, my wife was attacked, and now she's forced to vacate her title." The Badass lowers his mic, and tears fall from his eyes.

"I…" He gets angry now. "Know who did it, so, you know who you are, come face ME like MEN!" He drops the mic, and signals to the stage.

No music plays. He picks up the mic again, and paces the ring.

"What's the matter? Can't jump a guy when he KNOWS you're coming!?" He angrily paces again.

Instead of the culprits, Ten security personal run down. He looks around as security runs in.

"Mr. Badass, Anthony has instructed us to escort you from the building…" The boos are deafening.

"Oh, escort me?" The Badass clocks the first guy, and all the remaining ones easily restrain him. They cuff him, and take him out of the building.

"Wow, The American Badass just made a horrible mistake, in an act of vengeance!" Kiran says mockingly.

"Up next, we have the second of four matches for the Women's Fatal-4-Way to determine the NEW UWA Women's champion!" Fangirl says.

I Burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams plays, and the crowd goes nuts as a familiar figure walks out.

"That's Natalia Rodriguez! What is she doing here!?" Fangirl shouts.

"I, I guess, she's in this match!" Foxxer says.

"Well, that's all fine and good, but who's her opponent?" Kiran says.

You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring plays, and the crowd looks on as Callie Runnels walks out onto the stage. They cheer as she walks to the ring.

"Callie Runnels? I have to say I'm surprised that she's still here, it has been a while, we'll have to see how she's prepared for this match." Fangirl says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The two women face off with each other. Callie pushes her shoulder into Natalia, and Natalia slips between Callie's legs, and brings her down quickly. She covers for a one.

Natalia stomps on Callie for a moment, and Natalia goes for a version of Rolling thunder, but Callie back rolls out of the way, and rebounds off the ropes. She catches Natalia out of the air, and slams her down. She pins her for a one.

Callie smiles widely, and goes for a leg drop. Natalia rolls out of the way, and goes for her Ring of Fire (Tornado DDT). She connects, and covers!

"One… Two… Thr- "Callie kicks out.

"That was a beautiful Tornado DDT, I cannot believe that Callie kicked out of it." Fangirl says.

Callie gets up slowly, and Natalia goes for her Flame Blast! Callie catches it, and knees Natalia in the stomach. She then hits her with her By Boo (Mick Kick)! She covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Natalia kicks out this time.

Callie is furious, and feels her opportunity slipping away. She waits for Natalia to get back to her feet. Nat gets up using the ropes, and Callie goes for her Backstabber, but Nat holds herself up with the ropes. Callie back rolls through, and Nat catches her with a Flame Blast! She falls onto Callie.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"And with that, Natalia joins Nikki Giles in the Fatal-4-Way. The last two competitors will be decided next week!" Foxxer says.

"A good effort by Callie though." Fangirl says.

"Coming up next, as we saw David's journey last week, we get a look at Matt Lopez on his road to the Torture Chamber in this Best of Seven series!"

UWA Season 3 Premier:

Matt Lopez vs Jordan Young

Matt Lopez hit with a Jackhammer!

"One… Two… Three!"

" _Not how ANYONE wants their debut to go."_

"Matt Lopez has promise though."

The following week:

Matt Lopez vs David Knot.

"The Gran Final by Matt, The Cover!"

"One… Two… Three!"

" _My redemption didn't take long, and it felt DAMN GOOD!"_

Show #3:

Matt Lopez vs John Duke

Matt Lopez gets set to go for From Mexico with pain, but is forced off the apron by David Knot!

David drops him with a DDT on the floor.

Violentine's Day, 2017

" _David wanted to fight dirty…"_

Highlights of David absolutely destroying Matt are shown, before David picks up the win.

" _That was fine, but I would have the last laugh a month later."_

Proving Ground:

Matt Lopez shock eliminates David!

David gets in, eliminates Matt, and completely destroys him.

" _Still, once a bi*ch, always a bi*ch."_

Final show before Ultimania:

"Matt Lopez has dislocated ribs."

" _As much of a bi*ch as he is, he was right. My ribs had dislocated, but I was not going to go down without a fight."_

Ultimania:

Matt's flurries of offense are shown, mainly the last cover he was able to make in the match.

David hits his Breathless, and Matt is unable to kick out.

" _So I lost… but NO ONE expected me to last as long as I did in that fight… I had earned some credibility here in the UWA."_

Season 4 Premier:

" _He screwed ME out of MY title shot, well, karma is a Bi*ch!"_

Matt Lopez is shown screwing David out of his shot at the UWA title.

Show #3:

"You two are going to have a best of seven series!" Sara Lewis proclaims.

Heat Wave II

Matt wins the first match of the series!

Shows 5,6,7.

David wins all three, although they are not handed to him.

" _I had to pull something out of my ass."_

Demise:

An Iron Man match.

The score is tied at 3, with 20 seconds, as Matt twists David's ankle.

With five seconds left, David taps, and Matt takes the win.

" _It wasn't over yet, I had two more victories to take this series._

Last Week:

"David is NOT getting up!"

Anthony comes out, and announces the Torture Chamber.

" _I heard that, and my heart sank. I had seen many of the matches, and, it is a serious thing. No padding, and it is DANGEROUS as f*ck."_

Matt is shown to be standing in one.

" _I stood in one of the many ones that exist, and that was just, terrifying. I don't know how me and David are going to fight in it, but I know that we will fight it out. Ten minutes? Twenty minutes? It doesn't matter, I am WALKING out of there with the win, and I will end this rivalry with David, one way, or another. See you all at Slaughterfest."_

The final image is Matt standing tall after the Iron Man Match!

"Matt is CONFIDENT going into that match, but next week, we will get a look at the history, and stats about the Torture Chamber, I cannot wait to see that!" Kiran says.

"Up next, it is our main event, Anthony announced earlier this week that he would be issuing an open challenge to ANYONE in the back who had the courage to face him, that match, is next!"

Angel's Fall plays, and the crowd boos as Anthony walks out. He looks possessed.

"Anthony doesn't look like himself going into this match, we'll see who courageously comes out to face him." Foxxer says.

Anthony takes the belt off his waist, and puts it on his shoulder. He signals for whoever his opponent is to come out.

There is silence for a moment…

War plays and the crowd goes OFF THE CHAIN!

"NO WAY! It's CAN'T BE!" Kiran says.

The music plays, and no one comes out. The music cuts, and the crowd boos as Anthony laughs it off, but he is nervously looking around.

POWER plays, and the crowd goes nuts as Freddy Escobar actually walks out.

"Well, he isn't Levi, but Freddy coming for that UWA title." Kiran says.

"Kiran, this is brilliant actually, he can't get a rematch for the UW title, but nothing was said about him going for the UWA title." Foxxer elaborates.

Freddy slides into the ring, and the two start eyeing each other down.

Anthony hands the title over to the official, and suddenly, the tron lights up.

Backstage:

Ryan, Charlie, and Draco are standing over the remaining members of Monarchy with chairs. They are all out cold.

Ringside:

"No help for Freddy!" Kiran says delighted.

"Yeah, but how is that fair for Freddy though?" Fangirl counters.

Freddy angrily breaths faster, and looks back to Anthony, who smuggly grins.

The official holds up the UWA title, and the two men start pacing around the ring.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

They go fist flying at each other.

"These two meeting one on one for the first time in a wrestling ring, and they are going at it here!" Kiran says delighted.

Anthony finally takes advantage with a knee to Freddy's stomach. He lays another right hand to his jaw, and Irish Whips him off the ropes. Freddy ducks an attempted clothesline, and Anthony catches him with a powerslam on the rebound. He covers for a one, and immediately hits a standing Shooting Star press! He covers again for a one count.

Anthony lets Freddy up, and goes for a Dre-Kick. Freddy catches it, and kicks Anthony in the stomach. He runs the ropes and goes for the Kingslayer, but Anthony spins out of the way, and pops Freddy up for the Dre-Bomb! Freddy turns it into a Hurricanrana, and pins Anthony's shoulders to the mat.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony kicks out of it, and Freddy runs the ropes, before being lifted into a Dre-Bomb! Anthony connects this time, and covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Freddy kicks out this time.

Anthony kicks Freddy towards one of the corners, and goes up top. He looks like he's going for the Fallen Angel, but Freddy gets up, and goes for a Superplex. He turns it into a Hurricanrana, and catches himself, landing on his feet in the corner. The crowd pops as Freddy climbs to the top turnbuckle. He breaths, and goes for the Money Shot! He connects, and covers to a HUGE pop.

"One… Two… Thr- "

The lights go out… The crowd boos.

They come back, and Ryan, Charlie, and Draco are in the ring. Anthony is nowhere to be seen. Freddy gets up slowly, and holds up the M, before charging Ryan Lewis. Charlie and Draco get to Freddy though, and they beat him down. Anthony appears on the outside near the entrance ramp. He signals to them. Ryan rolls Freddy out of the ring under the bottom rope, and Charlie picks him up on his shoulders.

Anthony leads Charlie up to the stage, and points to one side of it. Anthony gets on the other. He keeps his back to Charlie as he sets him up for a Powerbomb.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Kiran asks.

Anthony is looking down at some electrical equipment, and Charlie suddenly runs at Anthony.

"Wait, what…" Fangirl says.

Charlie tosses Freddy over Anthony, and Anthony finishes off with a sit-out powerbomb through the electrical equipment!

Sparks fly, and loud crackling is heard, as the lights start blinking in and out.

"OH MY GOD!" Foxxer screams.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Fangirl screams as well.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chants.

A few more sparks fly, and Anthony slowly gets up. He walks out under his own power, leaning against the stage for leverage. He looks over at Freddy, who is unconscious, and smuggly grins, as the show ends.

 **A/N: ECW! ECW! ECW!**

 **No for real though, NEXT WEEK is the FINAL show of this season before Slaughterfest! The card is really short, but it will be worth it, as one match is a Winner Takes All Survivor Series style match.**

 **Also, regarding the Women's Fatal-4-Way, there will be two matches next week, but I want to hear suggestions for competitors that I haven't used in it yet, lemme know.**

 **I will see you all next time, Peace!**


	16. Final show before Slaughterfest!

**A/N: WELCOME to the FINAL show before Slaughterfest, and the Season 4 Finale! This will be the FINAL show that I write in this format, as next season I am officially switching over to the shortened format for regular shows and writing full PPVs, because School, College classes, a job and this are going to be hard to balance. I hope you all understand, and continue to show your support for UWA and every other promotion in the WFA. Anyways, ENJOY!**

August 18th, 2017

Show #12:

"Welcome to the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, Ryder here, alongside Uzumaki and Vampiric, and it is ALL hands on deck, as this is the FINAL UWA show of Season 4, before Slaughterfest!"

"We have a lot to go through tonight, with a final confrontation ending us off, with Team UWA and The Order."

"But, before we get to that, we get not ONE but TWO women's matches to determine the final two competitors for the UWA Women's championship! The first one, right now!"

I'm Gonna Show You by Bebe Rexha plays, and the crowd looks on, and quickly pops as Jessica Batista makes her way to the ring.

"The lovely Jessica making her way to the ring to compete for the first time since her loss to Leah Rollins."

"And she looks confident going into it, she wants to win back the Women's title!"

Worth it plays, and the crowd pops as Isabella Grace walks out.

"Welcome back Isabella Grace, the woman from Modern Age Beauty, it's time for her to shine!" Vampiric says.

"She has to get through a game looking Jessica first!" Uzumaki says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jess and Isabella lock up, and Jess takes advantage quickly. Isabella turns it quickly, and lands a DDT. She covers for a one. Jess shakes off the DDT, but Isabella gets back on the attack, and hits Jess with a springboard version of Starship pain!

"Wow, that was the nicest thing I've ever seen!" Ryder exclaims.

Isabella covers for a two.

Jess staggers to her feet, clutching her ribs. Isabella goes for a step-up enziguri, but Jess ducks it, and slams Isabella down. She keeps clutching her ribs, as she waits for Isabella to get up.

Isabella stands up, and Jess goes for the Firearm! Isabella leapfrogs over it, and Jess spears the ringpost. Isabella comes off the ropes and hits a springboard stunner! She screams as she stands up. Jess has her face to the mat. Isabella runs the ropes, and looks like she's going for the Curb stomp, but Jess rolls out of the way, and hits Isabella with a Firearm! The crowd pops as she covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Isabella kicks out, and no one can believe it. Jess stands up, still favoring her ribs.

"I don't think she hit all of that Firearm because of her ribs." Ryder says.

"She looks worse than when she did hit it." Uzumaki says.

Jess looks like she's struggling to breath. Isabella takes advantage of it, kicking her in the stomach, running the ropes, and hitting the Curb Stomp! She covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Unbelievable! Isabella just might be our next UWA Women's champion after that performance." Vampiric says.

"Jess wasn't 100%, so we'll see how she does." Uzumaki says.

"We are NOT slowing down, as we have the LAST match, happening RIGHT NOW!"

Miss Jackson plays, and the crowd pops as they look to the stage. The competitor turns out to be Nia Valentine

"Well, not Katrina, but Nia Valentine! This should be interesting!" Ryder says.

Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin plays, and Jasmine Batista makes her way to the ring to a HUGE pop!

"Well we get both Batista sisters in action tonight! We'll see how Jasmine's luck is."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jasmine goes off with a fire, taking Nia to the mat quickly. Jasmine clocks Nia many times in the face. Nia quickly back rolls and rolls her up.

"One…. Two… Thr- "Jasmine gets out of it, and Nia quickly kicks up and goes for a Surfboard hold, pulling her by the hair.

Jasmine somehow holds on, and Nia lets it go.

Nia angrily walks around, and kicks Jasmine. Jasmine kips up angrily, and goes for the Bang Bang! Nia leaps over her, and goes for her clothesline from Hell! Jasmine ducks it, and catches Nia with a Big Boot! The crowd pops as Jasmine covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Nia kicks out.

Jasmine is furious now! She lifts Nia up, and goes for the Bang Bang! Again, but Nia gets out of it once again. Nia turns it into the Cupid's Arrow! The crowd ohhs, as Nia covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Oh my God! Nia is in the Fatal-4-Way, along with Nikki Giles, Natalia Rodriguez, and Isbella Grace, that is a Fatal-4-Way to crown a NEW Women's Champion! I cannot wait!" Ryder says.

Backstage:

Trivolt and Samuel are bickering.

"No, I am NOT teaming with him!" Trivolt screams.

"I don't care, I don't believe we need you!" Samuel snaps back.

"Sammie, calm down…" Rachel comes in.

"Listen to your Mama Sammie." Trivolt snaps again.

Katie gets in the middle of them.

"GUYS!" She screams. Everyone looks at them. Ben Jones appears to listen.

"You all don't like each other, I've heard, dad always talks about you guys and your issues. He also knows you all are the hardest damn workers he has ever worked with, in the ring and out. You all can kick ass just fine on your own, but what if we put all of you together? Let's suck it up, and rally ourselves for later tonight, and for Slaughterfest!" Katie leaves the guys and Rachel in a craze.

Ringside:

"Katie just rallied the troops! Her team is ready!" Uzumaki says.

"Indeed Uzumaki, and following that and TWO brutal Women's Matches, with Isabella and Nia getting in, we get a closer look at the FINAL match between Matt Lopez and David Knot, the Torture Chamber!"

The video begins with the dangerous Torture Chamber being lowered slowly.

"The most dangerous structure in the WFA" Jason Lyric says in a calm voice.

"I've competed in more Torture Chambers than anyone else" TriVolt mutters "and I'll be the first person to tell you that it is not worth it. That hurting your rival is not enough for the pain that you will endure inside the Torture Chamber."

TriVolt and Larry Zango are seen standing inside the first ever Torture Chamber.

Larry Zango (before he passed away) is sitting in a chair. "I was in the first Torture Chamber match, and it has kept me awake since... That was 2001, dammit! IT SCARED ME!" Larry screams.

It shows Larry Zango doing a Shiranui off the top of the cage, sending both men crashing to the mat.

It shows, more than a decade later, the match between Anthony Dre and TriVolt. It shows both men after the match, covered in blood and scars, both physical and emotional.

It shows Ced and Will Ralston after their match that same night, both seem like they literally couldn't fight any more.

"Sometimes..." Jason Lyric bites his lip "I wish I never created such a scarring structure. It is not a normal match, it is a place of no mercy...a place of destruction...a place of pain and misery. I honestly still wonder why people willingly go into this match and think they are leaving the same as when they walked in"

"I..." Anthony Dre whispers (this is the day after the match against TriVolt) "don't even think that I will ever fully recover from what happened in that match. I had to get glass removed from the inside of my skin"

"These men, Matt Lopez and David Knot" Lyric scratches his head "they are incredible talents. I just wish they wouldn't risk their careers just to end a stupid rivalry! I know they think that they are proving themselves, BUT THAT CHAMBER IS NOT GOING TO SPARE THEM! IT WILL.." Lyric takes a deep breath "scar and scare them for the rest of their lives. That...is unfortunately a promise..."

"Those two definitely have something to look forward to, but coming up next, she is set to face Carson Michaels for the WFA Women's title, in its first ever defense! Leah talks about that match, next!"

The Second Coming plays, and the crowd pops as Leah Rollins comes out.

"We have a lot of women here tonight, and Leah adds to that, as she's ready to…"

Vampiric is cut off, as Seth FREAKING Rollins joins his sister on the entrance ramp.

"Looks like we get a little Rollins family reunion!" Uzumaki says delighted.

Leah and Seth stand in the middle of the ring. Seth is applauding his sister, and Leah has a mic.

"Welcome to the Rollins show!" She screams to cheers. "On August 28th, 2017, it will be REMEMBERED that LEAH ROLLINS became the SECOND WFA Women's champion!" The crowd pops. "Carson Michaels, it is an honor to face the daughter of the Heartbreak Kid, but sadly, it is not about the men in this feud, sorry big brother." Seth smiles and laughs.

Sexy Boy starts to play, and the crowd loses it!

Carson Michaels makes her dad's trademark pose on the stage, but turns and suddenly, Mr. Wrestlemania, the Heartbreak kid, Shawn Michaels walks out!

"OH MY GOD!" Ryder screams. Carson walks down, the WFA title over one shoulder, and her dad on her other arm. She is smiling. Leah looks on with a smile on her face as well.

Carson and her dad get in the ring.

"Oh Leah, we both know that even though it is you vs me, it is the Michaels family vs the Rollins Family, because, my dad will be at ringside for this match." The crowd pops as Shawn takes in the cheers. "However, we all know, sadly, that this match will be about the women's wrestling right?" The crowd pops at Carson's words. "It'll be great to have both of you there, but we're going to keep it on us." Carson finally sets the mic down, and Seth takes the mic. The crowd pops as he raises the mic to his lips.

"You know, why wait?" Seth drops the mic, and he and Shawn clear the ring. The two women shrug, and Carson puts the title aside.

Leah tells Carson to bring it, but suddenly ducks to the outside to boos.

"Nah, I'm willing to wait." She says into a mic.

"Leah may be a bit scared of Carson, we'll have to see how she fares at Slaughterfest." Ryder says.

"Finally, what you all have been waiting for, team UWA and The Order stand face to face, right now!"

Paint it Black plays, and the crowd boos as, Charlie and Draco appear on opposite sides of the stage. Ryan Lewis appears in the middle of them. Sara Lewis appears in front of him a moment later.

Angel's Fall plays, and the crowd is more mixed, as Anthony appears next to Sara. They share a slight kiss before walking to the ring.

"Look at the united group of the Order! All their gold!" Vampiric says.

"We'll see if they're still united on Monday." Ryder says.

Anthony's eyes have changed from their normal blue to a light purple. He is staring off into space.

Sara takes a mic.

"Well, Ms. Dre, we're out here, so why don't you bring your team out here, if you were able to rally the troops." She mockingly laughs to boos.

Renegade plays, and the crowd pops, as Katie skips down the entrance ramp. She stands there as the music fades out. Anthony blinks rapidly, trying to fight out of his state.

Katie looks back up the stage.

Mama plays, and the crowd goes NUTS as Mama/Rachel and Samuel walk out together. Charlie and Draco try to break their state now. The three stand united.

Throne plays, and the crowd pops as Ben Jones walks out to the stage. He walks down the ramp, and stands alongside Samuel and company.

They all wait a bit.

The Outsider plays, and the crowd sounds mixed as Trivolt walks down. He has his hair dyed gold, much like he did at Ho Ho Horror a little less than a year ago.

The four stand united, and wait…

Nothing happens. They all nod to each other, and slide into the ring.

Everyone is face to face with someone. From left to right.

Trivolt and Anthony

Ben Jones and Ryan Lewis

Katie and Katrina Love

Rachel and Sara Lewis

Samuel and Charlie + Draco

They are about to go to war with each other when…

Phenomenon plays, and the roof comes off the place.

"NO WAY!" Vampiric shouts.

Dan Freaking Riley slowly walks out to the ring.

He slides into the ring, and stands behind everyone. He slowly moves in next to Samuel to face off with Draco.

They all ready themselves. Katie makes the first move on Katrina, and all hell breaks loose!

Everyone takes each other out of the ring, except for Anthony and Ben Jones. The crowd builds up.

Draco is hit with a DIE! By Samuel. He suddenly gets back in the ring, and the crowd pops.

"Shades of Ultimania…" Ben and Samuel nod to each other. Ben runs around Anthony, and Anthony takes a DIE, before being hit with a Hell's Arrow! The crowd pops.

Ryan Lewis suddenly comes back in, and takes both men out with wicked clotheslines.

Trivolt and Dan Riley go up behind Ryan, and nod to each other. Ryan turns around into a Strong Style Knee strike and a superkick! The crowd pops! Sara and Katrina get in though, and distract the two as Charlie gets in and takes the men out. He joins them, as Katie and Rachel stand across from the two. The crowd tenses, as the women stand face to face to end the show.

 **A/N: What a GO HOME SHOW! I had a ball writing this one, particularly the end segments. I cannot WAIT to put up Slaughterfest! I will see you all there, but until then, here is the match card!**

 **Shout out to Kiran for the Torture Chamber highlights, Can't wait to write my first one!**

 **Slaughterfest Card:**

 **Matt Lopez vs David Knot (Final match in Best of Seven, Torture Chamber!)**

 **Nikki Giles vs Natalia Rodriguez vs Isabella Grace vs Nia Valentine (UWA Women's Championship Match)**

 **Carson Micheals [c] vs Leah Rollins (WFA Women's title match)**

 **Hao Sho vs Leonardo**

 **Team UWA (Katie Dre, Rachel/Mama, Samuel, Ben Jones, Trivolt, and Dan Riley) vs The Order (Sara Lewis, Katrina Love, Anthony [UWAc], Ryan Lewis[UWc], Charlie[TAGc], and Draco[TAGc]) If team UWA wins, the Order 'Disbands', if The Order wins, they take COMPLETE control of the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance!)**


	17. Slaughterfest Part 1

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY HERE! SLAUGHTERFEST! THE UWA VS THE ORDER, AND SO MANY OTHER GOOD MATCHES! ENJOY!**

August 28th, 2017 (First day of school for me, lol)

"Tonight is all about war."

"The Order vs the UWA, WINNER TAKES ALL!"

"Tonight is about settling scores."

"Matt Lopez vs David Knot, the final match in their best of seven, inside a Torture Chamber!"

"Hao Sho and Leonardo square off, for what could possibly be the last time ever!"

"Tonight, is about heritage."

"Leah Rollins, sister of WWE's Seth Rollins, becomes the first woman to challenge for the WFA Women's Championship against Carson Michaels, daughter of WWE's HBK, Shawn Michaels."

"Tonight, is about a new era."

"A Women's Fatal-4-Way to determine a NEW UWA Women's champion. Nikki Giles. Isabella Grace. Nia Valentine. Natalia Rodriguez. The Women's championship!"

"Tonight, it's going to be a Slaughterfest!"

The Order is standing across from team UWA to end the package.

SLAUGHTERFEST:

 **Gone Forever by Three Days Grace**

"WELCOME TO THE UWA SEASON FINALE, SLAUGHTERFEST! To start us off here tonight, Kiran here, along with Foxxer, we are ready to crown our NEW UWA Women's champion!"

"Yes Kiran, we have four lovely ladies looking to etch their names into the UWA record books by becoming women's champion here tonight."

Higher plays, and the crowd pops as Nikki Giles makes her way to the ring.

"Making her PPV debut here at Slaughterfest, and she could just be walking out as the NEW UWA Women's champion, as she did beat Sarah Lyn Smith to get her spot!" Foxxer says.

"But now, she's got to beat three other women to earn that title, and trust me, this is not going to be a cakewalk." Kiran says.

I Burn plays and next walks out Natalia Rodriguez to a pop.

"There is the second woman, who knocked off Callie Runnels to get to this spot, she pulled off one of the many big upsets to get here." Kiran says.

"You're not wrong about the upsets, but hey, she made it here." Foxxer says.

Worth it plays, and the crowd boos as Isabella Grace makes her way to the ring.

"A member of Modern Age Beauty, making a stunning upset on the last show against Jessica Batista to get in this match, she has the most momentum out of anyone in this match." Kiran says.

Miss Jackson plays, and the crowd is more mixed as Nia Valentine makes her way to the ring.

"Ah, the last competitor, we almost forgot about Nia Valentine, who for one is only here because Katrina Love brought her in, and is in this match because she beat Jasmine Batista." Kiran says.

"I think she's got the potential, but so does every other woman here, let's get ready to crown a new women's champion!" Foxxer says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Nia and Isabella immediately take out Nikki and Natalia. The two stand tall, and face to face. They whisper something to each other, and exit on opposite sides of the ring.

Isabella takes Natalia and throws her into the barricade. Nia takes advantage, and tosses Nikki back into the ring. She jumps the ropes, and lands, quickly hitting her Cupid's Arrow! She covers.

"One… Two…" She immediately stands up, as she sees Isabella looking at her. Natalia gets in the ring, and the two start bickering.

"Uh-Oh, the tension is starting to show here." Foxxer says.

"No, just a bit of, friendly chatter." Kiran counters.

Nia suddenly pushes Isabella, but Isabella is rolled up by Nikki!

"One… Two…" Nia breaks it up, and rolls up Nikki.

"One… Two…" Nikki gets out of it, and hits her Blackout on Nia! Before she can cover, Natalia gets back in the ring, and her and Nikki stand face to face.

The two lock up and Nikki goes for the Blackout again, but Natalia fights out of it, and springs off the ropes, hitting a corkscrew elbow smash.

"The Lucha Libre style showing here." Foxxer says.

Natalia goes to the apron, and goes for a springboard, but Nia trips her up, and she lands face first on the mat. Nia gets in the ring, and puts Natalia into a modified Surfboard. She starts pulling the hair. Nikki baseball slides and breaks it up.

Nia slides out of the ring, but Isabella runs past Nikki, and comes off the ropes, hitting a springboard stunner! She covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Nikki kicks out.

Isabella angrily stands up, but suddenly:

Mercedes Mckenzie, Courtney Banks, and two unfamiliar women appear on the stage.

Isabella looks on surprised at the sight. The four women walk to the ring, and take out Nikki Giles. Isabella goes out to join in the beatdown. The four women look at her crazily.

Suddenly, they jump her. The crowd ohhs in confusion as they beat her down.

"What are they doing!?" Foxxer says.

The two new women hit Isabella with double Shining Wizards, and knock her out.

Courtney and Mercedes stand over her. Natalia and Nia stagger to their feet, and Nia hits her Cupid's Arrow. Nia slowly covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Nikki kicks out.

Nia angrily locks in the Modified Surfboard, and yanks on the hair of Nikki. Nikki tries to get out of it, but can't. She reaches for ropes, but Nia yanks, and Nikki taps.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"NO WAY! Nia Valentine is UWA Women's Champion!" Kiran screams.

"Don't blow out my eardrums, but yes, she is our new Women's champ, congratulations to her." Foxxer says.

Nia celebrates over her fallen opponents before leaving.

"Hello everybody, Ryder here, alongside Vampiric, as you look forward to the main event of the evening, coming up next, it's been a LONG year feud, but it boils down to this, Hao Sho, taken out of action by his opponent, Leonardo in UWA Season 1, face off here, over one year later, at Slaughterfest!"

 **MORTAL KOMBAT!**

The Mortal Kombat loading screen comes up, and Hao Sho appears on the stage.

"This man has been waiting for this, he probably would have been facing Leo here again after July's Demise last year, but better late than never right?" Vampiric says.

"Indeed Vampiric, but, Leo is a dangerous man, taking Hao out of action for a whole season 13 months ago."

Inside the Fire plays, and Leonardo makes his way to the ring.

"Leonardo, a man who a year ago was fighting for the UWA title, but he's been out of it for a year, I hope something good happens next season regardless of who wins the Winner Take's All match later tonight." Ryder says.

"With 13 months past from their first encounter, these two face off again to put an end to this rivalry." Vampiric says.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Hao and Leo stand face to face. Hao smacks Leo's chest, and screams. Leo laughs, and shoves Hao to the outside. The boos are deafening.

"There's a sign of disrespect already."

Hao comes up and cracks his neck, before getting onto the apron. Leo charges him, and Hao leaps over him. He runs the ropes, and lands a stiff knee right under the nose of Leo. Leo's nose starts bleeding.

"That looked a bit brutal." Ryder says.

Leo comes up, blood dripping, and tackles Hao. He starts laying a barrage of rights and lefts to Hao's face.

Leo finally gets up, and rolls to the apron. The doctor checks up on him. Hao's chest is covered in Leo's blood, and he runs the ropes, hitting Leo's back with a dropkick. Leo lands on his feet, and Hao runs the ropes again, catching him with a suicide dive!

"What a dive by Hao!" Ryder says.

"He took out an injured competitor!" Vampiric argues.

Leo leans against the barricade, and Hao lands a stiff kick to his stomach. Hao screams, and drives a knee into Leo's jaw. Hao forces Leo to his feet, and Leo lifts Hao up with superhuman strength over the barricade into the UWA fans! They move out of the way, and Leo recovers leaning against the ring apron. Hao suddenly flies over the barricade, but Leo catches him, and slams him over his knee. Leo slowly gets back in the ring.

"Six!" The ref counts.

"SEVEN!"

"EIGHT!"

"NINE!"

"Te- "Hao gets back in the ring barely.

Leo screams in anger. He lifts Hao to his feet, and lays him out with a Kill Shot boot! Leo screams again, and does a splash onto Hao. He covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Hao kicks out to the disbelief of everyone.

Leo forces Hao to his feet.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH!?" Leo screams.

Hao shoves him, and hits him with the Finish Him! He screams, and covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Leo sits up, and lifts Hao up. He drops him with his new move, the assassination (Jumping tombstone piledriver). He covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"What a brutal contest, even with a bloody nose, Leonardo seems unstoppable." Vampiric says.

"He may be in a title hunt come October, we'll have to wait and see." Ryder says, getting up from commentary.

"Hello everyone, Uzumaki here, alongside Fangirl, we are here to call what some folks are calling a Women's Match of the year canidate, as we have the first EVER WFA Women's title defense, with Carson Michaels defending against UWA's own, Leah Rollins! While they are the stars of the feud, they will be accompanied by their relatives tonight!"

The Second Coming plays, and the crowd pops as both Leah and Seth Rollins make their way to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that is a wrestling family, Seth and Leah, Leah and Seth, however you want to say it. Leah is going into her second title match, but maybe, she might win it here tonight." Fangirl says.

"Not a chance, Carson Michaels, daughter of the Heartbreak kid, is her opponent, and I have hope, but I don't know." Uzumaki says.

Glass shatters, and suddenly, Sexy Boy starts playing to a HUGE pop. Carson walks out with the WFA Women's title on her shoulder, and her father on her opposite arm.

"NOW, THAT is a wrestling family!" Uzumaki says.

"Sure, it's HBK and HBC, but the HBC is about to be HB, as she might lose that title tonight against a game Leah Rollins." Fangirl says.

"You think you're so funny." Uzumaki mocks.

"Anyways, here we go!"

The two men hug their respective lady before both standing ringside.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Leah goes for a quick takedown, but Carson holds herself up, and turns it on Leah, pinning her shoulders early for a one count.

Carson goes for a Sweet Chin Music, but Leah rolls out of the ring, and starts talking to her brother.

Shawn gets on the apron to a pop, and starts coaching Carson.

Carson runs the ropes, and takes Leah out with a suicide dive! Seth backs up, and Leah quickly recovers, hitting Carson with a shoulder tackle into the ring apron.

Leah rolls Carson back into the ring, and covers for a one count. Leah goes to the ring apron, and hits a springboard Frog splash to a pop. She covers again.

"One….. Two… "Carson kicks out, and Leah angrily crawls to the opposite side of the ring. She goes off the ropes, and goes for the Photoshoot! Carson ducks it, and Leah springs off the middle rope, right into Sweet Chin Music! The crowd pops as Carson crawls for the cover.

"One… Two… Thr- "Leah kicks out to the disbelief of everyone!

"What a Sweet Chin Music, heard all around the world! Leah still kicked out though!" Fangirl says.

Carson rolls towards Shawn, and Leah gets up. She charges Carson, who goes for her Heartbreak Lock (Lotus Lock). She connects with the first part, and the submission is locked in.

Leah fights, but cannot reach anywhere. Both men stay out of the match, but Seth slams his hands trying to get his sister back into the match.

The crowd joins in, and Leah starts using her flexibility to rolls over Carson and out of the hold. She pins her to the mat as well.

"One… Two… Thr- "Carson kicks out, and Leah kicks her in the stomach, she runs the ropes, and goes for the Curb Stomp! She connects, to her brother's approval, and covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Carson gets her foot on the rope, and the ref stops his count. Leah sees this, and gets extremely angry.

She kicks Carson in the back, and gets her back up. She goes for the Photoshoot once again, but Carson ducks it, and hits another Sweet Chin Music! She doesn't cover, but goes for the Showstopper. She locks it in.

Leah tries to crawl towards the ropes, but realizes there is no way out of it. She looks to her brother, who looks on. Leah can't take it, and ends up tapping.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Unbelievable! What a showing by Leah Rollins, but I still don't think she's ready to hold a title yet." Uzumaki says.

"She will be there very soon!" Fangirl says.

Carson celebrates with Shawn, as Seth checks on his sister. Carson walks up to the Rollins', and holds her hand out to Leah. Seth looks on, and Leah cautiously takes her hand, and Carson holds up Leah's hand to cheers. Leah turns her head, and holds up Carson's as well. Shawn and Seth shake hands to a pop. The four leave together.

"Hello again everybody, this is Kiran here, along with Ryder, we are here, and I don't believe we are ready… What started as a Best of Seven series has turned into something truly remarkable, but it now concludes, inside of a Torture Chamber!"

"That thing is 20 Ft tall. The cage has chains hanging off of it that can be used for anything from Choking the opponent to tying them up. The roof is covered in barbed wire, the pain these two are about to go though, I don't even want to imagine." Ryder says.

Heathens plays, and the crowd pops as a very Nervous looking Matt Lopez walks towards the Torture Chamber, he's wearing white MMA shorts, light footwear, and is shirtless. He looks like he's sweating. He gets to the door, and the ref pats him down. He whispers something to him, and Matt pushes past him, entering with a surge of adrenaline.

"Matt looks confident here tonight, and he's ready!" Kiran says.

Matt paces, and gets out of the ring, he shakes the chains to a pop and tries to hide his fear.

"He has all rights to be nervous, as we saw last week, people are REALLY scared of this structure, they just try to hide it." Ryder says.

Deal With The Devil plays, and the boos are deafening, as David Knot walks out. He is wearing

Red MMA shorts, light footwear, and is also shirtless.

"Hopefully this doesn't turn into UFC, these two look like they're about to go at it MMA style!" Ryder says.

The official pats down David, and lets him go in. David takes a deep breath.

"Who would have thought David would be here a year later? Last year he was part of the Sanguine Coven, now he's fighting in the final match of this Best Of Seven series!"

David starts pacing in the ring, looking around the cage. Both men are ready, and the official joins them in the ring.

Crazy plays, and the crowd pops as Katie Dre walks out.

"What's up UWA!" The crowd pops. "As this may be my last night in charge, I have to say what you are fighting for…" She is carrying a bag. She reaches into it, and pulls out a title.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you saw a teaser for it at Demise, and now, it's official, TONIGHT, David Knot and Matt Lopez, you two are fighting to see who BECOMES THE FIRST HARDCORE CHAMPION!" The crowd goes nuts.

The belt is UWA, with the U in the form of three tables, the W in the form of kendo sticks, and the A being a Ladder. The crowd loves the belt, and it is brought down by an official. He gets in the ring, and holds up the belt, before two more workers carrying bags walk out. Matt and David look on confused, as broken glass is poured all over the canvas! The two look terrified. The official takes one breath.

"Do either of you want to leave now?" The official genuinely asks.

Both men shake their heads. The official sighs, and calls for the bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Both men circle for quite some time before finally locking up.

Matt immediately tries to toss David out onto the glass, but David catches himself on the apron. Matt runs the ropes to shove him off, but David forearms Matt in the face. Matt staggers back, and David goes for a springboard, but Matt trips him, and David crashes to the floor, onto the broken glass!

"HOLY SHIT! David's back!" Kiran screams.

"Oh MY GOD!" Ryder is in disbelief as well.

Matt looks at David, and sees him clutching his back. He rolls onto his hands and knees, and his back is already bleeding. Matt gets out, and lifts David to his feet, but David lifts Matt up for a powerbomb. Matt desperately grabs the cage, and holds himself up. Matt sighs, and prays, before hitting a crossbody across David onto another patch of broken glass!

"We're less than five minutes into this match, and there's already blood!" Kiran says.

Matt rolls over, onto MORE GLASS! He screams in agony. David is barely moving.

The official wants to end it, but knows he can't.

Matt uses the apron to get up, and sees the door to the cage. David is up in the ring shortly after.

Matt gets to the door, and David slides forward to grab him.

"Where are you going! I'm just getting started!" David screams, before suddenly raking Matt's eyes! Matt screams, and David gets up, and runs the ropes, hitting a suicide dive that sends both of them through the door!

David gets up and stretches his back. A shard of glass falls onto the floor.

David shrugs, and lifts Matt up. He slams his head against the side of the cage. Matt angrily, and on adrenaline, slams David's head into it once, and staggers towards the barricade. David looks at him, and shakes his head with a smile. He drags matt back into the ring, and grabs one of the chains in the cage. He wraps it around his body, and ties his arms into it, as well as his legs, so he can't move. Matt is completely helpless.

David mockingly goes for a spin kick, but doesn't connect. He reaches under the ring, and spots something that lights his face up. He reaches for it, and pulls out….

A glass pane.

"Oh HELL NO! Who the hell put that under the ring!?" Kiran screams.

"A chair is one thing, but WHY!?" Ryder says.

David walks towards Matt with the pane, and Matt desperately tries to get out of the chains. David holds the glass up, and swings, hitting Matt right on top of the head! The glass SHATTERS, some of it hitting David. Matt falls limp.

"OH MY GOD! MATT IS OUT!" Kiran screams.

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chants.

David angrily drags Matt into the ring, and slowly crawls for the cover.

"One… Two… Thre- "Matt somehow has his shoulder up, and the ref notices. David doesn't think of this, and picks up Matt. He slaps him, and Matt slowly regains himself, retaliating with a headbutt (Bad choice). Matt staggers and lands on his back. He makes himself skinny, and slips out of the chains. He uses the ropes to stand, and gets to the apron. He goes for From Mexico With Pain, but David catches him with a Spin Kick! David decides that's still not enough, and goes out of the ring, he goes under again, and pulls out a glass plate (a table).

"NO WAY! David, come on!" Ryder pleads.

David gently puts the plate in the ring, and Matt crawls towards it, and realizes what he's touching. Blood is coming out of his head.

"How is Matt even crawling right now?" Kiran says.

"There is no way he should even be doing anything, except going to a hospital!" Ryder says.

David lifts Matt up, and goes for a powerbomb through the glass. Matt slips out of it however, and pops David up, before hitting him with a superkick! David smashes through the glass plate, and the crowd pops as Matt falls onto David.

"One… two… Thre- "David somehow gets his shoulder up, and Matt falls over to the side.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" The crowd chants.

"These two need some help out here, this is too much!" Ryder says.

"The ref cannot send any help down until the match ends." Kiran reminds.

Two minutes go by, and neither man moves. The official finally says screw the rules, and is about to ring the bell, when Matt slowly sits up. The official is in disbelief, as David does the same thing. Matt scoots towards David, and clocks him with a right hand. David falls back, and immediately pops back up with one of his own. Matt back rolls, and leaves a blood puddle, before standing, and going for a running knee. David ducks it, and rolls up Matt.

"One… Two… Thr- "Matt rolls through, and the two men stand.

"How in the HELL are they both standing!?" Ryder asks.

"The will to be a champion here is what's keeping them going." Kiran says.

David goes for a spin kick, but Matt catches it, and turns it into the Achilles Pain! The crowd loses it, and Matt twists David's ankle.

"TAP!" The crowd chants.

"David is going to tap, surely…"

David scrambles towards the ropes, but it doesn't force a break. Matt drags him back to the center though, just because. The crowd pops, and David bites his fingers, before the look on his face changes. He finally gives in, and taps.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd goes nuts!

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is our FIRST UWA Hardcore Champion! MATT LOPEZ!" Ryder says.

"But, at what cost…" Kiran says.

Matt collapses, and is unable to celebrate. The Torture Chamber is raised, and medical help rushes out to get the men out. Matt is taken out with the Hardcore title, and David is taken shortly after.

"We will all see you for our main event!" Ryder says.

 **A/N: Next season, I am adding an optional Division part to the application, that is where you will (if necessary) put Hardcore, Tag, or Women's division. I hope this was a good first match for it, and I hope you all enjoyed this whole first part, I will see you all in the FINAL MATCH!**


	18. Slaughterfest Part 2 (The Final Match)

**Part 2: THE FINAL MATCH! ENJOY!**

"Welcome everyone to the final match, EVERYONE is here, as we get set to call what could be the most important match in UWA history, we have the Order, a faction that has been running rampant on UWA since it appeared in season 3, with Anthony Dre on their side because Sara put him under her Dark Spell, along with Charlie and Draco, aka Mama's soldiers and Katrina Love. Her and her brother, Ryan Lewis put this group together, and now, they have been challenged, by a group of misfits, ready to do whatever it takes to win back the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance." Foxxer says.

Video Package:

 _ **Gone Forever**_

 _Ultimania:_

 _Anthony, Ben Jones, and Samuel vs Ryan Lewis, Charlie, and Draco_

 _Anthony and Ben stand together, and look to deliver the final blow to Ryan. Anthony's connects…_

 _WITH BEN?_

 _The crowd is silent…_

 _ **I Feel so, much better, now that you're gone forever!**_

" _I snapped, I hated Ben, and the Order was willing to give me a chance…_

 _Before the match:_

 _Anthony has a hammer, a pipe, and two kendo sticks in his hands, and he suddenly bumps into Sara, who hits him with the Dark Spell!_

" _You are going to go out there, and fight, but when you and Ben stand across from Ryan, you will end Ben!"_

" _Yes, My lady…" Anthony's eyes flash back to normal, and he runs to Ben and Samuel who are waiting at the curtain.  
_ " _I brought some gifts." Anthony hands the hammer to Samuel, and the pipe to Ben, before arming himself with the Kendo sticks. "Let's kick ass boys." He rallys them._

 _The superkick is shown again._

" _The offseason with him, he was distant." Cynthia says._

" _He wasn't just distant, he wasn't my dad…" Katie is crying._

" _It was fine, until…" Cynthia is tearing up._

 _Demise:_

" _Anthony is a TWO TIME UWA CHAMPION!"_

 _Anthony and Sara share a kiss in the ring, as the entire Order holds up their new won gold._

" _Something HAD to be done! That was NOT MY DAD!" Katie says._

 _Show 10:_

 _"So, here's what I propose, at Slaughterfest, the UWA season finale, I find four guys to join me to face all FIVE of you, and WHEN my team wins, the Order disbands, and Sara Lewis, you LEAVE the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance along with your brother!" Katie screams._

" _It's TWO WOMEN!"_

 _Katrina Love joins the Order._

 _Flashes of Katie putting her team together._

 _The final face off before Slaughterfest:_

 _Both teams stand face to face, it's 4 on 5 in favor of the Order._

 _Phenomenon plays, and the crowd goes nuts as Dan Riley walks out._

 _The two teams are even, and all hell breaks loose!_

 _Flash:_

" _I WANT MY FATHER BACK!" Katie says._

" _I WANT MY HUSBAND BACK!" Cynthia says._

" _DEATH TO THE ORDER!" Ben Jones, Samuel, and Rachel all scream._

" _I want the man I called a friend back, but something else as well." Trivolt says with a wink._

" _I just want to be known as the Phenomenon." Dan calmly says._

" _IT IS WINNER TAKES ALL!" Foxxer screams._

 _The teams facing off is shown to end the package._

" _ **NOW THAT YOU'RE GONE FOREVER!"**_

 _ **The song ends.**_

Ringside:

Paint It Black plays, and the boos are deafening. Five caskets are on the stage.

Charlie and Draco punch through theirs first on the far sides of the stage, and hold up the UWA tag team titles.

Ryan and Sara punch through the next to, Ryan holding up the UW championship, leaving the middle one.

Angel's Fall plays, and the crowd pops as Anthony Dre raises out of the casket wearing a crazy black attire with random gold on it. He holds up his title, and is definitely in a possessed state.

"There is the Order, the team that is going to put the NAIL in UWA's coffin!" Vampric says.

"They aren't trying to bury it, but they might as well be doing that if they win here tonight." Fangirl counters.

"Hey, they're facing a dream team, they have to actually FIGHT to earn their spot." Foxxer says.

"Well, let's get the other 'team' out here." Kiran says.

Renegade plays, and the crowd pops as Katie Dre skips out to the stage. She stands in the middle of it, and looks back.

Mama plays, and the crowd pops as Rachel, and Samuel walk out. Samuel has his hammer, and they stand on either side of Katie.

Throne plays, and the crowd pops as Ben Jones makes his way out. He is holding his Death To the Order flag. He holds onto it as he stands alongside Samuel.

The Outsider plays, and Trivolt walks out to a pop, with Bayley on his arm! She holds out her arms, and Anthony just stares, his eyes don't blink, he's just, staring…

Trivolt stands next to Ben Jones, trying to keep Bayley away from him.

Phenomenon plays, and the crowd pops as they expect Dan Riley. Nobody comes out though.

Everyone on the stage looks back, and still, nobody. They all shrug, and start walking.

Phenomenon plays again, and Dan Riley marches down to join his team. He lips something to Katie before they all rush the ring.

"And here we go! All hell has broken loose!" Foxxer screams.

Separate brawls break out, and at the end of it all, it's Anthony face to face with Dan Riley. The crowd builds up.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Anthony starting off against Dan here." Ryder says.

Anthony takes Dan to the mat early, and Dan quickly reverses it, as respective teammates from both sides get onto the apron.

Anthony is Irish whipped off the ropes, and he tackles Dan to the mat. He looks at the crowd, and they sound more mixed than they have since the beginning of the season.

Anthony seems a little conflicted before he is tackled by Dan, who starts wailing on him with punches. Dan slowly lets up, but gets one more kick in, he hits a little too low, and is DQd.

"What! Dan just got himself eliminated!" Foxxer screams.

Dan notices what he did, as his teammates look at him in disbelief and anger.

He flips them all off, before rolling out of the ring, and walking to the back.

"Well, that puts the UWA at a disadvantage." Fangirl says.

Anthony gets up laughing, but is suddenly face to face with a very pissed off Trivolt. The crowd goes crazy, and Anthony brings himself to the middle of the ring, before retreating and tagging in Ryan Lewis. The crowd boos, as Ryan enters. Trivolt cracks his knuckles, and points to Anthony lipping "I'll still be here" right before he is shoved into his corner by Ryan. He yanks him out, but not before a tag is made. Ryan lays Trivolt out with a sidewalk slam, but, Ben Jones comes out of the air, and takes out Ryan. He covers him for a one. Ben gets up and runs the ropes, taking out Ryan with a running knee. Ben reaches out, and tags in Samuel to a HUGE pop. The two stand Ryan up, and lay him out with double superkicks! Samuel runs and takes Sara Lewis off the apron (no DQ for that BTW). He tries to plead with Charlie and Draco. Both monsters just stare at him, and Ryan takes advantage, rolling Samuel up.

"One… Two… Thr- "Charlie breaks it up. The crowd goes nuts!

"Charlie, he…" Kiran says.

Ryan looks at Charlie with anger. Charlie stares back.

While this is happening, Samuel tags in Ben Jones. Ben slowly gets in the ring, and Charlie forcefully turns Ryan towards Ben, who takes him out with a Hell's Arrow, the crowd goes nuts as Ben covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

"Ben just took out one of the biggest threats in this match!" Ryder says.

"Ohh, that was not a good idea!" Vampiric says.

Sara Lewis gets back in the ring. She takes out the official and hits Charlie and Draco with the Dark Spell. Both men fall back, and come back up. Ryan Lewis takes advantage, and hit Ben Jones with a Hellfire Bomb! The boos are deafening. Charlie and Draco nod to each other, and shove Samuel aside. Charlie lifts Ben up for the #7 (Last Ride), and Draco gets on the top rope. He nails Ben with a Destruction of Eden (Strong Clothesline), while being planted by Charlie! The crowd boos as Ryan leaves the ring. The ref regains himself, and Sara pins.

"One… Two… Three!"

"Ben Jones, he's gone." Foxxer says, in shock.

"Not unless his team pulls itself together." Ryder says.

Katrina showboats for a bit. Rachel gets in the ring, and tackles Katrina to the outside of the ring. The crowd goes nuts.

"Mama is HERE!" Kiran says delighted!

She forces Katrina to her feet, before going after Sara Lewis. She hits her with a For Sammie (Fireman's Carry into a Codebreaker). She connects, before going after Katrina again. She hits her with the It's In The Eyes (Running Headbutt). She screams, but is taken out by Draco. Draco stands over Mama, and starts blinking rapidly.

"SEVEN!"

"EIGHT!"

"NINE!"

"TEN!"

Rachel and Katrina are both eliminated, and Katrina blinks like crazy. She snaps back to reality.

"Well, I may be out of this, but I still want to be queen of this division." Katrina says, right before she starts brawling with Rachel to the back.

Draco snaps out of it, and Charlie joins him. Draco nods to Charlie, and he suddenly snaps out of it.

Samuel kneels in the ring as the two giants stand over him. Charlie helps Samuel up, and lays down. Samuel crawls over and covers him.

"One… Two… Three!"

Draco does the same. Samuel covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Charlie and Draco put their hands over their hearts, and leave. Samuel watches his soldiers run to help Mama in the back.

Samuel's celebration is interrupted as Sara Lewis gets back in, and rolls him up.

"One… Two… Three!"

"Sara Lewis, just eliminated Samuel!" Vampiric screams.

Samuel is in disbelief. He looks at Katie.

"I did all I could for you, now, finish this!" He screams in his scratchy voice before he leaves.

Katie immediately gets in and goes for a Dre Kick to Sara. Sara catches it, and goes for the Dark Spell, but Trivolt shoves her out of the way. Sara doesn't hit Trivolt. Trivolt gets on the apron, and tags himself in. He says "I want him" to Sara, and the crowd goes absolutely nuts! Sara looks to her last line of defense, Anthony. She walks cautiously towards him.

"You take him out!" She holds her hand out. Anthony nods, and tags in. The crowd goes crazy.

"Two great friends, about to battle it out once again, but this time for the fate of the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance! We are even at two apiece, Katie and Trivolt vs Sara Lewis and Anthony. One team is going to have control of the Ultimate Wrestling Alliance!" Foxxer recaps.

Anthony and Trivolt lock up. Trivolt gets the upper hand, but Anthony slips out, and catches his breath. Trivolt looks at him.

"Five year old!" The crowd chants. Trivolt smiles. Anthony blinks, but shakes his head. He slaps Trivolt.

"SHUT UP!" He slaps him again, and Trivolt bounces back with a right hand of his own.

"Anthony vs Trivolt IV in UWA is happening right in front of our eyes, and even with Anthony brainwashed, they could still put on a classic!" Foxxer says.

Trivolt runs the ropes, but Anthony hits a dropkick out of nowhere, and he stands angrily. He runs the ropes, and goes for a senton, but Trivolt rolls out of the way, and Anthony pops right back up. He goes for a back kick, but Trivolt catches it. Anthony twists, and hits an enziguri! He covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Trivolt kicks out, and Anthony immediately goes for a standing shooting star press, but Trivolt gets his knees up, and Anthony bounces back up, hitting the ropes. Sara doesn't tag in, and Anthony rebounds off, getting hit with a Strong Style Knee Strike! The crowd pops as Trivolt covers.

"One… Two… Thr- "Anthony kicks out, and the crowd is in disbelief!

Trivolt forces Anthony to his feet, and goes for his Voltmaker (Codebreaker). Anthony lifts him over his shoulders, and hits him with a sit-out DreBomb!

"One… Two… Thr- "Trivolt rolls out, and goes for a sliding clothesline. Anthony ducks, and locks in a Triangle Choke!

Trivolt struggles to get out, as it wasn't Anthony's normal offense. He finally musters some strength to pop Anthony up, and hit him with the TriCutter (RKO)! The crowd pops as Anthony falls limp. Trivolt covers.

"One… Two… Thre- "Anthony's foot ends up on the bottom rope. The crowd boos.

"I think Sara Lewis just saved the match for her team." Vampiric says.

Trivolt looks at Sara. Sara looks back, and gets on the apron.

Trivolt gets close to her face, and suddenly, she falls and Katie slams her into the barricade. Trivolt nods to Katie and turns around, right into a Dre-Kick. Trivolt stumbles off the ropes, and is then dropped with a Dre-Bomb! The crowd goes silent as Anthony covers.

"One… Two… Three!"

Anthony stands up, and tells Katie to bring it.

"No, he's not going to fight his own daughter…" Fangirl says.

"It looks like he's going to." Foxxer says.

Katie gets on the apron, and rolls Sara into the ring. She slides in and stands up. She gets in her father's face, and slaps him. Katie screams, and Anthony lifts her up, dropping her with a body slam! He goes to pin her, but Sara stops him.

"No, I want to finish her, tag me in." She hisses.

Anthony stands up slowly, and Sara rolls onto the apron. Anthony tags Sara in.

Sara stands over Katie, and lifts her up by the chin. Sara laughs in her face. Katie throws a weak punch, and Sara doesn't even move. Sara goes to hit her with a Dark Spell, but suddenly…

Renegade plays, and the crowd looks confused, as Cynthia makes her way down to the ring to a HUGE pop.

"OH NO WAY! What is CYNTHIA doing here!?" Kiran screams.

"Yeah, there's a match going on!" Vampiric screams.

Sara looks down at Cynthia who tells her to turn around. Sara does, and she sees Katie standing up. She lays her out with a Dre-Kick to a HUGE pop. She covers.

"One… Two… Three!" The crowd goes nuts.

"Well, that means it's down to Katie Dre and Anthony!" Uzumaki says.

"I can't believe it…" Vampiric says.

Anthony gets in, and stands in the middle of the ring. He gets on both of his knees, and holds his head with his hands. He starts blinking crazily.

From Anthony's perspective:

The arena starts flashing vibrant shades of purple, red, green, and colors that don't mix very well. He screams, and they suddenly all disappear.

Ring:

Anthony looks at Katie with tears in his eyes. He gets up, and embraces Katie to a HUGE POP!

"How would you like to hand dad his second PPV loss sweetie?"

"Third…"

"Oh right." He lays down. Katie smirks.

"No, lemme do this right." She says. The crowd pops. Anthony sighs, and stands up. Katie backs up, and drops him with a Dre-Kick! The crowd pops as she covers him.

"One… Two… Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The crowd goes nuts, as Cynthia gets in the ring.

"The Order is disbanded!" Fangirl says delighted.

"I think it was long before this moment, everyone left the match differently, except for Ryan." Ryder says.

"DAMN IT!" Vampiric shouts.

"What a season, what a match, and what a moment!" Foxxer says.

Anthony gets up, and raises his daughter's hand, as his wife gets in the ring. He stands close to her, and the two share a kiss in the ring.

Ben Jones, Samuel, a beaten Rachel, Charlie, Draco, and Trivolt walk out. They all celebrate in the ring.

Anthony and Ben Jones shake hands to a pop. Samuel stands next to Ben, and Anthony reaches to shake his, but Samuel lightly pats the hand away.

"I don't shake hands." He says.

"Sammie." Rachel says. Samuel sighs, and shakes Anthony's hand.

Trivolt gets up close to Anthony, and whispers in his ear.

"I'll be seeing that next season." He pats him on the shoulder. TriVolt confidently raises Anthony's hand with a smirk.

Leave It All Behind plays as the crowd goes crazy. SSW Owner Jason Lyric, followed by Forever and United GM's Alan Riddle and Jack Classic. They stand on top of the stage.

"Great Job, Miss Dre!" Lyric congratulates Katie. "UWA is free from The Order….and SSW is here to reclaim its throne" The audience gasps as Samuel suddenly lays Anthony out with DIE! Ben Jones tries to attack his now former ally, but Charlie and Draco hit a double chokeslam as Rachel takes out Katie.

TriVolt surprisingly stands up against SSW and gets face to face with Samuel. The crowd gasps as TriVolt is suddenly hit with an enzuigiri/superkick combo.

"THE DARKEST SOULS ARE HERE!" All the announcers scream in shock. Cast and Jacob Carry get in opposite corners and do Gunfire to the kneeling TriVolt before hitting the Sudden Disaster (Superkick(Cast)/Knee Of Hades(Carry)Combo). The show ends with SSW standing tall as the crowd tries to figure out what happened.

 **A/N: Out of the Frying pan and into the fire! Strong Style Wrestling is HERE! It was fun writing this finale as it has been with every show! I cannot wait to begin this invasion with Ryder and Kiran, as they both agreed to take part in this. I'm looking forward to this, I will see you all in September!**

 **A shout out to Kiran for writing the ending segment, and the bits that he put into the show itself. Thanks mate, see you all in Season 5!**

 **-Foxxer1999**


End file.
